


Yaguareté·Abà III

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Yaguareté·Abà III
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El instituto se ha acabado para Stiles, dando comienzo una nueva aventura lejos de casa pero muy cerquita de su lobo amargado y su mejor amigo alfa, así como los demás.<br/>Una nueva vida comienza en Nueva York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Lo prometido es deuda!!  
> Aunque en realidad no creo recordar haber prometido hacer una tercer parte de Yaguarté·Abà... Más bien creo que fue un "tal vez lo haga". Peeeeero da igual. Aquí estoy de nuevo, con algo más de jaguar para todos vosotros.  
> Espero que os guste casi tanto como los anteriores.
> 
> De nuevo, he de recordaros que debido a mi trabajo (que me chupa demasiadas horas) no podré actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, así que ruego pacieeeeeeencia :D
> 
> Ya no os entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

─¿Quieres dejar de pasearla y meterla de una maldita vez? ─bufaba un desesperado Stiles por la actitud de su novio. ─¡Que la metas ya! ¿Pero me estás escuchando? ─gritó ya el muchacho incorporándose en el sofá, para mirar hacia su novio, que alzó las cejas divertido. ─Sí, me estas escuchando. ─gruñó el jaguar levantándose para meter la leche él mismo en la nevera.

─No sé por qué te pones así, Stiles... ─comentó risueño Derek quitándose la camiseta para tumbarse tranquilamente a leer.

─Tengo la costumbre de no querer que la leche se eche a perder. ─contestó frustrado el castaño, metiendo una a una todas las botellas de leche en la nevera.

─Si no están abiertas, pueden estar sin refrigerar.

─Eso es lo que dicen... Pero la pasteurización no es milagro de dios... Algún día fallará y entonces, todos andaréis con diarrea... Todos menos yo, porque habré sido precavido y habré metido la leche en la nevera.

─Además si intentas meterlas todas no quedará sitio. ─dijo Derek acercándose a Stiles que estaba comprobando que, en efecto, la nevera estaba abarrotada.

─¡Te dije que necesitábamos la nevera grande!

─Si no te empeñaras en meter todos los bricks de leche... ─murmuró Derek cogiendo una lata de cerveza del fondo del refrigerador.

─Y si a ti no te gustara esa mierda que bebes... ─le hizo burla el castaño, gesticulando mientras veía cómo el lobo abría la lata de cerveza retándolo con la mirada.

─Una cerveza después del trabajo no mata a nadie. ─repuso Derek apoyándose contra la encimera de la cocina para darle un trago a "esa mierda" que decía Stiles. La actitud del lobo puso a Stiles aún más de quicio, que gruño y alzó las manos con desesperación como si quisiera estrangularle.

─Porque te quiero, que si no... ─empezó a murmurar improperios Stiles mientras se alejaba de la cocina.

Derek sonrió para sí, escuchando los balbuceos de su enojón novio y, tras otro trago a la cerveza, puso la radio y se dispuso a cocinar al tiempo que escuchaba de fondo a Stiles protestar por su falta de enojo.

 

Llevaban ya un mes de convivencia en Nueva York. Habían encontrado un pisito bastante económico (lo cual es sinónimo de pequeño) en las afueras de Nueva York, justo en medio de la universidad de Stiles y la comisaría de Derek. No era una gran casa, pero era la única que tenía calefacción de gas, que en opinión de Stiles era la que mas calentaba. También permitían tener mascotas (cosa necesaria ya que Stiles había adoptado a Nana tras la muerte de su dueña) y tenía una plaza de aparcamiento en la que aparcaban el jeep de Stiles, mientras que habían tenido que alquilar otra contigua para el Camaro de Derek.

                Estaba a las afueras pero tenían un supermercado al lado, un centro comercial con cines y un pequeño bosquecillo con árboles en los que Stiles podría gastar las uñas. También tenían un gimnasio en la calle de enfrente y la zona de bares no estaba demasiado lejos.

                La casa en sí era bastante enana. Solo tenía una cocina pequeña unida a un salón minúsculo, un baño, la habitación que compartían (evidentemente) y una mini salita que utilizaban como despacho común y que tenía un sofá reclinable bastante cómodo por si se enfadaban y uno tenía que ir a dormir a otro sitio. Derek ya lo había usado dos noches por enfados tontos de Stiles pero por los que el lobo decidía respetar su espacio a riesgo de sufrir un ataque nocturno.

                Lo mejor de la casa era, sin duda, la decoración. Stiles y Derek se habían pasado dos semanas pintando las paredes, cambiando los muebles más elementales y decorando alguna que otra cosilla para que la casa se impregnara de sus caracteres tan distintos y a la vez tan similares. Ahora, su pequeño pisito parecía el reflejo de ellos mismos. Sin embargo... Nada de eso sería posible sin la atmósfera que se respiraba en esa casa. A pesar de los problemas y piques estúpidos provocados por la convivencia, Derek y Stiles derrochaban amor y habían impregnado todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa (o búnquer, según Stiles) con el mejor sentimiento de todos.

 

Derek metió el cordero al horno y salió de la cocina a la caza de un Stiles que ahora estaba tumbado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, rascándole a Nana tras las orejas mientras escuchaba música en el iPod. Sin alertar a Stiles, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Stiles esbozó una sonrisa con los ojos aun cerrados y Derek le quitó uno de los auriculares.

─Podemos comprar una nevera suplementaria para la leche. ─dijo con voz conciliadora.

─Claro, y la metemos... ¿En la bañera? ─comentó divertido Stiles por el tono conciliador del lobo.

─Pues... ─pensó el lobo. ─podemos comprar el paquete de leche pequeño en lugar del grande. Así cogerá todo sin problemas.

Stiles sonrió y miró al lobo, que asesinaba con la mirada a Nana, quien no le quitaba ojo. Dos semanas desde que la habían adoptado y la dichosa minina seguía sin aceptar a Derek cerca. Stiles no pudo evitar reír en alto al ver la mueca tan graciosa de Derek y le dio un beso en los labios.

─Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

─Al menos el que más paciencia tiene... ─murmuró Derek apartando sin cuidado a la gata, que ya en el suelo le bufó con verdadero odio.

─¿Como pretendes que te quiera si la tratas así? ─comento divertido Stiles.

─¿Cómo pretende ella que la quiera si a la mínima me mira mal y me bufa? ¿Acaso no le has dicho que soy yo el que le compra la comida?

─Somos nosotros. ─rectificó el jaguar, a lo que Derek asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo cómo Stiles se acomodaba, dejándole más hueco en la cama, mientras comenzaba a olfatear el ambiente. ─Huele bien.

─El cordero está en el horno.

─¿Mañana Pizza? ─preguntó Stiles comenzando a lamer el cuello y hombro del lobo, a sabiendas que el cordero tardaría un rato más en hacerse.

─¿Mañana? ─preguntó sorprendido Derek, pero cerrando los ojos al sentir los mismos de su hormonado novio. No en vano se acercaba la luna llena. ─Mañana es jueves.

─Sí... ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa los jueves? ─preguntó tan confundido Stiles que cesó en su interés en el hombro desnudo del lobo.

─Los jueves en Nueva York es el día en la que salen los universitarios... Y tú eres universitario. ─le recordó el moreno.

─¡Ah! ¡Eso! ─murmuró Stiles llevándose un dedo a los labios, pensativo. ─Ni siquiera me acordaba... Hugo me dijo algo de salir mañana... Pero...

─Recuerda el pacto. ─advirtió el lobo. ─La condición para irnos a vivir juntos era...

─...Que llevaría una vida de universitario normal. ─terminó Stiles. ─¿Pero para qué salir cuando: primero, no me puedo emborrachar y dos, ya tengo a mi ligue esperando por mí en casa. ¡Y menudo ligue! ─terminó el jaguar haciendo círculos alrededor de los pezones de Derek con aire inocente, a lo que el lobo soltó una carcajada divertido.

─Se puede salir de fiesta sin emborracharse y sin ligar.

─Eso son cuentos chinos. ─negó Stiles.

─Stiles... ─llamó el lobo, haciendo que el jaguar lo mirara a los ojos. ─Te lo pasarás bien. Y ese chico... Hugo, ya te lleva invitando a planes todos los días desde que empezasteis la universidad hace tres semanas.

─¿No vas a parar hasta que salga?

─No. ─negó el lobo acariciando con su nariz la quijada del jaguar. ─No pararé hasta que salgas de fiesta y te lo pases en grande.

─Increíble... Las novias de mis amigos prohibiéndole a sus novios que salgan por si surge el amor con otras y mi novio va y me empuja a los brazos de Hugo.

─Hugo es heterosexual.

─¡Pues a los brazos de cualquiera!

─No hay nadie mejor que yo. ─rebatió el lobo riendo, sabiendo la respuesta del jaguar.

─Flipado. ─dijeron los dos a la vez, escuchando el pitido de la alarma del horno.

─La cena está lista. ─dijo el lobo dando un fugaz beso al jaguar e incorporándose para ir a sacar el cordero del horno mientras Stiles intentaba remolonear algo más de tiempo en la cama.

─A mi novio no le excito, ni siquiera deja que el cordero se churrusque un poco con tal de darle mimos a su muy necesitado novio... ─murmuró con intención el jaguar, que escuchó desde la cocina a Derek reír.

─Ya sabías que un lobo piensa con su estómago, minino. ─comentó desde la cocina, haciendo que su novio se levantara con ganas de jugar y se abalanzara sobre su espalda mientras él sacaba el cordero del horno.

Derek, en cambio, rió y, tras posar la bandeja del horno sobre la cocina, echó sus manos hacia atrás para hacerle cosquillas a su novio, que se soltó entre carcajadas y fue a poner la mesa.

─Pero después me das mimos. ─dijo señalándole con el tenedor.

─Después te daré más mimos de los que querrás. ─dijo con voz grave el lobo, quien tenía la boca hecha agua, no sólo por la cena, sino por el postre que su novio le ofrecía.

Tras la cena, Derek se recostó en el sofá viendo el último partido de los Eagles de la temporada, mientras que Stiles se recostó en el sofá, usando sus piernas como almohada.

─Sabes que van a perder, ¿verdad? ─preguntó viendo el mal partido que estaban haciendo todos y cada uno de los jugadores del equipo de su novio, quien gruñó ante tal afirmación. ─No me gruñas a mí... gruñe a los malos jugadores que habéis fichado. Yo lo haría mucho mejor. ─rió el muchacho llamando a Nana para que se recostara en su regazo.

─Tú eres un jaguar sobrenatural y los Eagles tienen un capitán sobrenaturalmente inútil. ─murmuró el lobo con mal humor, cogiendo el control remoto, negándose a ver perder (por enésima vez) a su equipo.

─Deja esto. ─dijo Stiles mientras su novio hacia zapping por los canales, incorporándose rápidamente, con interés, pero sin soltar a Nana, que volvió a acomodarse sobre su adorado amo.

─¿Qué es esto? ─preguntó con una mueca extraña mientras veía la cabecera del programa.

─Veterinario al rescate. ─dijo Stiles, incorporándose para sentarse a mirar mejor la televisión, sin dejar de acariciar a Nana, que ronroneaba en su regazo. ─Es un veterinario de Australia que es la leche... Y para qué negarlo, está buenísimo también. ─terminó diciendo el jaguar, ante lo que fue escrudiñado por su novio. ─No está tan bueno como tú, oh, rey de los tíos buenos. ─acotó con humor al ver los celos reflejados en la mirada verde de su novio, quien chasqueó la lengua pero dejó el control remoto sobre la mesa auxiliar para apoyarse contra el respaldo y pasar un brazo por los hombros de Stiles, que se recostó levemente contra él.

─Así que te gustan los rubios.

─En realidad no. ─dijo sin separar la mirada de la pantalla. ─Me gustan los hombres guapos, inteligentes, respetuosos con los animales. Especialmente los felinos. ─dijo echando una mirada fugaz al lobo.

─Yo respeto a los felinos. ─dijo el moreno mirándole tras pillar la indirecta. ─Menos a los felinos que, a pesar de robarme las atenciones de mi novio son unos desagradecidos... como esa felina. ─añadió señalando a la gata, que estaba ya dormida sobre las piernas de Stiles. ─Esa es odiosa.

Stiles le apartó el dedo de un manotazo y volvió a acariciar a la gata, prestando más atención que nunca a cómo el veterinario buenorro australiano curaba un tigre enfermo.

Derek soportó el programa entero, aunque si por el hubiera sido, ya estaría en su séptimo sueño. Cuando el episodio terminó, empezó otro... Y otro... Hasta que Stiles se apiadó de él y se levantó para ir a l cama.

─Vamos a dormir... ─dijo cogiéndole de un brazo para llevarle a la cama. ─Y mañana tenemos que llamar a los de internet. No soporto un día más sin Wi-Fi.

─Tranquilo. Llamaré desde el trabajo. ─aseguró el lobo en pleno bostezo.

Stiles rió al ver hasta qué punto estaba dormido el lobo y sin previo aviso le bajó los pantalones para ponerle los que usaba para dormir.

─Sigo pensando que eres un cochino por no llevar ropa interior. ─dijo riendo el muchacho, a lo que el mayor bufó antes de caer desplomado sobre la cama.

─Eres tú el que se empeña en desnudarme.

─Es que me encanta descubrirlo todo... ─dijo provocativamente el muchacho trepando por el torso de su novio.

─Pues si no hubiera sido porque estabas ensimismado mirando al rubio ese...

─¿Derek Hale celoso? ─se rió Stiles. ─Nunca lo hubiera creído posible...

─Eres un idiota. ─dijo el lobo apresando los labios de Stiles entre los suyos.

─Pero te encanto.

─Y aún no sé por qué. ─mintió el lobo notando un mini puñetazo que le daba el jaguar como reprimenda pero que, acto seguido, curó con un tierno beso que abrió la veda de arrumacos y besos de la noche.

Sí, sin duda, aguantar tres horas de programa merecía la pena si este era el final del día.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos personajes aparecen en la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los apoyos y, sobre todo, por la espera, que, sinceramente, espero no se vuelva a repetir.  
> De todos modos, no os voy a dar la turra más...
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

Stiles abrió los ojos con una de las mejores vistas que hubiera podido planear. Derek estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa del uniforme frente al espejo del armario. Sus ojos se cruzaron a través de la superficie reflectante y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar su sonrisa.

─Buenos días. ─murmuró Stiles incorporándose un poco sobre la cama.

─Buenos días, dormilón. ─saludó Derek acercándose para darle un beso. ─Ya pensaba que tendría que despertarte...

─Tengo que pedirte una cosa. ─murmuró Stiles tras responder al beso de buenos días.

─Sí, tranquilo, me acordaré de llamar a la compañía de internet. ─aseguró el lobo acariciando el cuello de su novio con su nariz, para luego posar un beso y provocar un suspiro de placer en Stiles.

─No... no es eso. ─murmuró Stiles, alargando los brazos para secuestrar al lobo sobre él.

─Pida usted por esa boquita. ─dijo Derek riendo bajito.

─Desde hoy hasta que me muera... Quiero despertarme así. ─dijo acaramelado Stiles, a lo que Derek rió en una carcajada.

─Bueno...mientras no me eches a dormir al despacho...

─¡Eso solo fueron dos noches! ─replicó Stiles entre risas. ─Y te recuerdo que si dormiste ahí fue porque tú quisiste. A mí no me eches la culpa... Yo no te dije que durmieras en el despacho.

─Ya, claro... Pero aprecio demasiado mi vida como para despertarme contigo arrancándome el corazón.

─Exagerado... ─rió Stiles a sabiendas que era cierto.

─Pero te prometo que, cuando no estés enfadado conmigo por alguna locura de las tuyas, te despertaré así siempre.

─Te quiero. ─dijo Stiles.

─Y yo a ti. ─respondió Derek disfrutando de la profundidad de la boca de su novio.

─Y vas a llegar tarde.

─Por tu culpa. ─dijo dando un corto beso de despedida antes de incorporarse y salir por la puerta. ─Recuerda que hoy sales de fiesta con Hugo.

─Lo recordaré, agente. ─se burló Stiles, riendo sobre la cama antes de reptar hacia la ducha, con cero ganas de ir a su clases, esquivando a Nana que buscaba su atención.

 

Nada más posar un pie en el aparcamiento de la universidad tras haber aparcado su adorado jeep, un sonriente pelirrojo apareció dando saltos en dirección a Stiles, que rió y le saludó sin poder evitar contagiarse de su buen humor.

─Adivina qué día es hoy. ─dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

─Sí, lo sé... Es jueeeeves. ─canturreó Stiles, a lo que su amigo soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza antes de enganchar el cuello de Stiles con uno de sus fuertes brazos de defensa de fútbol americano.

─No. ─negó rotundamente haciendo que el jaguar lo mirara confundido. ─Es juernes. ─aclaró el cabeza de cerilla.

─¿Juernes? ─preguntó Stiles aún sin entender.

─¿Y tú eres el más listo de rugby? ─se burló el pelirrojo, obteniendo como respuesta una risotada del castaño. ─¡Juernes! Es... Como jueves y viernes juntos... ¡¡JUERNES!! ─terminó aún más emocionado.

Stiles terminó rodando los ojos y riendo, cruzo junto con su amigo de universidad las puertas de acceso a las aulas y su departamento. Todas las conversaciones del día, tanto dentro como fuera del aula, se centraba en la fiesta de esa noche. ¡Incluso durante el entrenamiento de rugby! Stiles bufaba y se reía con cada uno de los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase, sus compañeros de equipo... Incluso los comentarios de personas ajenas a él que se cruzaba por el campus, incluso esas conversaciones que escuchaba gracias a su gran desarrollado sentido del oído giraban SIEMPRE en torno al dichoso **juernes**.

─¿Entonces se vendrá tu novio? ─preguntó súbitamente Hugo.

─¿Qué? -murmuró Stiles volviendo al terreno de los vivos, donde estaba sentado con Hugo y otros cinco miembros del equipo deportivo, todos ellos mirándoles intrigados.

─Que si se va a venir Daniel. ─repitió Jay, uno de sus compañeros de rugby.

Todos los ahí presentes le miraban expectantes y Stiles los miraba uno a uno, un tanto confundido.

En la mesa, todos correspondían al equipo de la universidad, aunque no todos eran de rugby, como Stiles, sino que también había algún que otro componente de fútbol americano, como Hugo.

─¿Quién es Daniel? ─preguntó finalmente Stiles mirando a sus compañeros.

─Joder, Jay... ─rió Hugo. ─Su novio se llama Derek. ─dijo antes de volver a repetir la pregunta a Stiles. ─Esta noche se vendrá Derek, ¿no? ─Stiles entonces lo entendió y rodo los ojos con un bufido divertido.

─¿Derek? Nah, qué va... De hecho creo que tiene turno... ─dijo sin darle importancia al intercambio de miradas que había entre sus amigos.

─Tío, nunca le hemos visto. ─soltó el tal Jay en un tono de fastidio, recibiendo una mirada enfadada de Hugo.

─No sabía que quisierais conocerle. ─replicó sinceramente Stiles.

─No, Stiles... Da igual, no es como que.... Vaya, que lo que quiere decir Jay es que nos parece raro... No sabemos nada de él y va... Hoy sería un buen día para conocerle.

─Ehmm... -murmuró confuso Stiles. ─Bueno, le preguntaré si se quiere apuntar, pero... No sé, tal vez trabaje.

─Sí, sí. ─apresuró Jay poniéndole con una mirada fanfarrona el teléfono en la mano. ─Llámale ahora que tenemos hora de descanso.

Stiles miró a Jay con una ceja alzada. ¿Acaso estaba poniéndole a prueba? ¿Es que se pensaba que estaba mintiendo acerca de tener o no tener novio?

Bufó y apartó el teléfono que le ofrecía el rubio de manera calmada pero clara. Jay nunca le había caído demasiado bien en un principio, pero era amigo de la infancia de Hugo, con el que sí tenía muy buena relación y por él soportaba su presencia. Sin embargo, no iba a caer en la treta de ese niño mono.

                Jay era un chico muy, pero que muy guapo. Típico prototipo de niño rico y modelo (modelo de ropa interior) que siempre ha tenido todo lo que había querido. Le conoció en el primer momento como el amigo de Hugo y esa misma tarde del primer día de clases, se enteró de que sería uno de sus compañeros de rugby. No era mal tío, pero... Había algo en su chulería que no le gustaba... Pero que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Los ojos color avellana de Stiles se posaron entonces sobre Hugo, que parecía estar recriminándole con la mirada la actitud a su amigo Jay. Rápidamente, los ojos azules del pelirrojo coincidieron con los de Stiles y los apartó rápidamente, haciendo que el jaguar dibujara una media sonrisa de confirmación.

─¿Me estás poniendo a prueba, Jay? ─preguntó divertido Stiles, al ver la reacción del muchacho cuando por fin había entendido lo que pretendía.

─No, para nada. ─negó el apelado, pero su pulso retumbaba en los oídos de Stiles. Jay estaba mintiendo como un bellaco.

─Te crees que me he inventado un novio. ─dijo divertido el castaño, a lo que Jay volvió a negar con el pulso gritando que mentía. ─¿Qué te crees, que tenemos doce años?

─Tío, pasa de él... Son tonterías de Jay... ¿Qué haces? ─preguntó entonces dándose cuenta de que Stiles tenía el teléfono en la mano y un aire de tranquilidad total. ─¿De verdad vas a llamar?

─Claro, voy a llamar a mi novio imaginario. ─dijo divertido el jaguar, marcando el número de Derek. Si Jay quería jugar... de acuerdo, él estaba más que preparado. De todos modos, así se ahorraba una llamada.

─Ah... ─musitó Hugo asintiendo confundido. ─Pues dile que se venga hoy, eh. ─rió Hugo con buena intención. Ese chico sí que era un sol, no como el idiota de Jay.

─ _Hale._ ─contestó la voz de Derek en el teléfono.

─Derek, soy yo. ─dijo rápidamente Stiles, ya que llamaba desde un número que no era el suyo.

─ _¿Qué le ha pasado ya a tu teléfono?_ ─bufó el lobo, imaginándose qué podría haber hecho su novio para romper / destrozar / perder de nuevo un teléfono.

─Nada, nada. Mi teléfono está genial. ─dijo con una sonrisa al ver el gesto de Hugo, analizando la voz de Derek. Seguramente estuviera intentando ponerle rostro por su voz. ─Oye, los chicos han tenido una idea genial. Ya que ellos y también tu tenéis unas ganas terribles de que salga de fiesta... ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

─ _¿Para esto me llamas? Estoy trabajando, Stiles_. -dijo con voz de leve fastidio, aunque siempre hacía lo que Stiles quería y acababa cediendo en todo... Y ya ni siquiera le molestaba mostrarlo a todo el mundo.

─Tú contesta. De todos modos, el daño ya está hecho. Así que contesta... ¿Vendrías?

─ _No soy universitario._ ─dijo después de soltar un bufido.

─Creo que se acepta gente mayor, abuelo. ─le molesto Stiles con una risa al ver el gesto de Jay, entre incrédulo y avergonzado. Derek, en cambio, soltó un suspiro y sonaron unas hojas pasar rápidamente.

─ _Tengo la tarde libre y después una guardia de unas horas... Supongo que podría salir un rato_.

─Bien. ─dijo con una sonrisa.

─ _Pero debería dejar de hablar con el idiota de mi novio si quiero poder tener menos papeleo de noche_.

─Pues entonces el idiota de tu novio te cuelga. ─rió Stiles, a sabiendas de lo mucho que odiaba Derek el papeleo. ─Te quiero.

─ _Y yo no sé cómo te soporto..._ ─dijo antes de colgar, pero Stiles supo que el lobo tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

─Bien. ─dijo Stiles entonces pasándole el teléfono a su dueño, que lo miraba entre asombrado y avergonzado. ─Pues hoy vais a conocer al gruñón de mi novio imaginario. ¿Emocionados? ─dijo con buen humor.

***

Stiles salía de la ducha al mismo tiempo que escucho el Camaro aparcar en la plaza del garaje subterráneo. En ocasiones (en realidad, siempre) adoraba tener su súper oído. Derek entró por la puerta de casa ya con la chaqueta colgando del brazo, al tiempo en que un Stiles tan sólo con pantalones se le lanzó a los brazos para colmarlo de besos.

El lobo contestó a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero el sonido de sus tripas hambrientas hicieron que el jaguar se apartara súbitamente.

─Joder. ─exclamó con los ojos como platos. ─¿Te matan de hambre en la comisaría?

─Apenas he comido. ─dijo con una sonrisa cansada mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. ─Por cierto, le he cambiado la guarda a Higgins, así que cuando quieras, me preparo y voy ya contigo.

─¿Has cambiado la guardia? ─comentó emocionado el muchacho. Tras el asentimiento de Derek, volvió a lanzarse sobre él y con un ronroneo dijo sinceramente. ─Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

─Lo sé.

─Flipado. ─dijeron los dos a coro, haciendo que Stiles riera como un niño pequeño.

─Deberías cambiar de adjetivo. ─dijo el lobo alzando las cejas mientras metía un tupper con sobras de carne en el microondas.

─Esa es la que mejor te define, lobo gruñón. ─dijo riendo el jaguar, yendo a rellenar el cuenco de agua de la gata, que maullaba reclamando atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado... y sobre todo, ¡tengo grandes noticias!  
> ¡¡Mañana habrá capítulo nuevo!!  
> Sí, sí... ¡lo que leéis!
> 
>  
> 
> Recordad que, si queréis mantenero al día de las actualizaciones (ya que, como ya sabéis no sigo un calendario demasiado estricto) podéis seguir mi cuenta de twitter, en la que aviso siempre que subo un capítulo nuevo.  
> @BukyBuh


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo prometido es deuda... ¡¡Aquí tenéis el capítulo 3!!

 

 

─¿Estás ya? ─gritó Stiles desde el salón, donde estaba sentado con Nana sobre su regazo.

─Ya voy. ─dijo Derek desde el cuarto que compartían, haciendo que Stiles bufara exasperado.

─Eres perfecto, venga... vamooooos. ─murmuró Stiles sorprendido del ataque de coquetería tan extraño que le había dado a su novio, que llevaba casi una hora preparándose en su cuarto.

─Conque perfecto, ¿eh? ─dijo apareciendo Derek, poniéndose la chupa de cuero mientras entraba en el salón.

Stiles se quedó pasmado y con la boca un tanto abierta mirando a su novio.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros grises que le encantaban porque le marcaban perfectamente el trasero y el paquete, un henley básica azul, sus botas negras y su chupa de cuero.

                Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pelo y la barba, que había sido cuidadosamente recortada y vaciada, dándole un terrible flashback de cuando Stiles y Scott se lo encontraron en el bosque mientras buscaban el inhalador de su amigo el ahora alfa.

Stiles se levantó apartando a Nana con cuidado y fue hacia su novio para llevarlo de nuevo al cuarto tirando de la manga mientras escuchaba la risita de su novio.

─Stiles, ¿qué... ? ─rió el lobo mientras notaba cómo su novio le comenzaba a quitar la chaqueta.

─Tú te cambias. ─dijo serio el jaguar. ─No pienso salir así contigo a ningún lado. ¡No pienso ser el adefesio de la relación!

Derek echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada mientras se volvía a poner la chaqueta de cuero para después dar un beso en la frente a Stiles, borrando su ceño fruncido con ese simple gesto.

─Venga, vamos. ─dijo calmo el lobo. ─Tal vez seas el adefesio... pero eres mí adefesio. ─dijo con burla el lobo, yendo hacia la puerta de la entrada. ─Y por tanto, por asociación, dejas de ser un adefesio.

─Lo digo en serio. ─dijo haciendo un puchero Stiles, a lo que Derek le miró tierno y tras un beso dulce y encantador, le dio su chaqueta de cuero marrón.

─Llegarás tarde.

─Pero...

─Estás perfecto, Stiles. Siempre. ─dijo sinceramente Derek.

─¿Pero por qué te has puesto tan guapo? ─murmuró Stiles lastimero acariciando la barba del moreno, ahora considerablemente más corta.

El lobo suspiró y miró al pecho frunciendo levemente su ceño, haciendo que Stiles lo mirara extrañado por el leve aroma de vergüenza que captaba saliendo del lobo... y si el jaguar captaba ese olor era porque era realmente intenso.

─Te avergüenzas... ¿de mí? ─murmuró Stiles sintiéndose entonces terriblemente triste. El lobo lo miró sorprendido.

─¿Qué? ¡No! ─dijo atrapándole por la cintura para acercarlo a él.

─Lo huelo. Lo estoy oliendo... Hueles a vergüenza. Te avergüenzas. ─dijo comenzando a formar un puchero.

─Sí, Stiles, huelo a vergüenza... pero no es por ti. ¡Jamás me avergonzaría de ti! ─dijo apresuradamente el lobo, sabiendo lo sensible que se ponía Stiles los días previos a la luna llena. ─No es... no es eso, ¿vale?

─¿Qué es... entonces? ─preguntó tanteando el jaguar, más tranquilo, aunque aún algo difuso.

─Soy mayor. ─dijo simplemente, dejando a Stiles en tal estado de shock que le miró sin entender y ya sin rastro de pena.

─Eres mayor. ─repitió Stiles sin entender, esperando a que su novio especificara más.

─Viejo. ─aclaró el lobo.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto y lo miró entonces entendiéndolo todo.

Con menos barba parecía más joven, parecía tal cual le había conocido... Y él se lo había dicho varias veces, le había repetido hasta la saciedad que la barba le hacía parecer mayor, pero ¡el lobo siempre lo había ignorado! Él pensaba que eso no le afectaba a Derek, pero...

─No eres viejo. ─dijo Stiles sonriendo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello su novio. ─Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, eres tan perfecto que duele mirarte.

Derek bufó negando con la cabeza. Y Stiles le sonrió feliz de poder animarle con tan solo una frase y un gesto.

─Y hoy te van a comer con los ojos.

─No es raro... y antes de que me llames "flipado", te diré que será normal que me miren todos... ya que soy "la novedad" y el "no universitario".

─¿Por eso quieres estar tan despampanante? ─dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

─No. ─negó sinceramente el lobo. ─Quiero estar así de "despampanante" para cerrarle la boca al estúpido de Jay. ─dijo Derek, quien estaba completamente al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el día a día de su novio.

─¡Cómo no te voy a adorar! ─dijo Stiles saltando de nuevo sobre la espalda de Derek, quien ya era un especialista en sujetarle aun cuando el jaguar se encaramaba sobre él sin aviso previo.

***

Los dos enamorados llegaron al pub donde Stiles había quedado con sus compañeros de clase y de equipo. Derek aparcó con facilidad en la misma calle, ya que por la prohibición de conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, pocos eran los que se atrevían a coger el coche cuando su intención era salir de fiesta, salir de **juernes**. Entraron en el pub, pasando por el portero del pub que, aunque no pidió carnet a Stiles, sí que lo miró, tentado a hacerlo.

─Me iba a pedir el carnet.

─Después cambió de opinión. ─dijo restándole importancia Derek.

─¿Tú salías por estos bares? ─indagó curioso Stiles, mirando a Derek, quien había estudiado en Nueva York.

─Alguna vez. ─dijo con media sonrisa. ─Aunque la mitad de los bares han cambiado de dueño y de nombre. ─siguió el lobo. ─¿Ves a tus amigos? ─murmuró escudriñando, aunque no sabía quiénes eran los amigos de los que siempre hablaba Stiles.

─Ehm... ─murmuró Stiles mirando a su alrededor. ─No los veo. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros para después sacar su teléfono móvil. ─Vale, Hugo me ha mandado un mensaje... dice que llegarán un poco tarde, que a Fred le ha dado fuerte el vodka. ─dijo con mueca rara Stiles. ─No quiero tener que soportar borrachos. Derek, a su lado, rió por su comentario.

─Acostúmbrate, Stiles... ─murmuró dándole un beso en los labios. ─Bienvenido a los juernes.

─¿En tu época también se decía eso? ─preguntó sorprendido Stiles.

─¿"En mi época"? ─bufó el lobo. ─Eso solo es hace cinco años.

─Lo que sea. ─rió Stiles.

─¿Quieres tomar algo?

─Una coca-cola. ─dijo sonriente.

─Vale, pediré lo que yo quiera. ─bufó Derek, arrastrando a Stiles hacia la barra.

Derek pidió una cerveza para él y una coca-cola con whiskey para Stiles, que lo miró alzando una ceja cuando cogió el vaso.

─Te pedí una coca-cola.

─Si te pidiera una coca-cola, te tirarían un cubo de hielos, Stiles. ─rió Derek viendo el gesto asombro. ─Política del bar. ─dijo señalando un cartel que había tras la barra del bar.

─Prohibida la venta sin alcohol. ─leyó asombrado Stiles.

─Además, eso te gustará. ─dijo chocando la boquilla de su botella con el vaso de Stiles y dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

Stiles miró dudoso la bebida pero acercó sus labios a su pajita y sorbió un poco. Al principio el sabor no le gustó demasiado, pero tras un segundo sorbo lo miró extrañado y asintió levemente.

─No está mal.

─Te lo he dicho.

─Conoces mis gustos mejor que yo. ─rió Stiles. ─Está dulce.

─Por eso sabría que te gustaría. ─dijo Derek rodeando el cuello de Stiles con un brazo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. ─Ese de ahí se parece a la foto que me enseñaste. ─dijo Derek señalando hacia la puerta.

Stiles miró hacia donde Derek le indicaba y vio a Hugo mirando rápidamente por todo el bar. El jaguar sonrió y alzó una mano.

─Es él. ─dijo sonriente Stiles.

─Me supuse que no saludarías tan contento a un desconocido. ─repuso Derek con un bufido.

─Tonto. ─murmuró con gracia justo cuando Hugo se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguido de Jay y un par más del equipo de rugby.

─Mis compañeros de fútbol americano me han dejado abandonado. ─dijo Hugo un poco contento de más, probablemente por el alcohol que habían tomado antes de salir.

─Si es que los que valemos somos los de rugby. ─dijo un risueño Stiles.

─Hola, soy Hugo. ─dijo entonces saludando a Derek, quien alzó las cejas y asintió.

─Derek. ─dijo simplemente.

─Hostia, tío. Tu novio es guapo. ─dijo Hugo dándole a Stiles un codazo cómplice en las costillas.

─Tengo buen gusto. ─rió Stiles mirando a Derek, que rodó los ojos, pero con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. ─Y no lo digas muy alto... se lo tiene muy creído.

─Ah, bueno... eso también le pasa a Jay. ─rió Hugo ante la mirada confusa del aludido, que había escuchado su nombre pero, debido al alto volumen del bar no había escuchado de qué.

─¿Qué hablas de mí, idiota? ─dijo con una sonrisa confundida.

─Nada, nada. ─rió Hugo. ─Que eres muy guapo, Jay.

─Lo sé, tu madre me lo dice mucho. ─siguió bromeando el rubio.

─Uuuuuuuuh... ─se burló Hugo entre risas. ─Mi madre tiene mejor gusto. ─siguió provocando Hugo, haciendo que comenzara una conversación de "a ver quién dice la mayor burrada".

─¿Sabes a quién me recuerda Jay? ─murmuró Derek al oído de Stiles quien, gracias a su oído sobrenatural no tendría problema de escuchar.

─¿A quién? ─preguntó intrigado Stiles, mirando al moreno.

─A Jackson. ─dijo simplemente, viendo cómo Stiles estallaba en carcajadas.

─¡Es igual! ─siguió riendo el castaño. ─Dios, hasta en la actitud... no sé cómo he podido ser tan lelo.

 

La noche fue avanzando y los chicos se movieron de bar en bar en busca de la buena música y, para qué mentir, detrás de las mujeres. Bueno, en realidad eso lo hacían los compañeros de Stiles, ya que lobo y jaguar estaban más que bien servidos de mimos y arrumacos.

Derek se había integrado sorprendentemente bien. Si bien era cierto que no intervenía demasiado en la conversación, sí que colaboraba con asentimientos y el grupo lo había aceptado a la perfección. ¿Vínculo común? Los deportes, estaba claro... y las mujeres.

─Buah, esa sí que es un bombón. ─murmuró Hugo mirando a una chica pelirroja que acababa de entrar. ─¿No? ─preguntó al que estaba al lado que, en este caso era Derek.

El moreno miró a la chica que mencionaba el pelirrojo y, tras evaluarla, alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

─Su amiga rubia está mejor. ─dijo sin dar demasiada importancia.

─¿Entonces a ti te gustas las chicas? ─comentó Hugo sorprendido.

─Por eso le gusta Stiles. ─picó Jay mirando al castaño, que achicó los ojos y lo fulminó con su mirada, aunque Derek rió por lo bajo y rodeó la cintura de su novio.

─Stiles me gusta por muchas más razones. ─cortó el moreno mirando con superioridad al rubio, que sin embargo rió sin maldad. A Derek no le disgustaba demasiado el chico, mucho menos desde que encontró parecido con Jackson y la forma de actuar del ya no tan odiado Jackson Wittermore con el que terminó haciendo buenas migas después de alojarlo en su casa el tiempo que estuvo en Beacon Hills tras la graduación, pero no permitiría ningún menosprecio a Stiles.

─Pues... Derek... creo que la rubia te ha escuchado. ─dijo entre risas el pelirrojo, mirando hacia la rubia que se acercaba sinuosa con la mirada clavada en el moreno.

─Date media vuelta, guapa. ─dijo Stiles una vez ella se había acercado completamente. ─Este está pillado. ─terminó con mirada asesina y una sonrisa en los labios que hizo que Derek bufara ante la actitud posesiva del jaguar.

La chica le miró indignada y se fue por donde había venido y los chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Stiles se limitó a dar un beso corto y casto a su novio y mirarlos, ahora que estaban boquiabiertos.

─Eres un capullo jodidamente celoso. ─dijo boquiabierto Hugo.

─No me gusta que babeen sobre mis cosas. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que de nuevo Hugo riera. ─Además, Derek es mucho más brusco.

Los demás se rieron, incrédulos. No fue hasta que la noche comenzaba a llegar a su fin y el bar iba a cerrar, cuando pudieron comprobar cuán celoso era el moreno.

Derek había ido fuera del bar a atender el teléfono y un chico se aprovechó para acercarse a hablar con Stiles que, tan simpático como siempre, le siguió la conversación al igual que los demás allí presentes en el grupo.

No fue hasta que Stiles sintió una mirada extraña de coqueteo viniendo del recién llegado, así como una mano en su trasero, cuando Derek volvió a entrar. Y su llegada fue una llegada triunfal que hizo que unos cuantos se lo hicieran encima con una sola frase.

─Quita la mano de ahí o te la tendrán que recomponer con microscopio.

El chico se giró fanfarrón, pero cuando se encontró con la mole de músculos y ceño fruncido que tenía delante, quitó la mano sin pensarlo, balbuceó una excusa difusa y se evaporó en cuestión de segundos.

A esas alturas de la noche tan sólo quedaban Hugo y Jay, que lo miraban boquiabierto, pero con una sombra de sonrisa divertida.

─Os dije que él era peor. ─dijo Stiles sonriendo triunfal, señalando para Derek con el pulgar.

─Creo que me he cagado hasta yo mismo. ─murmuró Hugo aún en shock.

─Ese tipo va a tener pesadillas durante meses. ─asintió Jay.

─Derek haciendo amigos. ─dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz conocida.

─¡¡Scott!! ─gritó emocionado Stiles abalanzándose sobre su hermano. ─¿Qué haces aquí... vestido así?

─Novatadas de residencia. ─dijo una muy sonriente y achispada kitsune también vestida de un modo inusual.

Scott iba con un mono naranja que a Stiles no le costó reconocer, al igual que al mirar a Kira con una peluca azul y una ropa también muy característica. Ambos novios iban de Goku y Bulma.

─A veces me arrepiento de no haber ido a la residencia. ─rió Stiles viendo a su mejor amigo rodar los ojos.

─Estabas más ansioso por vivir con Derek. ─dijo mirando al beta, que saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. ─Hola, por cierto. ─dijo Scott mirando a Jay y Hugo, que sonrieron, habiéndole reconocido al momento, ya que estaban hartos de escuchar a Stiles hablar maravillas de su mejor amigo Scott y su novia Kira.

─Yo soy Hugo y él es Jay. ─dijo saludando un tanto achispado el pelirrojo.

─Scott. ─dijo con una sonrisa. ─Ella es Kira.

─¿Qué os dan en Beacon lo que sea para que ninguno esté borracho a estas horas? ─murmuró algo molesto . ─Bueno... a excepción de ella. ─dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la asiática, que rió cantarina.

─Han tenido una vida muy mala... bebían como cosacos desde los 7 años y ahora naaaaaada les afecta. ─dijo ella tan segura que parecería cierto. ─Yo saqué a Scott de las drogas. ─dijo aún más convencida, haciendo que Derek alzara las cejas por la excusa tan mala y, tras una rápida mirada a los dos humanos que la miraban estupefactos, intervino con una escusa mucho mejor.

─Será la altitud. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─El bar está cerrando. ─intervino el portero, acercándose a ellos. ─Deberíais ir saliendo.

─Yo quiero un kebab. ─dijo Kira instantáneamente, colocándose la peluca.

─Me apunto. ─respondió sin dudarlo Hugo.

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí el capítulo 4!  
> Espero que os guste... siento mucho la tardanza. Espero poder retomar un buen ritmo de actualizaciones ya que tengo algo en el horno...  
> Pero por el momento os tendréis que conformar.  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

Tras las largas horas de fiesta (largas, pero divertidas) Stiles, Derek, Scott, Kira, Hugo y Jay estaban en un restaurante 24 horas en el que servían un pésimo kebab pero que todos devoraron con gusto.

─Sabe fatal... ─comenzó Stiles mirando raro el kebab al que le acababa de dar un mordisco enorme. ─Pero por alguna razón me encanta.

─Es lo mejor después de una buena fiesta. ─dijo sonriente Hugo, con la boca llena de su propio kebab.

─Yo creo que me comeré tres. ─dijo la asiática risueña. ─O cuatro... o... mierda. ─dijo levantándose de golpe para salir corriendo hacia la calle, siendo observada por todos.

─Tarde o temprano el alcohol tiene que salir... ─comentó Jay haciendo una mueca.

─Voy. ─dijo Scott levantándose rápidamente para salir con su novia.

─Esta gente... no sabe beber. ─dijo Hugo haciéndose el hombre mayor y maduro que, desde luego, no era.

─Lo dice el que vomitó dos veces antes de salir de casa. ─murmuró Jay antes de atacar su kebab.

─¡El puto tequila era malísimo! ─se defendió el pelirrojo mirando con odio a su amigo rubio.

Stiles y Derek solo pudieron reír ante el pique que se traían los dos humanos, que parecían competir por quién daba el bocado mayor al kebab.

Pocos minutos después de que Scott hubiera salido a acompañar a su terriblemente borracha novia, el sensible oído de Stiles captó algo afuera y miró sorprendido a Derek, quien de repente se enderezó.

Un rugido... ¿Scott?

─Yo creo que también me encuentro mal. ─dijo rápidamente Stiles saliendo en una carrera, seguido de cerca por Derek.

─Al final resulta que los de Beacon no son tan fuertes. ─rió Jay, coreado por su amigo Hugo.

 

Cuando Stiles salió del restaurante turco de dudosa calidad higiénica, no tardó en ubicar los ruidos y corrió hacia uno de los callejones cercanos. Stiles y Derek se encontraron entonces con una escena, cuanto menos, atípica.

Kira estaba prácticamente desmayada en una esquina y Scott, tirado en el suelo, forcejeaba con un desconocido que intentaba agarrarle la cara mientras babeaba como un perro rabioso.

─Ayuda... ─logró decir el alfa mientras sujetaba las manos del desconocido rabioso que, al parecer, pretendía sacarle los ojos.

Sin dudarlo más, pues su mejor amigo, hermano y alfa estaba en peligro, Stiles transformó sus garras dispuesto a atacar, pero Derek lo retuvo.

─¿Qué...? ─musitó el jaguar mirando a su novio, que estaba algo pálido ante el espectáculo.

─Es humano. ─dijo el lobo con los ojos clavados en el atacante.

Stiles miró de nuevo hacia el desconocido que intentaba atacar a su alfa. Era cierto. Ese chico era un humano normal... y Scott parecía haberlo notado también, por ello no atacaba con su potencial de lobo.

Derek se acercó y lo cogió de la espalda, alejándolo del latino, que se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a su beta a inmovilizar al atacante contra la pared, aunque Derek no parecía necesitar ninguna ayuda.

Kira, por su parte, comenzó a abrir los ojos y Stiles fue a ayudarla a incorporarse.

─Idos. ─murmuró Derek.

─¿Cómo qué... ? ─comenzó Stiles a protestar.

─Llama a la policía e id a descansar. ─repitió el lobo, esta vez mirando tranquilizador a Stiles, que le miró dudoso, sospechando que su novio le escondía algo. ─Vamos, Stiles... soy policía, me encargo de estas cosas. Y Kira necesita que la cuideis. Lleváosla a casa y descansad. Yo iré enseguida.

─Vale, vale... ─admitió Stiles mirando a la asiática que, realmente, tenía muy mala pinta y, en ese estado, no podría volver a la residencia o avisarían a sus padres.

─¿Estás seguro, Derek? ─preguntó el alfa antes de ver cómo su beta asentía.

Tras una rápida llamada de Scott a la policía mientras cuidaba de Kira sentada en un banco de madera, Stiles volvió de la tienda de kebabs de avisar a sus amigos de que se iban a casa y los tres cogieron el camaro de Derek para ir a la casa que policía y estudiante compartían.

─Si potas en el coche, Derek nos mata. ─advirtió Stiles con una mirada asesina a la asiática.

─OK. ─rió ella subiendo los pulgares.

─Bien...

Stiles condujo rápidamente hasta su casa y Kira, afortunadamente para el pellejo de los tres ocupantes del coche, no vomitó sobre la carrocería del amado Camaro de Derek. Subieron a la casa y la acostaron en la cama que compartían lobo y jaguar. Después de que se durmieran, alfa y beta fueron a la cocina a tomar algo mucho más comestible que el "kebab" de juernes.

─¿Por qué llevas con el ceño fruncido todo el camino? ─se burló Scott comenzando a untar paté en pan de molde.

─Es... bueno... ese tío tenía mucha fuerza, ¿no?

─Sí, bueno... en cuanto noté que era humano, controlé mis poderes... ─comenzó a defenderse Scott, pensando que el jaguar se metería con él por ser "débil".

─No, no, tranquilo... ─rió Stiles notando el tono de justificación. ─Me refiero a que... era humano, pero se comportaba como...

─Como un loco. ─asintió Scott.

─Como un animal. ─rectificó Stiles. ─Como un animal loco.

Scott asintió en silencio y dio el primer bocado a su sandwich al mismo tiempo que Stiles, quien fruncía el ceño y miraba una esquina de la cocina.

─Estás tramando algo. ─dijo Scott con la boca llena.

─No tramo nada. ─se defendió el jaguar. ─Pienso.

─Es lo mismo.

─No. ─rió Stiles negando con la cabeza. ─Pensar y tramar algo son cosas muy distintas. Estaría "tramando algo" si pensara en hackear la red de policías y enterarme de lo que está pasando... pero "pienso" en qué demonios le pasaba a ese tío.

─Bueno... da lo mismo, Stiles. Es un loco lleno de esteroides que se emborrachó y fue a buscar problemas con el menos indicado. ─dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros. ─De no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que era humano, le hubiera rebanado en dos.

─¡Qué bestia! ─bufó Stiles. ─¡Tu no matarías a una mosca!

─Por mí no... pero lo primero que pensé fue en que querría dañar a Kira. ─dijo el alfa serio. ─Por ella sí mataría.

Stiles miró con una sonrisa a su amigo. No porque hubiera admitido que fuera capaz de matar... sino por todo el amor que exudaba por la adorable, tierna y peligrosa Kira.

─Eres adorable. ─se burló Stiles, recibiendo una colleja cariñosa de su amigo.

─Te echaba de menos. ─admitió el lobo mirando con ojos sinceros a su hermano. ─Suena ridículo... estamos en la misma ciudad y casi no nos vemos.

─Tú tienes que sociabilizar con los de tu residencia.

─No quiero que pienses que te doy de lado. ─dijo sinceramente el alfa. ─Eres mi mejor amigo.

─Tranquilo, Scott... ─se burló el jaguar posando su mano sobre el hombro del lobo. ─Ya sé que por mí también matarías.

─Idiota... ─se rió el alfa.

─Además, siendo sinceros, yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo libre... entre amueblar la casa, arreglarla y los entrenamientos...

─Pues cuando nos hayamos estabilizado, se acabaron las excusas para no quedar. ─dijo el alfa ofreciendo la mano para sellar el pacto. Mano que el jaguar tomó y estrechó seguro.

─Hecho.

 

Tras la comilona, jaguar y lobo se sintieron entumecidos y cansados, por lo que se tumbaron en los sofás a ver un poco la televisión antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos. Stiles abrió los ojos poco después alertado por la vibración de su móvil. El nombre y la foto de Derek se iluminaban en la pantalla.

─Hey.

─ _Llegaré pronto a casa._

─Te preparo ahora algo de comer. ─dijo bostezando. ─¿Cómo vas a venir?

─ _En metro. ─_ rió el lobo por lo absurdo de su pregunta.

─Idiota... Un sandwich te vale? Es que estoy completamente sobado y no quiero quemar la casa.

─ _Un sandwich es perfecto._

 _─_ Pues aquí te espero.

─ _Gracias, por cierto._

─De nada, lobo despertador.

 

Tras la breve conversación, Stiles comenzó a prepararle la comida exprés a Derek y Scott se despertó entumecido por el sofá.

─¿Quién era?

─¿Por qué preguntas si lo sabes de sobra? ─murmuró risueño Stiles. ─Anda, ve a la cama con Kira.

─Pero vosotros querréis dormir también.

─Hasta que pudimos poner la cama, nos convertimos en expertos en dormir en el sofá. Sois los invitados, tenéis que estar cómodos. ─rió Stiles. ─Anda, ve a la caaaaaaaaama.

─Si te empeñas... ─murmuró sonriendo agradecido Scott.

─¡Pero nada de cochinadas! ─advirtió con el cuchillo embadurnado en mayonesa.

Cuando Stiles terminó de preparar el sandwich, se tumbó de nuevo en su sofá, quedándose instantáneamente dormido. Siendo jaguar adoraba dormir... aunque con la vida de estudiante, lo cierto era que dormía incluso menos de lo aconsejable para un humano.

Derek entró en la casa y Stiles estaba tan dormido que ni se enteró. Derek miró al dulcemente dormido y su humor cambió instantáneamente, no pudiendo evitar darle un beso en la frente a su novio, quien se revolvió murmurando con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue hacia la cocina y vio con ganas el sandwich que Stiles le había preparado.

Le dio un bocado y todas sus preocupaciones, que no eran pocas, se desvanecieron. Estaba realmente hambriento y cansado, por lo que se lo terminó rápidamente y, tras escuchar los ronquidos de Scott en su cuarto, se colocó en el sofá, haciéndose hueco para dormir como tantas noches habían dormido.

Antes de dormirse, la preocupación volvió a asaltar al lobo, quien miró con pesar a su novio.

─No permitiré que nada malo te pase, Stiles. ─murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos, abrazando al castaño más contra sí.

─Te quiero. ─murmuró un Stiles completamente dormido.

─Y yo a ti. ─susurró antes de darle un beso tras la oreja a su novio, que gimió instantáneamente, sin despertarse siquiera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchos me conocéis y sabéis que la calma no tardará mucho en desvanecerse... o al menos no habrá tanta jajaja :)   
> Así que disfrutad por el momento... tengo un montón de malévolas ideas en mi cabeza.  
> MUAJAJAJA  
> Un beseteeee
> 
>  
> 
> Para seguir al tanto de las actualizaciones (ya que no tengo horario establecido de subida de capítulos) podéis seguirme en mi cuenta personal de twitter (@BukyBuh) ¡Saludos, terrícolas!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Buenos días!!  
> ¿Extrañados de ver un capítulo tan madrugador un sábado? Bueno, la explicación es que tenía pensado subirlo ayer, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y... bueno, que me pasó :P
> 
> Este capítulo está dedicado a todos esos amigos que interfieren en sus planes e incluso madrugan o se hacen cientos de kilómetros para dar una sorpresa o ayudar cuando hace falta. 
> 
> Así que no os entretengo más... espero que os guste.   
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Los días tras el **juernes** fueron algo difusos. Derek había duplicado los turnos en el trabajo y Stiles estaba irritado y molesto por el escaso tiempo con su novio y, lo peor, por la sensación de que este le ocultaba algo. Y algo importante.

Había pasado más de una semana y por fin había llegado el fin de semana, por lo que Stiles pudo remolonear algo más en la cama, hasta que escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Derek acababa de llegar.

De un salto se levantó y fue hacia el sonido.

─Buenos días, dormilón. ─saludó Derek. Al no obtener respuesta, se giró hacia su novio, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. ─¿Te pasa algo?

─Sí. ─dijo simplemente.

─¿Y me lo vas a contar o tengo que seguir indagando? ─dijo volviendo a mirar su taza mientras se echaba el café.

─Me pasa que sé que me ocultas algo. ─dijo Stiles comenzando a gruñir por lo bajo, sintiendo a su jaguar realmente molesto.

─¿Que te oculto algo? ─repitió Derek restándole importancia. ─Acabo de venir del trabajo.

─¡Y una mierda! ─rugió Stiles ya completamente airado, mirando a su novio, que se giró para devolverle la mirada, frunciendo él también el ceño.

─Piensa lo que quieras, Stiles. ─dijo el lobo tomando la taza y yendo hacia el cuarto de dormir.

─¿Dónde vas? ¡Estamos hablando! ─murmuró con rabia yendo tras el lobo, que posó la taza en la mesilla para empezar a quitarse el uniforme y mirar, con el ceño comenzando a fruncirse, hacia su novio.

─No. ─negó el moreno. ─Tú me estás gritando sin ningún sentido, acusándome de que te estoy mintiendo. Yo, en cambio, solo quiero acostarme y dormir porque llevo 16 horas trabajando sin parar.

─¿Y por qué llevas 16 horas trabajando si se puede saber? ─dijo Stiles achicando los ojos.

─Porque es mi trabajo. ─respondió Derek alzando la voz, cansado en general, y hastiado por la reacción de Stiles, a quien prefería que le saludara con un beso y no con acusaciones de cosas que probablemente no fueran mentiras pero que... si se las ocultaba era por su bien.

─¡Y un cuerno!

─Stiles... ─advirtió Derek cansado por el numerito, con un gruñido grave saliendo de su pecho.

─Me ocultas algo.

─Estoy cansado.

─¡Claro que estás cansado! ─espetó Stiles. ─Llevas más de una semana trabajando dos turnos al día sin ningún sentido... ¿Cómo no vas a estar cansado?

─Pues si sabes que estoy cansado... ¿por qué no cierras la boca, dejas de acusarme de ocultarte nada y me dejas dormir? ─respondió Derek tan airado que rompió la puerta del armario al cerrarla de un portazo.

Stiles miró con los ojos como platos la puerta que ahora a duras penas colgaba de una bisagra y luego miró a su novio, que respiraba pesado, como cuando intentaba contener a su lobo. Alzó las cejas y lo miró retador.

─¿Acaso quieres atacarme? ─comentó atónito mirando al moreno que, tras cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro, se calmó lo suficiente.

─Solo quiero descansar.

─Muy bien. ─asintió Stiles yendo al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha, mientras maldecía mentalmente a su novio, que se terminaba el café y comenzaba a meterse entre las sábanas.

Salió de la ducha y miró con el ceño fruncido a un profundamente dormido Derek. La escena le conmovió lo suficiente como para calmar sus nervios un tanto, pero entonces volvió a sentir la punzada de sospecha que la actitud de su novio había removido su propia desconfianza.

                Stiles no dudaba de la fidelidad de su novio. Que Derek le estuviera siendo infiel no ocupaba ni una mínima posibilidad en su cerebro de chorlito. Sin embargo, sabía que le pasaba algo al lobo y sabía que se lo estaba ocultando. ¡Y no sabía qué era! Al principio intentó restarle importancia... pero poco a poco Derek desaparecía cada vez más y entre su humor de chucho idiota y su propio humor de gato desconfiado, sumado con la cercanía de la luna llena, hacía que Stiles no pudiera controlar prácticamente al jaguar.

Por ello, se vistió con unos vaqueros simples, una camiseta y unos playeros, para ir a buscar a su mejor amigo y alfa. Puede que Scott supiera algo y, aunque ya se lo había comentado alguna vez, sabía que por teléfono era demasiado fácil mentir y también sabía que Scott no sería capaz de mentirle en la cara.

***

Tres golpes retumbaron por el pasillo de la cuarta planta de la residencia en la que se hospedaban Scott y Kira.

─¡¡Abre la dichosa puerta que te estoy escuchando!! ─gritó Stiles con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando al otro de la puerta algunos gruñidos pero cómo, en efecto, Scott se levantaba de la cama.

Tras unos rechinar de los muelles del colchón y somier de la cama, Stiles pudo escuchar perfectamente los pesados pasos de su amigo, mientras murmuraba maldiciones contra su mejor amigo. El lobo, finalmente, abrió la puerta y encaró al jaguar, que lo miraba con ojos dorados. Instantáneamente, Scott transformó los suyos en dos orbes rojos que hubieras sobrecogido a cualquiera... a cualquiera que no fuera Stiles.

El jaguar, no sólo no temeroso por la mirada "asesina" del alfa, entró sin siquiera pedir permiso al cuarto y, tras una mueca de disgusto, abrió la ventana de par en par.

E hizo bien en no asustarse de su amigo, por muy alfa que fuera, era Scott. El moreno gimoteó ante el pesar de tener un mejor amigo tan insufriblemente hiperactivo y se lanzó de nuevo sobre la cama.

─Eh, no te duermas.

─¡Es sábado! ─murmuró Scott acurrucándose poco a poco junto a sus sábanas.

─Me da absolutamente igual. ─dijo tirando de las sábanas para destapar a su mejor amigo. ─Vengo a interrogarte.

Scott alzó la mirada entre sus dedos y la clavó en el gesto serio de su amigo.

─¿De qué quieres preguntarme?

─No. Preguntarte no: interrogarte. ─recalcó la palabra dividiéndola por sílabas.

Scott se incorporó un tanto prestando atención por primera vez a su mejor amigo. Sería más sencillo estrangularle... pero con el paso de los años esa mierdecilla ahora sobrenatural que no tenía un gramo de grasa, pocos de músculo y muchos de nervios, se había vuelto fundamental para él. ¿A quién mentía? Stiles era fundamental desde el día que se retaron a comer arena en el parque, con 4 años.

─Derek está raro. ─dijo de repente Stiles, completamente apesadumbrado y con la mirada clavada en un rincón. ─Y no "raro" como normal... "raro" en plan "jodidamente raro". ─Aclaró con sentido sólo para lobo y jaguar. ─Me oculta algo.

─¿Y por qué no le interrogas a él?

─Porque... ¿Por qué preguntas cosas tan absurdas, Scott?

─Bueno, es tu novio... ese lobo amargado ya no tan amargado que te soporta y tolera como un campeón... pregúntale. ─terminó Scott con una sonrisa al notar el cambio de esencia de Stiles.

─¿Estamos hablando del mismo lobo no tan amargado? ─bufó Stiles sentándose al lado de Scott, sobre la cama.

─¿Acaso crees que te esté...?

─¿Qué? ¿Siendo infiel? ─murmuró Stiles mirando a su amigo quien, como asentimiento, tragó duro. ─No. ─negó rotundo, volviendo a mirar sus manos. ─Lo pensé los primeros días, pero... pero no. Der no me haría eso.

─Voy a omitir lo de que le has llamado "Der" y me voy a centrar entonces en tu teoría.

─Creo que me oculta algo. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─¿Ya está? ─preguntó tan sorprendido el lobo que le salió una risita burlona al final de la pregunta por lo que su amigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ─Quiero decir... ─carraspeó para enmendar su burla. ─Eres Stiles, amo y señor de las teorías conspiratorias y raras, dios de toda la verborrea mundial y me vienes a despertar diciéndome que " ** _Der_** es raro y te oculta algo".

─Yo venía a interrogarte. ─recalcó el punto señalando con uno de sus huesudos huesos a su amigo. ─Después he entrado aquí, notado el olor a sexo diario lo cual me deja claro que no has salido de la habitación porque estás demasiado ocupado con Kira en... en vuestros asuntos. ─dijo con petulancia viendo el gesto embobado de su amigo. ─También he visto tu cara de zoquete y me he dado cuenta de que tú no sabes nada de lo que trama Derek.

─¡Oye! ─recriminó ofendido Scott, a lo que Stiles devolvió una media sonrisa. ─Pero a ver, Stiles... lo estás planteando de la manera equivocada... ¿Quién sabe? Sí, puede que Derek te oculte algo, pero no tiene por qué ser algo necesariamente malo. Puede que... ¡yo qué sé! Puede que esté planeando un viaje romántico contigo, o un regalo... ¿Por qué tiene que ser algo malo?

─¡Porque lleva demasiado tiempo siendo todo perfecto! ─estalló Stiles frustrado, levantándose de golpe de la cama y subiéndose ágilmente a lo alto de la estantería.

Scott lo miró desde la cama. Comprendía la actitud de su amigo... él mismo se pondría canino si notara que Kira le ocultaba algo... lo bueno era que prácticamente nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas. Que no era tonto, pero necesitaba más tiempo que Stiles, por ejemplo. ¿Quién no necesitaba más tiempo que Stiles?

El alfa clavó la mirada en su amigo y beta (aunque realmente era un alfa ya que era el primero en su especie). La actitud tan salvaje, tan felina, le dejó claro que su amigo estaba al borde de perder los nervios.

─No es malo que las cosas vayan bien, ¿no? ─se aventuró el lobo. ─Quiero decir... no estamos en Beacon Hills, donde el foco sobrenatural del Nemetón llama a todas las rarezas del mundo a darnos problemas.

─No es eso. ─murmuró desde lo alto Stiles, con un puchero.

─¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué pasa Stiles? ─dijo verdaderamente preocupado su amigo, quien se levantó para acercarse a su estantería.

─Esta semana hemos discutido todo el rato. ─comenzó Stiles sintiendo sus ojos escocer. ─Se va a trabajar pronto, se tira dos turnos seguidos en el trabajo y cuando vuelve solo discutimos. Si le pregunto me contesta con gruñidos y si no pregunto... bueno, nunca he "no preguntado" ─remarcó su amigo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos─. Ya me conoces. Siento que me oculta algo desde hace días y cada vez que le pregunto él se enfada más... y por ende yo. ─explicó el jaguar. ─Yo solo quiero que me diga qué pasa. Si ha sido algo que he hecho yo, para enmendarlo, y si es algo que no depende de mí, pues apoyarle y ayudarle. Para eso están las parejas, ¿no?

─Es Derek, Stiles... recuerda que siempre ha sido muy cerrado y... ─comenzó suavemente.

─Pero no conmigo. ─cortó lastimeramente el chico jaguar.

─Stiles... ─murmuró derrotado Scott.

─No pasa nada. ─dijo el jaguar saltando sobre sus pies, quedando al lado de la puerta. ─Ahora está durmiendo, así que me voy a casa para averiguar algo cuando despierte. Siento haberte despertado, alfa gruñón. ─se despidió Stiles con una sonrisa forzada y un guiño a su amigo.

Scott vio a su mejor amigo marchar con su más grande sonrisa, sabiendo que solo era una máscara para que él no se preocupara... pero ya era tarde. No sólo por protección de alfa, no sólo por secundar a sus amigos... Stiles era su hermano y por eso iba a atajar el problema y ayudaría a averiguar qué demonios le pasaba a Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo, más que capítulo, ha sido un pre-ludio, como habéis podido comprobar... a partir de ahora veremos un poco más a Scott... que aunque un poco lelo (un poco bastante) representa junto con Stiles las facetas más verdaderas y sinceras de la amistad.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado...
> 
> ¡¡Veremos cómo avanza!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ya sabéis... si queréis manteneros al día de mis actualizaciones (y locuras varias) seguidme en mi cuenta personal de twitter: @BukyBuh
> 
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin es viernes!  
> Esta semana ha sido una semana de locos... pero finalmente ha llegado el fin de semana, así que... con más tiempo y muuuuucho más ánimo, os dejaré el capítulo de hoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

Stiles regresó al aparcamiento de su casa, intentando borrar ese asqueroso malestar que le provocaba estar enfadado con el lobo. Paró el motor e instantáneamente localizó el pulso de su novio. Puede que estuviera a pisos de distancia, pero el corazón de Derek era inconfundible para su oído de jaguar.

Bajó del coche con un suspiro y subió las escaleras de tres en tres para entrar por la puerta y respirar hondo el tan ansiado olor a hogar... sin embargo la amargura volvió a él al no localizar ni rastro del olor a amor y sexo que solía desprender.

No pudo evitar contener el puchero que le provocaba esa irritable sensación de ser rechazado por Derek, porque si bien no se planteaba siquiera que el moreno le estuviera siendo infiel, su jaguar (y también él) se sentía dolido porque el lobo no le contara qué demonios hacía; que no le desvelara el motivo de su actitud tan extraña.

Así que hizo lo único que le parecía favorable y tomó forma de ovillo, en una esquina del salón, mientras intentaba de mala manera contener sus suspiros y sollozos para no despertar al lobo. Después de todo, debía estar agotado y tenía muy mal despertar... lo que menos quería Stiles era que, además, volvieran a discutir por haberle despertado con su llanto.

Esa idea arañó con fuera a un pobre Stiles que no pudo contener mucho más el llanto. Ni siquiera cuando unas pisadas se acercaban apresuradamente por el pasillo.

 _"Mierda."_ ─pensó Stiles maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

─Stiles...

─Lo... lo siento, Derek. ─dijo sin deshacer el ovillo en el que había convertido su cuerpo. ─Vuelve a la cama, no quería despertarte.

─¿Tú estás idiota? ─dijo acercándose el lobo para agacharse a su lado y comenzar a acariciarle la cabeza con mimo. ─¿Cómo voy a poder dormir si estás llorando?

─Me iré a otro lado.

─Pero... ─suspiró Derek rodando los ojos. ─Lo que quiero decir es que no seré capaz de dormir sabiendo que estés llorando... sin importar dónde estés. ─dijo suavemente haciendo que uno de los brillantes ojos de Stiles le mirara a través de su escondite. ─Venga, vayamos a la cama.

─No tengo sueño.

─Pero yo sí... y así te consolaré, minino. ─dijo Derek provocando lo que quería. Stiles deshizo el ovillo y lo miró con los ojos achinados.

─No me compares con un gato.

─Lo sé, lo sé... tú eres mucho más **_roar_**.

─Exacto.

─Bien. ─asintió Derek con una leve sonrisa. ─¿Vamos?

Stiles no contestó, simplemente se dejó guiar por el lobo hacia la cama. Derek lo posó sobre las suaves y calientes sábanas. Aún mantenían el calor corporal de Derek y Stiles no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos complacido. Eso siempre le había gustado del moreno.

Derek se acostó tras él y le abrazó por la espalda, cerrando los ojos justo después de darle un beso en la nuca y comenzar a acariciarle detrás de las orejas para que el jaguar se calmara de cualquier locura que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el lobo no se podía dormir. Por muy cansado que estuviera Derek, su lobo arañaba con fuerza su piel, desde dentro, agonizando por saber qué le pasaba a su pequeño gato hiperactivo por el que, además de controlarse, se preocupaba hasta niveles insospechados.

─¿Qué te pasa, Stiles?

─¿Qué me ocultas, Derek? ─preguntó bajito, sin casi emitir un sonido. El lobo abrió los ojos y los clavó en su nuca.

─No te oculto nada.

─Mientes. ─dijo simplemente el jaguar, escuchando el suspiro derrotado.

─Son cosas del trabajo, Stiles, no puedo contarte nada de casos que estén en marcha...

─Siempre lo has hecho. ─dijo el jaguar por fin dándose la vuelta para encarar a su novio. ─Sabes que yo no le cuento nada a nadie, pero que me gusta saber qué haces o en qué estás metido porque sabes que así estoy más tranquilo. Y para colmo, ahora no es que me lo quieras contar, sino que, además, me mientes.

─¡No te miento! ─exclamó ya cansado de la dinámica de conversaciones desde hacía una semana.

─Sí lo haces. ─sentenció tajante. Derek abrió la boca para protestar, pero Stiles le cayó con un labio sobre sus dedos. ─He vivido toda mi vida con un sheriff en casa. Sé perfectamente las cosas que son legales y las que no y, perdona que te reviente tu mentira, doblar turnos durante más de tres días sin coger dos de descanso es **ilegal**.

Derek abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Stiles pudo descifrar que su gesto era, sin duda, de estar debatiéndose e insultándose a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota.

─Estoy con un caso de drogas. ─dijo simplemente Derek, completamente rendido.

─¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste!? ─espetó frustrado Stiles.

─Porque no quería que te preocuparas. ─contestó sincero Derek, haciendo que Stiles bufara.

─¿Qué me preocupara? ─Stiles se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, gesticulando cual poseso. ─Derek, sé que eres un policía más que apto. Eres fantástico en lo que haces... ¡y eres un hombre lobo! ¡Un asunto de drogas no es nada para tí! Además, tú ya has estado trabajando en ese campo y mucho peor en Oregón, donde una droga loca volvía loca a la gente como...

Stiles entonces abrió los ojos con pánico y miró rápidamente a Derek, quien tenía una media sonrisa lastimera en su cara, como si Stiles hubiera llegado a la conclusión a la que no quería que llegara.

El jaguar no sabía si quería golpear a Derek por habérselo ocultado o a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.

                ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que el tío que atacó a Scott y Kira en el callejón, ése humano completamente fuera de sí que parecía una bestia...? ¿Cómo no lo había relacionado con la droga mutante que había invadido Oregón meses atrás?

─No te entrometas.

─¿Cómo que...?

─Por favor, Stiles... mantente al margen. No quiero que salgas herido.

─Yo tampoco quiero que salgas herido. ─respondió obcecado Stiles, viendo a su novio rodar los ojos.

─Por esto mismo no te lo quería contar, Stiles. ─dijo incorporándose en la cama y yendo hacia el jaguar para cogerle de los hombros y fijar su mirada en los ojos castaños. ─Esa droga es letal para humanos y sí, lo sé que tú no eres humano, pero eres un jaguar. Sabemos que en mí no tiene efecto y ni siquiera sé por qué fue... pero bien por ser lobo, por ser nacido o simplemente por ser yo, soy inmune. Y no voy a permitir que te entrometas. ─dijo serio. ─Además, es un caso de la policía y tú tienes que ir a la universidad y...

─Pero no siempre investigas eso cuando estás de policía.

─Cierto. Hago horas sin estar de servicio. ─asintió Derek, dispuesto a contarle la verdad.

─¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? Puedo ser de ayuda.

─Lo sé. Sé que puedes ayudarme... pero también sé que me puedes distraer y lo peor, que pueden herirte. Y no quiero. Tú tienes que centrarte en sacar tu carrera adelante, deja de preocuparte por mí. ─terminó diciendo.

Stiles abrió los ojos, herido por la última frase y, sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó la mano y le dio un bofetón. Derek se llevó la mano al rostro sin entender realmente a qué venía ese ataque por parte del jaguar, pero lo cierto era que agradecía que no le hubiera atravesado el pecho con las manos.

─Ni se te ocurra decirme **jamás** que no me preocupe por ti. ─espetó el jaguar. ─¿Me he explicado con claridad?

─Vale. ─asintió el lobo. ─Lo siento, no lo volveré a decir. ─asintió el lobo, sabiendo que Stiles estaba tal vez demasiado sensible. ─Pero... tú me tienes que prometer que me dejarás hacer esto solo o con la policía.

─Me lo tienes que contar todo.

─¿Qué?

─No me inmiscuiré en el trabajo de campo, pero ayudaré en la sombra. Sabes que soy bueno averiguando cosas y con los ordenadores soy un crack. Y también sabes que soy capaz de hackear la red de policía de Nueva York y averiguarlo todo. Solo quiero que me lo cuentes tú para evitarme posibles condenas por hackeo.

─De acuerdo. ─se rindió Derek, haciendo que Stiles sonriera abiertamente. ─Pero ahora dormimos un rato.

─¿Dormir? ─preguntó juguetón Stiles, cogiendo de la cintura a su novio y comenzando a frotar su entrepierna contra la del otro.

─Dormir. ─dijo besándolo en los labios y deshaciéndose del agarre del jaguar para volver a la cama.

─¡Derek!

─¡Stiles! ─se burló Derek, metiéndose ya en la cama. Stiles frunció los labios ante ese gesto tan molesto como adorable. Le encantaba cuando Derek se ponía infantil y le imitaba o se burlaba de él. Y eso siempre, siempre lo hacía cuando estaban ellos dos a solas, escondiendo esa adorable parte de todos los demás.

─Hace una semana que no...

─¿Que no comemos filete? Cierto. ─rió Derek comenzando a taparse con las mantas.

─¡No!

─¿Entonces de qué?

─¡¡Quiero que me folles!! ─gritó Stiles desesperado ante la actitud casta de su novio, que se incorporó para mirarlo.

─Tenemos vecinos... van a pensar que solo me quieres por eso, así que deja de gritar esas cosas. ─dijo alzando una ceja pero con una sonrisa en los labios. ─Y estoy cansado, Stiles.

Stiles achicó los ojos mientras veía cómo Derek volvía a recostarse y palmeaba el colchón para que él también volviera a la cama. Stiles, en cambio, saltó sobre él con una sonrisa animal, a lo que el lobo contestó alzando ambas cejas.

─Pues entonces deja que te folle yo. ─dijo entre gruñidos deseosos.

Derek alzó las cejas incluso más y finalmente bufó con una sonrisa. Acarició tras la oreja del jaguar, que cerró los ojos con gusto, y lo recostó a su lado para taparle y abrazarle, comenzando a serpentear besos por el cuello del jaguar, sin dejar de acariciar tras las orejas y el pelo.

─Durmamos. ─susurró en su oído.

─Pero... ─protestó el jaguar mirando a los ojos del lobo.

─En otro momento, Stiles. ─susurró de nuevo dando un suave beso en los labios del jaguar.

─Cuando despierte. ─dijo rápidamente Stiles haciendo que Derek soltara una carcajada.

─Te quiero, Stiles. ─dijo tras serenarse y volver a abrazar a su preciado gatito.

─Y yo a ti. ─respondió dulcemente el jaguar. ─Descansa.

 

 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tengáis ina buena inyección de insulina a mano... porque ante vosotros está uno de los capítulos más pastelosos y tiernos que leeréis en esta entrega...  
> Así que quien avisa no es traidor.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Derek abrió los ojos dos horas más tarde. Miró a su lado y se encontró con un calmado y profundamente dormido Stiles. Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó para dar un beso en la punta respingona de su nariz.

Automáticamente, Stiles movió el hocico como el más adorable de los conejitos haría. Derek ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y miró al techo. Suspiró cansado. Su cuerpo aún le pedía más horas de descanso, pero la profunda respiración de Stiles le alejaba de su limbo de ensueño.

Se movió en la cama, quedando sobre su hombro para observar a su novio, que comenzaba a babarse por la comisura de su boca. Derek rió bajito y, tras coger su móvil (que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche) le sacó una foto. Tras observar su maravillosa obra, y sorprendido de que Stiles aún no se hubiera despertado gracias a su oído felino, decidió molestar un tanto a su novio. Si él no podía dormir, Stiles tampoco.

─Despierta Stiles. ─dijo pinchando con uno de sus dedos sobre las costillas de su babeante novio.

Como respuesta y protesta del aún durmiente Stiles, este produjo un ruido extraño entre un ronroneo, un gruñido y un hipido. Derek alzó las cejas divertido.

En todo su tiempo de convivencia y noviazgo, Stiles **nunca** había hecho ese sonido... sin importar si despierto o dormido. Aún divertido, Derek repitió el movimiento, haciendo que de nuevo, Stiles emitiera ese ruido.

─Mi novio... ─musitó molesto Stiles y con el ceño fruncido, aún profundamente dormido.

─¿Qué pasa con tu novio?

─Te va a... ─siguió Stiles, recibiendo otro pinchazo.

─¿Necesitas que tu novio te proteja? ─provocó el moreno, aún más divertido que antes.

─Mi novio va... va a ver cómo te despedazo.

─Gatito... eso es raro. ─siguió Derek esbozando una sonrisa.

─No soy un gato. ─murmuró un somnoliento Stiles.

─¿No? ─rió Derek al ver cómo poco a poco los ojos de su novio se iban abriendo. ─¿Entonces qué eres, _misifú_?

─Soy un jaguar que destripará a su novio si le vuelve a despertar clavándole un dedo en las costillas y llamándome gato.

─Qué gruñón se ha levantado, don Gato.

─Paso de ti. ─dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama para recoger a Nana del suelo, quien reclamaba su atención.

Derek rió y se quedó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras veía el mimo con el que trataba Stiles a su mascota, que ronroneaba sobre su pecho y frotaba su carita peluda contra la adormilada cara del chico.

Era tanto el cariño que Stiles le profesaba a esa gata que Derek en ocasiones sentía celos de la minina y le escondía el comedero con rabia. Después siempre aparecía Stiles regañándole y él se defendía diciendo que la gata ya estaba bastante gorda, que un poco de hambre no la mataría.

─Tengamos un hijo. ─dijo el lobo siquiera sin pensar.

Stiles alzó las cejas y lo miró con una mueca burlona.

─Cariño... por mucho que lo intentemos, no podemos. ─dijo Stiles posando a Nana a los pies de la cama y subiéndose a horcajadas sobre Derek. ─Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo hasta que desfallezca alguno de los dos. ─terminó diciendo con un movimiento de cadera que arrancó un gemido al lobo por la fricción.

─Cerdo, cochino, depravado. ─dijo entre risas el lobo, moviendo él también su cadera arrancando esta vez un gemido de anticipación de Stiles, que atacó los labios del moreno sin tregua.

Sus labios, como siempre desde el primer beso que se hubieran dado, estaban completamente acompasados y denotaban la complicidad y perfecta armonía que existía entre ambos. Sus lenguas bailaron al mismo son hasta que decidieron que sus pijamas estaban de más en la ecuación y tuvieron que separarse el tiempo justo para que ambas cabezas se descubrieran por sendas camisetas.

Derek rodó en la cama, quedando él arriba para acceder con más facilidad al miembro de su novio que cerraba los ojos sintiendo cómo la gran mano de Derek comenzaba a subir y bajar lentamente, agarrándolo con firmeza y seguridad... haciendo un recorrido circular en su punta, con su dedo.

Cuando ya Stiles estaba completamente erecto gracias a los masajes de su novio, éste engulló con pornográfica facilidad la totalidad del castaño, que enredó sus dedos entre las oscuras hebras del lobo, quien comenzó a envestir con vertiginosa velocidad una, dos, tres... incontables veces que para Stiles duraron una deliciosa eternidad.

Derek se separó, sabiendo que el castaño estaba al borde del abismo, para ir subiendo por su abdomen lamiendo y besando cada recoveco que encontraba de piel. Stiles entonces tomó las riendas y rodó en la cama, bajando hasta la entrepierna del moreno, que miró cada uno de los movimientos de su novio.

Stiles alzó los ojos en ese delicioso color miel de pura excitación y dio una larga lamida al miembro de Derek, que se comenzó a desesperar porque lo engullera por completo. En cambio, y con una sonrisa que brillaba con picardía y algo de maldad, Stiles decidió que los huesos de la cadera de su novio eran mucho más interesantes. Mientras con una mano masajeaba los testículos del lobo, hacía chupetones y mordisqueaba las caderas y los muslos del moreno. Si bien era cierto que de vez en cuando daba alguna lamida al miembro de su novio, eso tan sólo lo hacía para desesperarle.

─Dios, Stiles... ─gruñó Derek alzando sus caderas, notando cómo su pene llegaba a rozar levemente la mejilla del muchacho.

─Dime, Derek. ─dijo el muchacho de ojos miel sobre él, dando una sola y rápida lamida a su glande. ─¿Qué sucede?

─Chúpamela. ─ordenó el lobo, aunque más bien fue una súplica, mirándole con los ojos azul hielo.

─El niño Jesús nos está viendo y no quiero hacerle llorar... ─dijo Stiles con una mirada tan tierna e inocente que Derek por poco no se corre en ese instante. En cambio, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido grave al notar cómo la boca de Stiles comenzaba a envolverle.

Derek levantó la cabeza para observarle y lo que vio le sacudió el interior. Un jaguar completamente transformado le devoraba sin vergüenza ni mojigatería, sino con deliciosa actitud y disposición. Clavó entonces la mirada en el espejo frente a la cama y vio con claridad la marca de abá que decoraba la espalda de su novio; una marca que dejaba patente lo único que era.

─Tal vez debería parar... no quiero que la fiesta se acabe pronto. ─dijo Stiles alzando suavemente la cabeza.

─No... no pares, Stiles... ─suplicó el lobo viéndose cazado, pues Stiles le había pillado mirando el espejo.

─Perro salido... ─murmuró Stiles abriendo algo más las piernas para que Derek tuviera más visión aún. Sin embargo, el jaguar volvió a envestir contra el lobo, tragando cada vez más, sintiendo el final de este contra su garganta.

Derek observaba el reflejo de vez en cuando, viendo la perfecta espalda, algo delgada pero perfecta al fin y al cabo, de Stiles. Esa maravillosa espalda serpenteada de esos lunares, ahora con la marca de abá y que terminaba en ese pequeño y redondito trasero que tanto le encantaba mordisquear. Y ahí estaba Stiles, **su** Stiles, completamente dispuesto y abierto para él...

─Oh. ─murmuró al notar una pequeña intromisión algo más atrás de lo normal. Derek bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Stiles que claramente pedía permiso.

Si bien no era la primera vez que lo hacían siendo él el pasivo, no era algo con lo que realmente se sintiera cómodo... Sí, le gustaba y más aún si era Stiles quien, en realidad, sería el único que sobreviviría a un simple intento... pero... pero a su lobo, realmente, no le gustaba.

Derek cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para clavarlos en los ojos dorados del jaguar, que lo miraban expectante.

─Pero no aquí. ─aceptó Derek viendo la expresión extrañada de Stiles. ─No quiero tener que comprar otro colchón.

Stiles rió entonces recordando la última vez que habían "innovado" en sus relaciones... en la que, un Derek sintiéndose dominado y dividido entre humano y lobo, destrozó el colchón y la cama entera intentando controlarse para no intentar atacar al jaguar que el lobo sentía que le estaba nominando.

─¿Bañera? ─propuso Stiles tras mirar alrededor.

─Bañera.

Stiles se puso en pie con agilidad y corrió hacia el baño para empezar a llenar la tina con agua bien caliente. Derek apareció entonces, abrazándole por detrás y comenzando a besarle el cuello y sin dejar de acariciar el abdomen de Stiles, que se dio la vuelta para encarar y ser sus labios los que recibieran esos tiernos besos.

Derek rodeó sus glúteos con sus grandes manos y lo aupó para que el jaguar rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Aún con la bañera a menos de la mitad, Derek entró en ella con Stiles en sus brazos y, sin preparación siquiera, entró en su interior haciendo que Stiles gritara y gimiera a partes iguales.

El jaguar lo miró con sus ojos dorados, lleno de placer pero también confusión.

─Ahora mismo eres mío. ─dijo entre gruñidos el lobo, quien, mientras comenzaba a dar estocadas más rápidas y profundas, hincó sus dientes transformados en el hombro del jaguar, que gimió y gritó, deshaciéndose inmediatamente entre los dos, sintiendo también un leve hilillo de sangre escurrirse de su entrada.

No le preocupaba, se curaría pronto, el dolor se mezclaba con la pasión y el placer de una manera exquisita y, además... lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Derek entonces notó el olor a sangre y se separó un tanto. Miró la herida de su hombro. Sí, tenía sangre, pero no era la fuente del olor. Miro entonces al agua, que comenzaba a ser salpicado por pequeñas gotitas de sangre que se iban mezclando con el agua.

─Te he herido. ─dijo mirando al rostro impaciente de Stiles.

─Sigue, Derek...

─No... no debería haber... ─musitó el lobo intentando alejarse. En cambio, Stiles transformó sus ojos en orbes amarillos y sus garras se clavaron en su nuca.

─Te juro que, o sigues, o te arranco la cabeza.

─Stiles...

─¡Estoy bien! ─gimoteó Stiles. ─Solo quiero que me folles... Ya tendremos otro momento para el amor. ─terminó Stiles.

Derek alzó las cejas desorientado y sorprendido por la frase de Stiles y, tras negar con la cabeza y arriesgándose a que un jaguar completamente excitado le arrancara la cabeza, salió de él.

Stiles estuvo a punto de protestar por la negativa del lobo, pero se calló al ver cómo Derek cerraba el grifo, pues la bañera estaba completamente llena y se colocaba de espaldas al jaguar, mostrándose receptivo a lo que Stiles quería en ese momento.

El castaño se lamió dos de sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada del moreno para prepararle. Con la primera intromisión Derek emitió un leve gruñido que Stiles cesó con un beso en su nuca. Tras el primer dedo fue el segundo, y el tercero. Siempre con cuidado de no invadir demasiado rápido al lobo, gran dominante de la relación no porque el jaguar no pudiera contra él, sino porque por fin había comprendido que él sí era versátil.

─Ahora, Derek. ─susurró Stiles quitando sus dedos. Derek asintió y ese fue el gesto que Stiles esperaba para apartar sus dedos y dar paso a la verdadera penetración.

No duraron mucho, tal vez por lo apretado de Derek o por los orgasmos estrangulados de antes... por no decir que Stiles no quería hacer sufrir más de la cuenta a Derek. Lo habían hablado... no era que Derek no disfrutara con él en su interior... era que agotaba sus fuerzas controlando a su lobo cuando se revolucionaba por sentirse dominado.

Stiles eso lo sabía... y por eso no lo pedía demasiado. Aunque, para ser justos, a él y a su jaguar también les gustaba tener el control de vez en cuando y ser los dominantes.

─Derek... ─murmuraba Stiles acunado entre los brazos del lobo, aún dentro del agua de la bañera.

─¿Hmmm?

─Te quiero. ─dijo Stiles con una sonrisa sincera, girándose para mirar a su novio, que parecía embobado mirando tras sus orejas.

─Y yo a ti, mosca tocapelotas. ─dijo dando un beso en el cuello del muchacho al tiempo que notaba un brinco en el pulso de Stiles y automáticamente lo entendió. Mosca, musca... void ─Lo siento... no quería...

─Tranquilo. ─rió Stiles. ─Lo sé, lo sé.

─Yo...

─Que lo sé, Derek. ─repitió mirando a su novio para dejar claro que no estaba enfadado. ─Es como cuando yo te digo que tienes malas pulgas al despertar, chucho sarnoso.

─Idiota... ─rió Derek, mordisqueando la piel del hombro de su novio. ─¿Sabes? Lo que te dije antes, iba en serio. ─dijo antes de volver a intentar dejar un chupetón en el hombro del chico, que se borró instantáneamente.

─¿El qué?

─Lo de tener un hijo. ─dijo Derek comenzando a arañar el hombro del muchacho con sus colmillos transformados.

─¿Quieres adoptar? ─preguntó el muchacho mirándolo incrédulo, a lo que el lobo se encogió cómicamente de hombros. Estaba claro que le hacía ilusión la idea.

─Creo que se nos daría bien.

─¿Estás de broma? ─rió Stiles súbitamente, haciendo eco en el baño, tal y como lo habían hecho los gemidos minutos antes. ─Nos mataríamos por ver quién la lleva a la escuela.

─¿"La"?

─Claro. ─asintió el muchacho. ─Una niña a la que consentir y mimar a la que Lydia disfrazará de princesita.

─¿Y por qué no un niño que sea rudo, fuerte y que conquiste a las princesitas? ─rebatió cómicamente Derek.

─O una princesita jugadora de rugby que patee el culo a cualquier salido que vaya a conquistarla. ─siguió Stiles rompiendo estereotipos establecidos.

─O un chico rudo y fuerte que componga canciones o sonetos y conquiste a la princesita jugadora de rugby. ─sonrió feliz Derek por saberse ganador.

─Bueno... ─rió vencido Stiles. ─A mí también me gusta la idea pero... ¿de verdad nos ves preparados?

─¿Por qué no?

─Yo sigo en la universidad y tú trabajas demasiado.

─Yo trabajo demasiado por lo de las drogas y tú terminarás la universidad pronto.

─Bueno... "pronto" significa 4 años.

─Esperé mucho más a que te dieras cuenta de que me adorabas más a mí que a la estúpida y cursi banshee... y que te encantaba por encima del agente McMorbo Parrish, Jackson y Blueberg.

─Greenberg. ─estalló en carcajadas Stiles, hasta que la totalidad de las palabras de Derek retumbaron en su cerebro.

Le había pedido tener un hijo juntos... y le había dicho que 4 años no era nada comparado con lo que había esperado por él...

─Te quiero. ─dijo dándose la vuelta súbitamente para abrazarle y bascular media bañera por el suelo del baño. ─Te quiero mucho.

─Te amo, Stiles. ─murmuró con una sonrisa Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exijo un recuento de "oooooh" mientras leíais este capítulo :)  
> Espero que os haya gustado.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUMOR.  
> Este capítulo se basa en eso: en el humor.  
> Me he inspirado en los primeros capítulos de Teen Wolf (la serie)... espero que notéis ciertos parecidos en las conversaciones y, pues si no, al menos que lo disfrutéis y os riáis.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Con el secreto desvelado de Derek, los días retomaron la tranquilidad y serenidad de siempre. Al menos ya no necesitaba mentirle a su novio de dónde estaba ni qué hacía, lo cual mejoró considerablemente el humor de ambos, sobre todo del jaguar, que ya no gimoteaba por las esquinas imaginándose cualquier panorama en el que el lobo le ocultaba cosas aún más serias.

Aunque el caso de las drogas sin duda era un asunto serio.

─Buenas tardes. ─saludó un jaguar sonriente al lobo que acababa de entrar en casa y se quitaba la chaqueta, suspirando agotado.

─Noches. ─dijo el lobo dejando la chaqueta por cualquier lado.

─Derek...

─Estoy cansado... y ahí no molesta. ─dijo el lobo haciendo un mohín y dejándose caer tumbado sobre el sofá, al mismo tiempo que su novio refunfuñaba e iba a colocar la chaqueta del uniforme para dejarla en el perchero.

─Porque sé que ha sido un día duro, pero... ─dijo acercándose al lobo para darle un dulce beso en los labios. ─¿Qué tal el caso?

─Sigue igual de caótico... pero al menos hoy no ha habido ninguna otra víctima. ─respondió el lobo acariciando despreocupadamente la muñeca de su novio. ─De verdad creo cada vez más posible que esto sea un caso sobrenatural... El último drogado, el de ayer, despertó por fin y... bueno, no sé... ha quedado mal por la droga y eso, pero me huele extrañamente familiar.

─¿Le conoces?

─Me refiero a un olor familiar... pero no lo termino de ubicar. ─dijo pasándose la mano por la cara en claro gesto de desesperación. ─No sé... todo es demasiado extraño. Ya no sé qué creer.

─Ánimo, lobo amargado. ─intentó animarle el novio ronroneando al sentir de nuevo los hábiles dedos del moreno rascando con suavidad tras las orejas.

─¿Y qué tal en la universidad? Pareces tenso.

─No... bueno, en la universidad bien, la verdad. ─siguió hablando Stiles con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias. ─He sacado un 9 en el examen de la semana pasada... pero noto los músculos agarrotados, ¿sabes?

─La luna llena. ─terminó el lobo.

─Sí... es mañana y mi cuerpo ya lo comienza a notar... algo me dice que va a ser una noche intensa. ¿Seguro que no te puedes perder el turno de noche de mañana?

─He logrado tan sólo medio turno. Me cubre Amanda. ─dijo contento de notar el alivio en el rostro de Stiles. ─Al principio estarás solo, de todos modos. ¿De verdad no quieres ir con Scott?

─No, no... últimamente tiene demasiadas hormonas por eso de vivir con Kira... o bueno, de colarse a hurtadillas todas las noches en el cuarto de Kira. ─rectificó Stiles rápidamente, haciendo que el lobo soltara una risotada. ─Y paso de tener que sentir esas hormonas o creo que me volveré loco...

─Te controlas muy bien ya, Stiles. No es que le vayas a intentar montar. ─rió Derek.

─Lo sé, idiota... pero en serio. Este mes me noto demasiado revolucionado. ─dijo serio Stiles haciendo que el lobo se incorporara para mirarle más directamente.

─¿Crees que el celo...? ─comenzó el lobo con suavidad, tanteando el terreno.

Stiles lo miró con cautela.

Si bien era cierto que Deaton le había explicado que el celo no debería darse demasiado a menudo, Stiles tan sólo había sufrido uno desde su transformación... que fue cuando terminó en Londres al cuidado del tío Dmitri. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo... pero Stiles ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

─Sólo espero que no. ─dijo seriamente.

─¿Por qué no? Ahora vivimos juntos... ─dijo el lobo con voz sensual acercándose a su novio para devorarle los labios con lujuria.

─Ya, ya... ─rió el muchacho dejándose recostar sobre el lobo. ─Pero tú andas de aquí para allá con el caso ese dichoso y yo comenzaré pronto el período de exámenes... no sería un buen momento.

─Siempre es un buen momento para un revolcón. ─rió el lobo.

─Si tan sólo fuera un revolcón... pero si te cojo no te suelto, chucho. ─gruñó el jaguar comenzando a lamer goloso el cuello del lobo, que estiró la cabeza para darle más acceso.

─Lo mato. ─dijo de repente el lobo en un gruñido, haciendo que el jaguar le mirara con una ceja alzada. ─Te juro que lo mato.

─¿Qué...? ─preguntó desorientado el jaguar al ser apartado con suavidad.

De repente, un latido bien conocido al otro lado de la puerta hizo que riera al entenderlo todo. Derek, en cambio, abrió la puerta de la casa para dejar a la vista a un Scott sonrojado al haber notado por fin las hormonas, el olor a pasión y caer en la cuenta de lo que había interrumpido.

─Lo siento... pero... esto...

─Pasa. ─gruñó el lobo haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar al alfa.

Stiles apareció brincando y riendo y abrazó como saludo a su amigo, que aún estaba algo sonrojado. Los tres fueron a la diminuta cocina y Scott se sentó a la mesa mientras miraba con algo de vergüenza al lobo mayor.

─Atufas. ─dijo simplemente, haciendo que Derek alzara las cejas.

─Lo dice el adolescente que iba derrochando hormonas por todo Beacon Hills... ─murmuró dándose la vuelta para comenzar a preparar café.

─¿Y a qué se debe esta visita? ─rió Stiles cortando la tensión con sus afiladas uñas.

─Es que... me han ofrecido una droga novedosa. ─dijo sacando una bolsita de su pantalón. Stiles abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Derek por poco rompe la cafetera de la sorpresa.

─¿Cómo? ─preguntó entre confundido y en shock. ¿Tan sencillo era hacerse con ella?

─Un veterano de la residencia. Como es absurdo que yo tome drogas porque no me hace efecto iba a decir que no sin pensar... pero entonces insistió en que te convertías en el "animal" de la fiesta... así que cogí un poco...

─¡Stiles! ─reprochó el policía a su novio, que se encogió de hombros.

─No se lo iba a contar, pero me estuvo preguntando si ya habíamos arreglado las cosas y si ya sabía por qué estabas raro... y bueno, se lo tuve que contar porque su vena alfa le invadió y quería romperte el cráneo... Además, si lo piensas... está bien tener un infiltrado en pleno corazón de la universidad. ─se defendió rápidamente Stiles, viendo cómo surtía efecto la explicación y el ceño de Derek se iba suavizando.

─Aun así es un caso en curso, no lo vayas pregonando por ahí.

─¡No lo he pregonado por ahí! ─se explicó. ─Sólo se lo he contado a mi mejor amigo, tu amigo, y tu alfa.

─También tuyo. ─acotó Scott, a lo que Stiles rió.

─Sólo porque yo te lo permito. ─contestó guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Scott sonrió y Derek bufó, completamente "desenfadado".

─Déjame verla. ─dijo cogiendo la bolsita de droga en su mano y, tras un olisqueo, asintió. ─Es la misma. ¿Quién dijiste que te la dio?

─Uno de mis veteranos. ─dijo Scott. ─Se llama Henry... pero no creo que ande metido en líos raros... en realidad es uno de los más simpáticos y siempre está tranquilo y dice la verdad... creo que en realidad no sabe que lo que me dio es letal.

─Ya, bueno... aún así es peligroso, Scott. ─se adelantó Stiles acercándose a la droga que tenía su novio en la mano.

─Aléjate, Stiles. ─dijo apartando la droga del jaguar.

─¡Yo también quiero verla!

─No. ─negó el lobo guardándosela en los pantalones. ─Ya te he dicho que sé que a mí no me afecta, pero no sé si es por ser sobrenatural, un lobo o un lobo nacido... no sé si a ti te hará daño.

─¿A mí me afectaría? ─preguntó curioso el alfa.

Derek lo miró durante un rato y tras rodar los ojos y encogerse de hombros contestó ante la atenta mirada de ambos recientemente no adolescentes.

─Es posible. ─dijo sin más. ─No lo sé, Scott... y tampoco es como que sea buena idea que lo pruebes sin más.

─Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ─musitó el jaguar mirando al alfa.

─No lo sé.

─Primero deberías hablar con tu veterano y comentarle que has leído en la prensa acerca de esa novedosa droga. Diles que están dejando muertes a su paso... así, al menos, dejará de darla por la residencia. ─propuso serio Stiles.

─Sí. Pero, además, podría mantenerle vigilado. Tan vez me lleve a quien le administró la droga.

─Y así pescarlos con las manos en la masa. ─finalizó el jaguar chocando su puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano.

─¿Crees que será tan fácil? ─preguntó dubitativo el moreno de rasgos latinos.

─A veces lo más sencillo es lo mejor. ─repuso el ojimiel encogiéndose de hombros.

─Ehhh... ─intervino por fin el lobo mayor, que iba mirando de uno a otro mientras debatían. ─Parad el carro. ─dijo haciendo que su novio se carcajeara sin motivo aparente.

─"Parad el carro" ─repitió imitando a su novio. ─Eso ha sonado a mi padre. ─dijo volviendo a reír, esta vez coreado por el alfa, que notó entonces el parecido, y Derek los miró con el ceño fruncido antes de señalarles con un dedo.

─Vosotros dos no os vais a meter. ─dijo cortando al instante las risas de los dos ahí presentes. ─No os lo voy a repetir más veces: esto es un asunto de la policía y algo que puede ser peligroso para ambos... así que no os quiero ver metiendo vuestros hocicos de idiotas en esto. ¿Me habéis entendido?

─Pero... ─comenzó en súplica Stiles.

─¡Nada de peros! ─cortó tajante el lobo.

─¡Podemos ayudar! ─rebatió el jaguar extendiendo los brazos.

─¿Que podéis ayudar? ─dijo antes de bufar el lobo mayor. ─No os lo repito más: no os metáis. Olvidaos de este asunto...

─¿En serio? ─bufó Stiles. ─Podemos ser de ayuda, Derek. ─comenzó Stiles que cayó con una mano a Derek al ver que éste comenzaba a tomar aire para rebatirle. ─Somos jóvenes, tenemos el perfil de los que ya han sido afectados por la droga... ¡Por el amor de dios! A Scott se la han dado gratis. Por lo que, de conseguir información acerca de la distribución, podemos ser los topos perfectos. Tú, en cambio, por muy pibón que seas, tienes esa aura de "te voy a arrancar la cabeza" y "llevo una placa" que tira para atrás. Y conozco a tus compañeros... los cuales tienen un cartel luminoso en la cara que dice "pasma" y "policía cuarentón casado y ya con dos hijos", por lo que ellos tampoco serán buenos topos...

─Además que, si nos metiéramos en algún problema que significara entrar en combate, llevamos las de ganar. ─finalizó Scott tan triunfal que Stiles se dio la vuelta y chocó los cinco con su mejor amigo.

─Buen argumento, colega.

─He aprendido del mejor. ─respondió guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

─¿Ves? Todo está a nuestro favor, Derek. Podemos ayudar. ─dijo finalmente mirando orgulloso a su novio.

─No sois inmortales. ─dijo finalmente el lobo de ojos verdes, viéndose acorralado contra las cuerdas. ─De hecho tú el que menos. ─dijo señalando al jaguar.

─¿Yo? ¡Yo soy fuerte!

─Precisamente tú ya has pasado dos otitis y puede que esté por caerte un celo más. ─dijo el moreno acertadamente. ─Y cuando se te cruza el cable hay que tener un cuidado terrible porque sino tiendes a la autolesión. ─finalizó Derek cruzándose de brazos, sabiéndose el vencedor.

─¿Celo? ─preguntó la voz de Scott a sus espaldas. ─Yo eso no lo sabía.

─¿Acaso cambiaría eso en algo? ─bufó Stiles rodando los ojos. ─Además, no es algo seguro. Solo me siento algo extraño y podría ser perfectamente por la luna, así que no veo cuál es el problema.

─El problema es que no vais a participar en este caso. ─finiquitó el mayor de los tres. ─Asunto cerrado.

─¡Crees que soy débil! ─recriminó el jaguar, haciendo que Derek transformara sus ojos, cansado ya de la absurda discusión.

─Se que no eres débil.

─Eso es lo que dices, pero tus actos dicen otra cosa. ─dijo el jaguar achicando los ojos antes de salir de la cocina en dirección al servicio.

Derek suspiró calmándose y miró ceñudo al alfa, que lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

─Tienes un amigo muy insoportable. ─dijo en un gruñido, haciendo que Scott riera bajito.

─¡Te he oído, idiota! ─se escuchó desde el baño, de donde salió el jaguar completamente transformado y señaló con una de sus garras al lobo de ojos verdes. ─Y hoy duermes en el sofá. ─terminó antes de ir en dirección a la habitación.

─¡Un maldito **_drama queen_**! ─dijo esta vez bien alto el lobo.

─¡¡Y mañana también!! ─se escuchó la voz del jaguar.

─Vuestros vecinos deben pasárselo en grande. ─murmuró Scott intentando aguantarse las risas.

─Sí... siempre nos miran con amor cuando nos ven por los pasillos. ─dijo con ironía el lobo, haciendo que el alfa se desternillara de la risa por fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: El capítulo 9 vendrá muuuuuuuy prontito, ya que estos dos capítulos se dan mucho de la mano.   
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Scott consiguen inmiscuirse en la investigación del asunto de drogas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... como lo prometido es deuda, hoy otro capítulo más de Yaguareté·AbàIII.
> 
> Los próximos capítulos irán bastante unidos entre sí, así que espero poder sacar tiempo para ir editándolos y publicándolos bastante seguidos... o esa es mi intención. 
> 
> Y ya no os entretengo más... ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Derek permanecía en un rincón del pub, viendo cómo Stiles y Scott bailaban y se tomaban unas bebidas al lado de la barra de ese dichoso bar de mala muerte. ¿Cómo demonios había cedido?

Ah, bueno... cierto.

Su novio y su insistencia era demasiado para soportar... sobre todo después de una luna llena repleta de lagrimones y acusaciones de "no quererle", "no valorarle" ni "confiar en él", el lobo no pudo más que terminar cediendo y permitir que tanto Stiles como Scott colaboraran en el seguimiento de la droga.

Después de todo y, en cierto modo, los muchachos tenían razón al saber que ellos cumplían todos los requisitos aparentes para ser los candidatos perfectos a que se le administrara fácilmente la droga...

Derek salió de sus cavilaciones al ver a un chico de pinta dudosa acercarse a los dos amigos. Apretó los brazos y tensó la mandíbula al tiempo que veía cómo el extraño se acercaba demasiado a su novio, que reía (parte del plan pues se estaban haciendo los borrachos y realmente lo hacían demasiado bien) y le empujaba con absurda debilidad.

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando vio cómo el desconocido agarraba con insistencia el trasero de su novio y tuvo que apartar unos segundos la vista para detener las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el desconocido y hacerle trizas.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia sus "cebos", vio que Stiles se estaba manejando bastante bien y había arrinconado al desconocido contra una de las columnas.

─Se mira pero no se toca. ─le decía con fingida pronunciación alcoholizada.

─Vale, vale... no te imaginaba con tanta fuerza.

─Estás hablando con el zaguero de rugby de la universidad, papanatas. ─dijo con tono divertido Stiles al ver que el desconocido había pillado la "indirecta".

─¿Ah sí? ─comentó interesado el desconocido. ─No sabía yo que a los deportistas les gustaba la diversión... Pero ya veo que tú vas bien... "entonado".

─No lo suficiente. ─dijo dramáticamente el castaño.

─Yo te veo bien contento. ─rió el desconocido. ─Por cierto, yo me llamo Raúl.

─Pues encantado, Raúl... pero creo que, aunque me encanta tu compañía, voy a beberme el resto del tequila... para curar las heridas. ─dijo Stiles dándose la vuelta para pedir otro chupito.

─Espera... a este invito yo, colega... después de lo de ese cerdo de tu ex, te lo mereces. ─intervino entonces Scott sacando la cartera, dispuesto a pagar por dos tequilas que nos les harían nada... absolutamente nada.

Jaguar y lobo brindaron con sus vasos de chupito y lo bebieron de golpe, gritando eufóricos después, aumentando su ficticia borrachera. Derek alzó las cejas sorprendido de ver lo buenos actores que eran esos dos idiotas... pero frunció de nuevo el ceño al ver al desconocido insistir, acercando demasiado su asquerosa boca a la oreja de Stiles, quien no necesitaría que se acercara tanto... pero ahora tan sólo era un "universitario humano normal y borracho".

─¿Pero qué te ha pasado, gatito? ─volvió a interrumpir el tal Raúl.

─¿Gatito? ─repitió entonces Stiles frunciendo el ceño súbitamente. Gracias al cielo, Scott estuvo rápido.

─¡No le digas eso! ─dijo apartando suavemente al desconocido de Stiles. ─Es que... bueno, su ex se la pegó con una pava... que iba disfrazada de gata.

─El disfraz de puta por excelencia... vaya, lo siento, bombón... ¿Por eso necesitas divertirte?

─Por eso... ¡y porque me encanta perder el control! ─terminó saltando y coreando la absurda canción que sonaba en los buffles.

─Pues... ─dijo el desconocido volviendo a pegar sus labios contra la oreja del muchacho. ─Te invito a un... "tequila especial". ¿Quieres?

─¿Es de importación? ─dijo Stiles fingiendo estar medio ido, pero frotándose las manos en su interior.

─De lo mejorcito. ─aseguró el desconocido.

─¡Sí! ─gritó eufórico. ─Pero... Oh, mierda... no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo... encima de que sale por mí...

─No pasa nada. ─dijo sonriendo Raúl. ─Hay para todos.

─¿Has oído, Scott? ¡Sigamos la fiesta!

─¡¡FIESTAAAA!! ─coreó Scott yendo tras Stiles y el tal Raúl, no sin antes echar una significativa mirada a la esquina donde antes estaba Derek.

El lobo ya no estaba ahí... seguramente hubiera ido moviéndose hacia ellos para no llamar demasiado la atención por un brusco movimiento, por si acaso el camello no estaba solo y daba la voz de alarma.

 

***

 

Scott y Stiles siguieron coreando y vitoreando, "animados" por el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, mientras caminaban junto a Raúl quien, sin saberlo y nunca tan literal como hasta ese momento, se estaba metiendo de lleno en la boca del lobo.

Llegaron a un bajo en el que entraron siguiendo al camello y entraron en un recinto oscuro de mal olor pero que estaba bien acondicionado con sofás y sillas de aspecto cómodo aunque nada limpio.

─Sentaos por aquí... ─invitó Raúl, yendo a unos cajones para volver acto seguido con dos platitos que dejó ante los ojos de los dos adolescentes "indefensos y borrachos". ─No lo miréis así... no muerde. ─rió el chico desconocido. ─Mirad... os ofrezco esto porque es lo ultimísimo del mercado... y es la leche.

─¿Es meta? ─preguntó "atontado" Scott.

─No... es algo nuevo. Es el propio cielo en tus venas. ─siguió diciendo Raúl.

─¿Se pincha? ─murmuró fingiendo estar asustado Stiles. ─No sé si debería... tenemos los test de narcóticos del equipo en nada y...

─Eso es lo mejor. ─siguió Raúl. ─Es indetectable... además, no me harás el feo ahora de no tomarlo, ¿verdad Stiles?

─Yo... bueno... ─murmuró Stiles tocando insistentemente donde se inyectaría la droga.

─Yo lo tomaré primero. ─se animó Scott. ─Así verás que no pasa nada, tío... ¿Te parece bien, Raúl?

─Sí, claro. ─dijo él con una sonrisa radiante, comenzando a hacer la mezcla.

Stiles comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. El tal Raúl le estaba poniendo una goma en el brazo a Scott y justo iba a pinchar la vena del lobo, su mejor amigo, y no tenía ningún rastro de su novio. ¿Acaso no era ya el momento de intervenir? ¡¿Dónde estaba el maldito chucho cuando se le necesitaba?!

Stiles miró con horror cómo la aguja comenzaba a clavarse en le piel del lobo alfa, que súbitamente transformó la garra y agarró del cuello al camello, que soltó la aguja de inmediato y se alejó mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

─¡Woooo! ─comenzó el camello intentando calmarlo. ─Qué rápido te ha dado el efecto... tranquilo tío... ¿Ves al castaño ahí? Puedes desahogarte con él. ¡Sé una bestia! ¡¡Mátale!!

Scott se giró transformado a mirar a Stiles, que le devolvía una mirada ojiplática pero el lobo sabía por su pulso que estaba completamente tranquilo. Para seguir con el engaño al camello, Scott se abalanzó con un gruñido sobre el jaguar, que se dejó y gritó con dolor fingido mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados del camello.

Los pasos duraron poco en el callejón, ya que un golpe seco los detuvo y ellos supieron que el plan había salido a pedir de boca.

Lobo y jaguar salieron por donde el camello había salido y se encontraron con Derek poniéndole las esposas y leyéndole sus derechos a un Raúl tumbado en el suelo mientras murmuraba algo de tener que huir de la zona.

─Tranquilo... si tanta prisa tienes, vayamos a la comisaría. Ahí nada te alcanzará. ─dijo con sorna el agente vestido con ropa de diario, quien guiñó un ojo a su novio y con una voz casi inaudible dijo: "Buen trabajo".

La enorme sonrisa que cubrió el rostro de Stiles, llena de orgullo, no se desvaneció sino que se ensanchó al sentir el brazo de su mejor amigo rodear sus hombros.

─Vayamos a ver una peli... y déjame algo de enjuague... odio el sabor a tequila.

─Lo hemos hecho bien eh...

─Somos los mejores topos de la historia. ─confirmó el lobo comenzando a caminar en dirección a casa de su amigo.

Como la casa de Derek y Stiles estaba a las afueras, decidieron esperar al metro nocturno y en menos de tres cuartos de hora ya entraban por las puertas de la casa. El lobo se dejó caer en el sofá y Stiles fue a preparar algo de picar mientras veían cualquier película que estuviera dando en la televisión, como solían hacer de pequeños tras alguna trastada o volver del parque (lo cual no se excluía entre sí).

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─volvió a preguntar Stiles mirando de reojo a su amigo.

─Por decimoquinta vez, sí. ─rió Scott. ─Ya te he repetido mil veces que aunque me pinchara, no llegó a inyectarme nada.

─Ya bueno... yo qué sé... me preocupo.

─Stiles, soy un lobo como Derek. ─dijo entre risas el muchacho, aunque valorando la preocupación de su amigo. ─Si a él no le afecta, a mí tampoco.

─No sois iguales. Él es nacido.

─Y yo un verdadero alfa.

─Aún así... puede que la droga sea peligrosa para ti.

─Si quieres, podemos comprobarlo. ─dijo Scott sacando una bolsita de la droga, haciendo que Stiles le mirara atónito. ─La cogí antes de seguir a Raúl. ─se explicó.

─¿Desde cuándo eres el temerario de nuestra relación? ─se burló Stiles, sin embargo mirando con curiosidad la bolsita.

─¿Quién sabe? ─rió el lobo. ─¿Lo pruebo? ─preguntó entonces serio el lobo.

─Tío... no sé... Derek está tan empeñado en que no... no sé... puede que sí sea peligroso incluso para ti.

─Si no lo probamos, nunca lo sabremos. ─apuntó el alfa mojando su dedo en la droga.

─¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si pasa algo malo? ¿Y si te vuelves loco?

─Un poco no me matará... no me afecta el alcohol, así que no debería...

─Pero... ─siguió indeciso Stiles.

Sin embargo, Scott ya se había metido el dedo de vuelta en la boca y tragó suavemente, esperando por algún efecto. Stiles le quitó la bolsita de las manos y lo miró expectante. Esperando que por favor, no pasara nada malo y su mejor amigo no se convirtiera en una máquina de matar antes de quedar medio muerto.

Scott cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, tenía las pupilas algo dilatadas, pero no parecía una bestia. En cambio, comenzó a reír suavemente al principio, subiendo cada vez más el volumen.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó algo asustado Stiles, recibiendo en respuesta tan sólo una carcajada más de su amigo, que tomó su rostro con sus manos y siguió riendo. ─¿Estás colocado?

─Estoy... súper relajado. ─comentó tras un suspiro. ─Aunque... sí, puede que esto sea un coloque. ─rió de nuevo. ─Aunque no te sabría decir... nunca antes me había emborrachado o colocado. ─admitió el lobo.

Stiles estuvo algo preocupado, pero en cuanto vio que la reacción se asemejaba bastante a una ligera borrachera, se fue tranquilizando. Miró la bolsita y la guardó en el cajón. Él, en cambio, no se arriesgaría... si algo le pasara y llegaba a sobrevivir, sería a manos de su novio de quien moriría.

─Tío... ─murmuró un Scott tumbado sobre el frío suelo de la cocina ya que "tenía mucho calor". ─¿Te importa si me desvisto?

─No, no... adelante... ─rió Stiles. ─Te haré una tortilla para que se te baje un poco el colocón... ─comentó divertido Stiles, viendo cómo su mejor amigo se quedaba tan sólo en ropa interior.

Stiles siguió hablando con un drogado Scott hasta que terminó la tortilla y se la puso frente a la cara, viendo cómo éste comenzaba a olfatear gustoso.

─Dios, que bien hueles. ─dijo entonces, haciendo que Stiles riera.

─Sí, bueno... no soy un gran chef pero... ─comenzó Stiles, quedándose de repente pálido al entender lo que su amigo realmente había dicho. ─¿Qué acabas de decir?

─Hueles delicioso. ─repitió el lobo incorporándose un poco, cogiendo el plato con la tortilla y lanzándolo al fregadero para poder coger a Stiles de la cintura.

─¿Scott? ─llamó a su amigo, quien había pegado su nariz contra su cuello y aspiraba profundamente. ─Esto... ehm... Scott... esto es...

─¿Un sueño? ─gruñó gustoso el lobo.

─Incómodo. ─rectificó Stiles apartándolo con suavidad, al tiempo que el lobo reía despreocupado.

─Oye, Stiles... ¿Qué pasaría si...? ─dijo antes de parar y lamerse el labio con los ojos clavados en el cuello del jaguar.

─¿Si...?

─¿Si te mordiera?

─Que te patearía el culo, idiota. ─dijo girándose rápidamente para coger un queso y ponérselo frente a los ojos a su amigo. ─Come. Te sentará bien.

Scott cogió el queso y lo posó sobre la encimera para acercarse un poco más a Stiles, quien ya estaba arrinconado contra el mueble.

─Me apetece... quiero... ─comenzó a farfullar el lobo. ─Quiero besarte. ─dijo entonces el lobo bajo la atónita mirada de Stiles, quien buscaba la manera de alejar a su amigo sin atravesarle el pecho ni comenzar una pelea... estiró la mano y alcanzó la sartén con la que había hecho la tortilla y le golpeó en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo.

Scott cayó al suelo desplomado y Stiles se alejó de un salto justo en el momento en el que Derek abría la puerta y se quedaba pasmado por la escena.

─Tenemos un problema. ─dijo Stiles mirando con pánico a su novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente, los chicos tienen un problema: Que Derek les desgarrará el cuello por idiotas.
> 
> Como ya he dicho en las notas iniciales... estos capítulos que vienen a continuación estarán muy unidos entre sí y tendrán mucho que ver... así que intentaré poder publicar si no uno al día, uno cada dos días.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Extrañados de verme por aquí tan pronto? Sí, sí... yo también lo estaría.  
> Sin embargo, aquí estoy, con un capítulo más y que espero que os guste casi tanto como los anteriores.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

─¿¡Cómo podéis ser tan idiotas!? ─gritaba el lobo de ojos verdes aún sin querer creerse la historia que le había contado su novio.

Porque si lo que Stiles le había contado era cierto, su novio y el mejor amigo de este eran los dos unos cabeza huecas... no. Eran imbéciles rematados, subnormales profundos. ¿¡Cómo que habían tomado de la droga monstruosa sabiendo los efectos que esta podían tener!?

Para colmo, ahora tenía a un jaguar asustado pegado a su espalda mientras intentaba despertar a un alfa semi-desnudo que, bajo los efectos de la droga, se había insinuado a su mejor amigo (su novio) y le había intentado besar.

─Sois idiotas.

─Bueno, Scott fue el de la idea...

─¡Y tú le dejaste!

─Bueno... es que... tampoco pensé que fuera a ser demasiado peligrosa para él. Es un verdadero alfa.

─No. ─negó rotundo Derek yendo a por unas lonchas de jamón a la nevera. ─Es un verdadero imbécil. ¡Y tú otro!

─¡Que yo no hice nada! ─se defendió Stiles yendo siempre tras él. No quería quedarse demasiado tiempo cerca de Scott hasta no saber con qué intenciones e instintos se despertaría.

─Precisamente. ─dijo el lobo cogiendo, además, algo de pan de molde y cualquier cosa que pudiera ingerir el lobo para bajarle el colocón. ─No le impediste que lo hiciera.

─Yo...

─¿Y si llega a morir? ¿Y si llega a hacerte algo? ¡Cabezahueca! ─terminó dándole un capón al jaguar, que, sin embargo, no rechistó.

─Lo sé, lo sé... pero... ¿se pondrá bien? ─preguntó alicaído el muchacho yendo tras el lobo, que iba a atender a su alfa.

─¿Y yo qué sé, Stiles? Ya te dije que lo de esta droga era completamente impre... de... ¿cible? ─terminó Derek alzando una ceja, con la mirada clavada en la entrepierna del lobo alfa, que de repente estaba muy, pero que muy despierta.

─¡Oh, dios! ─murmuró Stiles tapándose la boca por la sorpresa, pero a punto de echarse a reír.

─Deberías irte, Stiles. ─terminó diciendo Derek volviendo hacia la nevera, esta vez yendo a por una bolsa de hielo que posó sobre el calzoncillo del alfa sin cuidado ninguno.

─Pero...

─Stiles... si despierta aún con ganas de... espero que besarte, y tú estás cerca, me pondré rabioso y esto acabará mal. ─se explicó Derek. ─Ve tú a su cuarto en la residencia, duerme allí o... al menos escóndete, yo qué sé.

─¿Le matarás?

─Por supuesto que no, Stiles. Le cuidaré y veré cómo se despierta. Si está fuera de peligro te aviso y vienes.

─Vale...

─Te lo digo en serio, Stiles... tienes demasiadas hormonas revoloteando. ─dijo el beta, comenzando a creer que el celo de Stiles finalmente estaba cerca.

─¿Crees que sea el celo?

─O la droga, o ambas... no sé.

─Vale. ─dijo dando un beso rápido en los labios al moreno. ─Avísame con las novedades. ─dijo yendo a abrir todas las ventanas del piso. Si sus hormonas estaban afectando al alfa... era mejor mantener el piso ventilado. ─Te quiero.

─Y no tomes nada que te de un extraño... idiota. ─murmuró el lobo sabiendo que el jaguar le escucharía aunque estuviera ya en el ascensor.

 

***

 

─Buenos días, ─murmuró Derek lanzándole una bolsa de patatas a un recién despierto alfa, que miró alrededor confundido, ya que se encontraba en la alfombra del salón, prácticamente desnudo.

─¿Qué...?

─Come. ─ordenó sin humor el lobo beta a su alfa, quien sin saber por qué tenía un hambre voraz. ─Así que investigando con drogas letales, ¿eh?

─Esto... ─comenzó a recordar Scott, aún tirado en el suelo.

─A ver si te entra en esa cabeza de chorlito que por muy verdadero alfa que seas no eres inmune a todo.

─Yo... yo creía que...

─"Yo creía que..."─le imitó el beta que, de no estar tan contenidamente enfadado, hubiera sido carcajeado por Scott. ─Eres idiota. Y eso no lo creo; lo sé. ¿Y si llega a pasarte algo peor? ¿Y si llegas a hacer daño a Stiles? O peor... ¿Y si defendiéndose te hubiese atacado y se hubiera culpado de por vida?

─¿Está bien?

─Solo traumatizado porque le intentaras besar y después tuvieras un empalme atroz al oler sus hormonas.

─¿¡Cómo!? ─dijo levantándose de un salto.

─Está ahora en la residencia, durmiendo con Kira. ─dijo tranquilizador el lobo, rascándose los ojos cansado. ─Ahora tú lo que tienes que hacer es inflarte a comer y no volver a hacer una gilipollez semejante.

─Lo siento.

─Eso no me vale. ─dijo girándose para mirarle severo, pero la mirada de cachorro apaleado le ablandó el corazón levemente.

─No se volverá a repetir. Lo juro.

─Anda, dúchate. ─dijo señalando el baño con un movimiento de cabeza.

─Sí. ─dijo rápidamente el alfa, sintiéndose perdonado, yendo al cuarto de baño.

Derek suspiró. ¿Quién le mandaría rodearse de estúpidos críos? Cogió el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje más a Kira y Stiles avisando de los avances y se puso a hacer un par de tostadas. Al menos esa mañana libraba y podría descansar toda la mañana... Solo esperaba que nadie le molestara o juraba que mataría a golpes a quien fuera.

─Tienes tostadas en la cocina. ─dijo frente a la puerta del baño.

─Gracias. ─dijo desde dentro el alfa.

─Y mermelada de todos los sabores en la nevera. Coge lo que quieras. Yo me voy a dormir.

─Lo siento. ─dijo la voz arrepentida del alfa. ─Y gracias, Derek.

─No hay de qué... solo empieza a usar la cabeza, anda... ─dijo arrastrando los pies hacia su cuarto, donde sin siquiera desvestirse se metió en la cama y se quedó completamente dormido al momento.

Scott salió del cuarto de baño ya escuchando la relajada respiración de Derek desde la habitación. Sí que debía estar cansado... aunque lo veía posible. Él mismo estaba adormilado y había estado durmiendo casi toda la noche, desde que Stiles lo dejó inconsciente con una sartén hasta ese preciso instante.

Se tomó las tostadas y buscó su ropa. La encontró sobre la encimera, pero completamente sucia y asquerosa... así que silenciosamente se fue hacia la habitación en la que dormía Derek.

La ropa de Stiles le serviría, no en vano había aumentado su musculatura y ahora eran prácticamente iguales, aunque el jaguar siempre mucho más estrecho, pero... le gustaba la ropa floja y, a una mala, podría usar una camiseta de Derek.

Derek... el lobo dormido que, si despertaba, de seguro le acuchillara por despertarlo... después de ser él mismo quien le mantuvo despierto toda la noche por una terrible estupidez.

Tendría que ser lo más sigiloso posible.

Entro a hurtadillas en la habitación y de puntillas fue hacia el armario, que localizó fácilmente gracias a su vista nocturna. Lo abrió con cuidado, lento para que no retumbara en ningún sitio... en cambio, un chirrido resonó por toda la habitación.

─Cállate, estúpida puerta. ─maldijo Scott en susurros a la puerta que, por fin se cayó. Cogió una camisa de Stiles que sabía que era ancha para que le pudiera servir, y unos pantalones caquis que le irían bien y de puntillas comenzó a salir de la habitación. Se vistió en la cocina y, tras dejar una nota de agradecimiento a Derek, salió de la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido.

Sin embargo, el destino era un puto y odiaba al idiota de Scott...

Y es que, las ventanas aún seguían abiertas de par en par para eliminar la esencia de las hormonas de Stiles y la propia corriente de aire cerró la puerta de un portazo que hizo retumbar el edificio entero.

─¡¡ **Yo lo mato**!! ─fue lo último que el alfa escuchó antes de salir corriendo, huyendo del más temible de sus betas, por haber sido despertado.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Este es un capítulo con alto contenido para adultos que contiene alto contenido sexual y violento.

 

 

Stiles se despertó entre jadeos, sudando como cuando era humano y le obligaban a correr en loes entrenamientos de Lacrosse y con la camiseta completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en su cama. Ya era de día, Derek ya estaría en el trabajo, pero su olor estaba impregnado por todo el cuarto.

El jaguar se incorporó en la cama y notó un dolor en su parte baja, encontrándose con un bulto que reclamaba su atención y que le trajo la explicación a su estado.

El celo había comenzado.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, fue hasta el baño y llenó la bañera de agua fría. Mientras el chorro del grifo iba llenando poco a poco con agua gélida el continente, miró con desesperación a su alrededor. Decidido y frustrado fue hacia el armarito del baño y rebuscó en el fondo de este hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: Las pastillas calmantes que lo deberían dejar KO lo suficiente para que Derek se lo encontrar aún inconsciente por la noche. Tras tomarse una pastilla, miró el bote y de nuevo a su entrepierna, tomándose de golpe otras dos. Tras tragar fuertemente, Stiles fue hacia la bañera prácticamente llena y metió su mano en el chorro para a continuación salpicarse algo de agua a la cara y el pecho.

─¡Joder! ─gritó el muchacho entre dientes. ─¡Qué fría!

Corrió a la nevera y abrió el congelador. Cogió la bolsa de hielos y corrió de nuevo hacia la bañera, donde vació todo el contenido en la ya helada agua. Se quitó la ropa maldiciendo su mala suerte y se metió dentro, poniendo su teléfono a buen recaudo sobre el bidé, a su alcance por si necesitaba ayuda.

─Joder, joder, joder... ─comenzó a murmurar cual conjuro mientras notaba su cuerpo combulsionar por el frío agua que lo rodeaba. Un hielo rozó su pene aún completamente erecto y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. ─¡Mierda, Derek!

Stiles alzó la mano y cogió su teléfono, dispuesto a llamar a su novio para... quién sabe, que saliera del trabajo pitando y fuera a follarle. Ese era su deber, ¿no?

─ _Stiles, estoy en el trabajo. ­_ ─dijo el susodicho como saludo al teléfono.

─Pues dile al superior que tu novio está en celo y que tienes que venir a follarle.

─ _¿Te has tomado las pastillas que te dió Deaton?_ ─preguntó con tono monocorde el lobo.

─No hacen nada...─contestó entre dientes el jaguar escuchando un leve silencio al otro lado del teléfono. ─Sé que estás ahí. Te oigo respirar... ─siguió el jaguar conteniendo un gemido al recordar la respiración del lobo contra su cuello mientras... ─Oh, dios, Derek, ven... Te necesito.

─ _No puedo..._

─Estoy en una bañera helada con hielos flotando y no se me pasa. Te juro que necesito que vengas. ─siguió rogando el jaguar mientras metía una mano en el frío agua para empezar a masturbarse, intentando desahogarse. ─Por favor...

─ _Voy a intentarlo_. ─dijo finalmente el moreno. ─ _Pero tendrás que esperar un poco_.

─Dios...─gimió Stiles sin poder contener un movimiento de cadera. ─Ven pronto.

─ _Ahora te llamo_. ─dijo el moreno cortando la llamada.

Stiles posó su movil sin cuidado sobre el borde de la bañera y, la mano que lo había sujetado durante la breve llamada, se metió también en el agua, comenzando a buscar la entrada.

Mientras una mano bombeaba su pene en un puño y arrancaba de su escuálido cuerpo ansiosos jadeos, la otra se hacía paso poco a poco, dilatándose, buscando ese punto que sólo Derek era capaz de alcanzar y que le sacudía el cuerpo por completo.

Poco después de haber colgado el teléfono, éste comenzó de nuevo a vibrar. Aceleradamente, Stiles intentó alcanzarlo pero se le resbaló y cayó dentro de la bañera. Aunque el jaguar lo intentó coger lo más rápido posible, la pantalla ya estaba cubierta de rayas y parpadeos que no auguraban nada bueno.

─Genial... ─masculló el muchacho entre dientes, lanzando el teléfono lejos y terminando de masturbarse lo más rápido posible.

Tras unas fuertes sacudidas, Stiles se deshizo entre jadeos y gemidos, corriéndose al instante. Salió de la bañera tras un rápido enjabonado y se vistió con lo primero que encontró antes de coger sus llaves e ir a por su jeep en busca de su novio. No sabía si podría deshacerse del trabajo... pues si Derek no podía salir del trabajo, Stiles iría al trabajo.

 

***

No tardó ni un cuarto de hora en llegar a la comisaría en la que trabajaba el hombre lobo. Tras una rápida mirada en el aparcamiento comprobó que el Camaro negro de su novio estaba en el aparcamiento, por lo que no había salido aún del trabajo. Avanzó hasta la entrada y justo entonces un hombre de unos treinta y poco años le preguntó el motivo de su visita.

─Yo... esto... ─murmuró Stiles notando un tirón en sus pantalones mirando los ojos achinados del hombre. ─Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos... ¿vietnamitas? ─dijo sin siquiera pensar el jaguar.

El recepcionista se movió incómodo tras el mostrador y tras un carraspeo, volvió a formular la pregunta que el muchacho había ignorado por completo.

─¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

─Y unos labios bastante... ─siguió el muchacho mirando los finos pero apetecibles labios del nervioso hombre.

─¡Stiles! ─Llamó una voz que le erizó el pelo de la nuca al muchacho, que se giró al instante clavando su mirada dorada sobrenatural.

─Der...

─Hey, Apolo... ya le he dicho al jefe que tenía que marcharme antes... mañana doblo turno. L siento, Stiles está... tiene una fiebre horrible y tengo que cuidarle.

─Sí... calor. Tengo calor. ─musitó el jaguar con la garganta seca, mirando la nuez de Adán de Derek mientras subía y bajaba con cada sonido de su grave voz.

─Hasta mañana, agente Hale.

─Der, tengo mucho calor... ─seguía musitando completamente ido Stiles, mientras el lobo lo llevaba agarrado del brazo hacia la salida de la comisaría.

─¿Por qué no me cogiste el teléfono? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas ligando con Apolo?

─Tiene unos ojos bonitos y unos labios geniales. ─comentó Stiles sin poderse reprimir más y abalanzándose sobre Derek para devorarle los labios.

Varias personas que entraban en la comisaría los miraron sorprendidos pero siguieron su camino hacia la comisaría.

Derek lo detuvo por los codos y lo apartó con suavidad aunque firmemente.

─Stiles, aquí no. Cálmate hasta llegar a casa.

─Pero no lo aguanto... no... yo quiero... ahora. ─dijo volviendo a besar al agente.

─No, Stiles. ─le separó de nuevo, viendo el recelo en los ojos del jaguar, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en enfado. ─No te digo que no lo vayamos a...

─Haz lo que quieras. ─dijo girándose y alejándose del agente, en dirección contraria a la comisaría.

Derek se pasó la mano por la cara y fue tras su novio. No lo pudo alcanzar hasta llegar a una calle paralela, donde lo empujó contra un callejón para devorarle los labios a su necesitado jaguar, que gimió de placer al notar el tacto del lobo.

─Te necesito Derek.

─Y yo a ti. ─susurró el lobo sintiendo cómo las manos del jaguar se colaban sin previo aviso en su ropa.

O lo intentaban, porque el uniforme de policía de Derek estaba demasiado bien abrochado y hecho a la medida. Derek detuvo al jaguar cuando sintió que, desesperado por no poder tocar su cuerpo, despedazaría su uniforme. Stiles le miró de nuevo con ojos dorados, sin entender por qué le detenía... pero fue el propio Derek quien desabrochó su uniforme, dando pleno acceso al jaguar, quien primero lo devoró con la mirada y luego comenzó a lamerle como si fuera un helado.

A Derek poco le importó que alguien pudiera verles... sabía que sería mucho peor que un descontento jaguar fuera rebanando cuellos y violando inocentes. Tan sólo se arrepentía de llevar puesto el uniforme, ya que eso llamaría mucho más la atención...

Un gruñido desde su parte baja hizo que Derek dejara de mirar la entrada del callejón por si venía alguien y mirara hacia abajo, donde un completamente transformado Stiles lo miraba con enfado.

─No me haces caso. ─dijo con voz felina.

─Estoy vigilando. ─se justificó Derek, comprendiendo en parte el enfado.

─No vas a casa cuando te lo pido, vengo a por ti y te la estoy chupando y tú me ignoras completamente... ─dijo incorporándose el muchacho y yendo hacia la salida del callejón, donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse bajo amenaza de tormenta y la gente caminaba sin percatarse de lo que sucedía en el callejón oscuro.

Derek quiso golpearse y golpear al jaguar, pero en cambio fue a por él y lo metió aún más al fondo del callejón, entre dos cajas de cartón. Lo empotró contra la pared y se arrodilló frente a él. Le bajó los pantalones y fue entonces él quien engulló el ya completamente duro pene de su novio.

Stiles gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las atenciones del lobo. Enredó sus largos dedos convertidos en finas garras en los oscuros cabellos de Derek y empujó marcando un ritmo más agresivo y rápido.

El lobo se dejó hacer, aunque pocas ocasiones permitía que el jaguar tomara tanto control y tan dominantemente... pero sabía que Stiles lo necesitaba, sabía que el celo sacaba su parte más salvaje... así que se concentró en controlar a su lobo, en mantenerlo sumiso mientras el jaguar marcaba el ritmo.

No fue hasta que el jaguar clavó levemente sus garras en la cabeza del lobo, haciéndole herida y sangre, cuando el lobo de Derek se revolvió y se transformó. El moreno se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó.

Los ojos azules del lobo y los amarillos (no dorados) del jaguar se encontraron en una batalla tan silenciosa como cruel.

─Cálmate, Stiles. ─logró advertir el moreno, con voz jadeante. ─Tranquilízate. ─dijo dando unos pasos hacia el jaguar, que lo miraba aún con un terrible brillo en los ojos. Derek cerró los suyos y cuando los volvió a abrir, el color verde pareció tranquilizar mínimamente al jaguar. ─Tranquilo... ─susurró antes de besar con suavidad los labios de Stiles, que se dejó besar con suavidad al principio, aunque poco a poco, el beso fue profundizándose cada vez más.

Derek se separó con suavidad y vio una mirada dorada clavada en él, haciéndole sonreír levemente. El moreno cogió suavemente a Stiles e invirtió posiciones, poniéndose él contra la pared bajo la atenta mirada del jaguar, que tragaba saliva con dificultad.

El moreno desabrochó de nuevo su cinturón y los pantalones y acercó al jaguar que lo miraba con el gesto inclinado, deleitándose de la vista que el lobo le ofrecía.

─Suave. ─murmuró Derek, poniéndose cara a la pared y ofreciendo su trasero al jaguar, quien alzó una mano para acariciar una de las nalgas de su novio, terminando la caricia con un pequeño azote.

Derek suspiró deseando tener la suficiente fuerza para controlar su lobo. No era la primera vez que Stiles era el activo... pero sí era la primera vez que permitía que Stiles, tan fuera de control, lo fuera. Normalmente el jaguar se controlaba y eso hacía que él pudiera hacer lo propio con su lobo, pero... ahora era distinto. Stiles estaba completamente fuera de control, guiado solamente por sus instintos más animales e impulsivos.

Stiles estaba en celo, completamente dominado por los instintos del jaguar y él... bueno. Derek simplemente esperaba que eso no terminara con uno (o con los dos) muertos.

El jaguar volvió a acariciar el trasero de Derek, ansioso por estar dentro de él. Miró sus manos y se encontró con las garras que terminaban sus dedos desde que habían entrado en el callejón... Se agachó y comenzó a mordisquear el trasero de Derek, tan suave y apetitoso...

Con sus garras separó las duras nalgas de su novio y observó su entrada sintiendo el escalofrío recorriendo la espalda del lobo. Stiles esbozó una sonrisa sabiéndose el único dueño de aquel pequeño rincón del mundo justo antes de dar una lametada el círculo de músculos que pronto le rodearían por completo.

Lamió y lubricó con su saliva durante unos minutos... no quería prepararlo, quería sentirle lo más apretado posible y, sobre todo, sus dedos terminados en garras le harían incluso más daño. Finalmente, se incorporó, apoyando contra la entrada su siempre duro pene gracias al celo.

─Stiles... ─murmuró Derek llamando su atención. ─Suave. ─repitió intentando no sonar autoritario para que el poco control que podría tener la conciencia humana de Stiles no se perdiera bajo el indómito jaguar.

Stiles acercó sus labios al cuello del moreno y dio un tierno beso al tiempo que comenzó a empujar su cadera contra Derek, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo cómo se partía en dos por la falta de preparación.

─Stiles... ─gruñó Derek, peleando en ese preciso instante con su lobo que se removía por el dolor y por el sentimiento de sumisión.

El aludido, aunque intentaba entrar poco a poco en la estrecha entrada de su novio, terminó perdiendo el control, entrando finalmente de una sola estocada, que arrancó un gemido de dolor del lobo. Stiles mordió su hombro en un intento instintivo de calmarle el dolor, pero el lobo jadeó aún más mientras sentía cómo el jaguar, lejos de darle tregua, comenzaba a mover de nuevo las caderas.

─No puedo... ─gimió Derek sintiendo cómo sus manos comenzaban a convertirse en garras y hacían trizas los ladrillos contra los que se apoyaba. ─Stiles, para.

─Eres mío. ─gruñó el jaguar. ─Mío.

Derek giró la cabeza, deseando encontrarse con unos ojos dorados pero, en cambio, los ojos que lo observaban eran del más venenoso amarillo que jamás hubiera visto. Stiles estaba completamente fuera de control... era inútil que rogara o suplicara... ahora mismo Stiles no estaba.

El lobo cerró los ojos sintiendo una nueva estocada de dolor y cerró los puños y los ojos, intentando ignorar el dolor y la situación para concentrarse solamente en mantener a raya a su lobo.

Los ladrillos en los que Derek apoyaba sus puños se resquebrajaron bajo su fuerza produciendo un estrépito que, sin embargo, no encubrió los jadeos de ambos: jadeos de placer para uno, jadeos de dolor para el otro.

_"Todo terminará pronto. Cálmate... sabes que le quieres. Tienes que controlarte. No querrás perder lo que más amas, ¿verdad? Un poco de dolor está bien a cambio de todo lo bueno. Contrólate. Tienes que controlarte... él no puede."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo, siento necesario declarar que no estoy **para nada** de acuerdo con ningún tipo de violación y/o sexo no consentido. Esto es algo que quiero dejar claro.
> 
> Por otra parte y antes de que nadie lo comente: La razón por la que las pastillas que Deaton no funcionaron en Stiles es que su metabolismo es mucho más rápido que el de los lobos y, sin tener una dosis continua del calmante, su cuerpo lo elimina prácticamente al instante. Algo que, aunque Deaton sabía o sospechaba (en una de las primeras lunas llenas puso un gotero a Stiles para controlarle lo suficiente para que pasara una noche de luna llena sin percances con Scott) no tenía posibilidad logística para poder prever una situación semejante y su solución.
> 
> Y por último, también antes de que nadie lo comente... Sí, tengo afición por hacer sufrir a nuestro siempre amargado lobo. Pero en palabras del propio Dylan O'Brien: ¿Habéis visto a Tyler H? Hay que hacerle sufrir o sino será demasiado sexy para la pantalla.
> 
> Nada más que objetar... pronto habrá capítulo nuevo. 
> 
> Y si queréis seguir completamente al momento las actualizaciones, seguidme en mi cuenta personal de twitter: @BukyBuh


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de la tormenta viene la calma...  
> y prometo no hacer más daño a Derek... en un tiempo. La próxima advertencia será por contenido altamente humorístico. I promiss!!
> 
> ¡¡Pasen y lean!!

Derek abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que una calma le invadía. Una calma sobrenatural, un estado en el que nunca jamás se hubiera encontrado. Su mirada estaba clavada en la lámpara de cristal que adornaba el techo de su habitación... ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Miró a su lado y se encontró con un Stiles con los ojos brillosos, en su tono avellana rasgo de su humanidad, mirándolo con silencioso pesar y agradecimiento.

Derek logró esbozar una sonrisa que en cambio hizo brotar una silenciosa lágrima de uno de los preciosos orbes que se clavaban en él. Alzó una mano y la borró con uno de sus dedos. Odiaba ver llorar a su Stiles.

─Estoy bien. ─murmuró.

─Lo siento. ─respondió Stiles acercándose para abrazarle. ─Lo siento mucho, Derek... yo... tomó todo el control, no podía hacer nada. Lo siento. Yo no quería... no quería hacerte daño pero él.

─Estoy bien. ─repitió. ─Tranquilo, Stiles, estoy bien.

Stiles se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos, teniendo los suyos invadidos por las lágrimas que, de nuevo, Derek se afanó en borrar con caricias y besos.

─¿Quieres que llame a Scott? ─preguntó Stiles, horriblemente preocupado. ─He intentado absorber tu dolor, pero... creo que yo eso no lo puedo hacer. Iba a llamarle antes de que despertaras, pero pensé que... bueno, pensé que no querrías que te viera...

─Estoy bien, Stiles. ─repitió Derek agradecido de que su novio no hubiera llamado al alfa. ─Sólo tengo algo de hambre. ─terminó diciendo, haciendo que Stiles se levantara de un salto y saliera corriendo, seguramente para prepararle algo de comer.

El lobo se incorporó, aún con la calma que le rodeaba y sin rastro de dolor. Stiles creía no poder eliminar el dolor... pero estaba claro que sí podía.

Se levantó con suavidad comprobando que se encontraba bien y abrió los ojos sorprendido al verse en el espejo. ¿Qué demonios? Se acercó a su reflejo y se encontró con su figura devolviéndole la mirada, pero pálida, ojerosa y con el cuerpo levemente manchado de sangre. Sin duda, su apariencia, no era la de alguien que "estaba bien" tal y como él había repetido desde que se había despertado.

Derek caminó hacia la ducha y tras quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba, pues Stiles seguramente le hubiera quitado el resto al llegar a casa, abrió el grifo sintiendo cómo el agua fría borraba todo rastro y olor de la sangre.

─¿Necesitas ayuda? ─escuchó a través de la puerta.

─Entra. ─murmuró escuchando acto seguido cómo entraba Stiles. Cerró el grifo y se giró para ver cómo su novio le acercaba una toalla y le envolvía con ella. ─No es culpa tuya. ─dijo mirando tiernamente a su novio.

Stiles asintió, nada convencido, y salió a la habitación para regresar con un pijama limpio. Ayudó a Derek a vestirse, aunque el lobo se encontraba bien para hacerlo solo pero sabía que Stiles necesitaba sentirse una ayuda, y fueron al salón. Derek se sentó en el sofá mientras Stiles volvía con un plato rebosante de puré de patatas y chuletas, arrancando una risa del lobo.

─Qué buena pinta.

─A la tarta de queso le queda un poco... tal vez en media hora...

─Stiles... ─reprochó con suavidad el lobo. ─Cállate y come conmigo... no me puedo comer el cerdo entero yo solo.

Tras comer entre los dos el enorme plato que Stiles había preparado, se recostaron juntos viendo la televisión. El jaguar de vez en cuando miraba al lobo, deseando que se encontrara bien de verdad y no estuviera mintiendo para no hacerle sentir culpable.

─Si me sigues mirando te arrancaré los ojos. ─dijo súbitamente el lobo, pillando de pleno a Stiles mirándole. ─Estoy bien, ¿vale?

─Vale. ─asintió Stiles recibiendo gustoso el beso del lobo.

─¿Qué tal va tu celo?

─Ya no hay. ─dijo Stiles seguro. ─Ni lo habrá.

─¿Cómo que no lo habrá? ─preguntó el lobo incorporándose para mirar al muchacho.

─He decidido que voy a castrarme. ─aseguró Stiles viendo las cejas del lobo hacer un interrogante. ─No castrarme de cortármelos. ─aclaró. ─Pero sí castración química.

─Pero Stiles... ─comenzó el lobo.

─No. ─silenció el jaguar. ─Nada de peros. No quiero otro celo, no quiero volverte a hacer... no. Ni nada parecido. ─aseguró Stiles sintiendo un escalofrío ante el recuerdo. ─No quiero... y de todos modos, no es como que pudiéramos tener hijos.

─Ya, pero...

─He dicho que "nada de peros" y no haces más que decir "pero".

─Stiles, piensa un poco.

─Ya lo he pensado. ─dijo firme el muchacho. ─Lo he pensado durante las 10 horas que has estado inconsciente, ¿vale? No voy a permitir que jamás te pueda pasar algo parecido. No. Y ya que por lo visto nunca en la jodida vida aprenderé a controlar a mi jaguar, pues a tomar por culo. Le cortaré las alitas para que no se crea el puto gallo del gallinero y se crea que tiene el poder de hacer y deshacer lo que le dé la gana. Punto. Fin de la discusión. Son mis pelotas y me las arranco cuando quiera.

Derek alzó las cejas y bufó al escuchar la última sentencia de su novio. Le besó y volvió a hablar.

─Es parte de ti.

─Pues claro que mis huevos son parte de mí. Por eso **yo** decido.

─No me refiero a eso, bestia. ─negó Derek con una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de su bien adorado Stiles. ─Forma parte de tu carácter, de tu esencia... Si para algo cuenta mi opinión, yo no lo haría. ─terminó diciendo Derek, dejando completamente perdido a Stiles.

─¿No lo harías?

─Si la situación hubiera sido distinta y yo te hubiera hecho daño a ti... bueno, no me puedo imaginar lo que me haría a mí mismo como castigo o medida de solucionarlo... pero ese no es el caso.

─Sí es el caso. ¡Me siento horrible!

─Y lo comprendo, Stiles. De verdad que lo hago. Y sé que por mucho que te diga que estoy bien... bueno, me he visto el careto y te conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo te sientes sin necesidad de tener sentidos sobrehumanos que te delaten. ─dijo Derek haciendo que el jaguar bajara la mirada. ─A lo que me refiero es que yo, ahora, como la "víctima", te digo que no lo hagas.

─Pero Derek...

─Escúchame, por favor. ─le cortó el lobo. ─Te estás controlando muy bien. Mucho. Desde que intentaste atravesarme el pecho hace años no ha habido un problema semejante. Y, sinceramente, tengo que aceptar parte de culpa de todo lo que ha sucedido. ─siguió Derek. ─Ambos sabíamos que el celo estaba cerca... no queríamos creer que así fuera, pero ahora sabemos que sí puedes tener más celos. Ahora ya estamos precavidos... por lo que, en el próximo celo, tomaremos medidas y, lo más importante, no me despegaré de ti. Puede que eso fuera el detonante para que el jaguar perdiera el control.

─"Puede" o "es probable" no es suficiente.

─Tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. ─terminó el lobo. ─Y, si algún otro día pierdes el control, siempre puedo arrancártelos de un mordisco. ─dijo con un tono de humor el lobo, haciendo que Stiles rodara los ojos.

─Genial, ahora, cada vez que me la chupes, pensaré en que me quieres castrar. ─dijo el jaguar haciendo que el lobo soltara una carcajada.

─Un momento... ¿Qué hora es?

─Si estás pensando en que tienes que ir al trabajo, te diré que llamé a la comisaría para decir que habías venido a cuidarme que tenía fiebre y gripe y te terminé contagiando. Así que... que sepas que estás de baja. ─dijo Stiles levantándose para ir a la cocina y volver con una tarta. ─Y la tarta ya está lista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado...  
> ¡Mañana más!  
> Sí, sí... habéis leído bien... Ma-ña-na


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estoy, de nuevo, tal y como prometí ayer... ¡¡Capítulo nuevo!!

 

 

La baja "por gripe" de Derek duró cerca de una semana. Seis días. Seis días que Derek y Stiles disfrutaron juntos. Al principio entre disculpas por parte del jaguar, hasta que el lobo se cansó de ser tratado como una princesita en apuros de esas de Disney que no saben hacer nada por sí solas y, tras una breve pero intensa pelea, ambos concertaron volver a la normalidad.

Así que, tras ese momento, los demás días de baja por enfermedad la pasaron encerrados en la casa con continuos arrumacos y mimos.

Pero era sábado y la baja por enfermedad se terminó, por lo que Derek tuvo que regresar a la comisaría. Stiles se quedó en casa estudiando para un examen que tendría la semana que viene y que, aunque llevaba bastante bien, le faltaban los últimos apuntes por haber estado "enfermo" en casa.

─No seas cabezón y llama a Hugo. ─dijo Derek lo evidente mientras se ponía la chaqueta del uniforme. ─Él te dejará los apuntes.

─¿Por qué no pensé yo en eso? ─murmuró más para sí mismo que con intenciones de que el lobo le escuchara. Derek rodó los ojos y tras un leve beso en los labios como despedida, salió por la puerta.

─Que tengas un buen día. ─murmuró con una sonrisa Stiles mientras escuchaba a Derek ir hacia el ascensor. De repente abrió los ojos y salió corriendo. ─¡Derek, espera!

─¿Hmm? ─musitó dándose la vuelta para mirar a su novio, quien salía solo en pantalón de deporte y corría hacia él.

─Tengo que llamar a Hugo. Recuerda que mi móvil está muerto.

─Toma. ─dijo dándole su teléfono. ─¿Quieres que te consiga uno de la que salgo del trabajo?

─Porfi. ─dijo marcando ágilmente el número de Hugo. ─¡Hey Hugo, soy Stiles!

─ _El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Inténtelo de nuevo más tarde o deje su mensaje después de la señal. Piiii._

─Soy Stiles. Mi teléfono ha muerto... se me cayó en agua. Este es el número de Derek. Devuelve la llamada en cuanto escuches este mensaje, ¿vale? ¡Gracias, futbolero!

Stiles colgó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono a Derek, quien esperaba ya que el ascensor ya había llegado a la planta.

─Si llama ya le digo que contacte contigo por facebook.

─Gracias.

─Te quiero. ─dijo dando un dulce beso a Stiles.

─Y yo. Ten un buen día, sargento Hale. ─se despidió Stiles con el saludo militar, a lo que Derek rió y rodó los ojos.

 

Derek se fue al trabajo y Stiles volvió a la casa y se tumbó en la cama rodeado de todos los apuntes que sí tenía para empezar a estudiar. A lo largo de la mañana estudió, se duchó, cocinó, limpió, puso la lavadora, tendió la ropa y volvió a estudiar. También habló con Hugo, quien le pasó todos los apuntes que le faltaban a Stiles en un e-mail a cambio de una cerveza a finales de exámenes.

Lo bueno de no tener teléfono móvil era que no tenía con qué distraerse fácilmente, lo malo era que encontraba cualquier cosa con la que excusarse para retrasar el momento de estudiar. Incluso había encontrado la manera de reorganizar los muebles del salón para que hubiera más espacio... e incluso había llevado a cabo tal reorganización.

Llegó la media tarde y, con ella, escuchó las llaves tintineando al otro lado de la puerta. Derek ya había llegado. ¿Tan pronto?

Stiles frunció el ceño. Derek nunca llegaba antes de lo normal... y menos si antes iba a hacer una parada para cogerle un teléfono nuevo. Se levantó y fue hacia el pasillo, donde forzó sus sentidos para asegurarse de que era Derek quien intentaba entrar.

Su olfato no servía de mucho, así que ignoró siquiera el intento de utilizarlo... lo solía hacer ya de modo automático. Fue su oído lo que confirmó lo que su intuición había predicho. Algo no iba bien.

Stiles corrió lo que quedaba de pasillo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un muy pálido Derek con manos temblorosas intentando introducir la llave en la cerradura. Su pulso era irregular y respiraba pesadamente.

─Derek... ¿Qué...? ─musitó Stiles justo antes de que el aludido se desplomara frente a sus ojos.

Stiles se agachó inmediatamente, comenzando a golpear con suavidad el rostro tan demacrado de su novio. ¿Qué le pasaba? A la mañana estaba perfectamente, pero...

─Derek, hey. Derek. ¡Derek! ─comenzó a llamarle angustiosamente.

El lobo abrió levemente los ojos algo desorientado, pero cuando cruzó la mirada con Stiles, asintió en una leve señal de estar bien y se dejó ayudar por su novio para entrar en la casa. Stiles lo dirigió hacia la habitación y apartó ágilmente con la pierna todos sus apuntes para dejarle hueco al lobo. Una vez lo tumbó en la cama, corrió a la cocina a por algo de agua y volvió al instante. Derek bebió unos sorbitos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos.

─Dios... ─murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

─Pero Derek, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Te han drogado?

─Estoy bien... esto... estoy... ─murmuró Derek abriendo los ojos de golpe y girándose a tiempo para no devolver sobre la cama y los apuntes de Stiles.

El jaguar abrió los ojos sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba y se subió sobre la cama para acariciar la espalda del lobo mientras terminaba de devolver.

─Tranquilo... tranquilo, Derek. ─murmuraba Stiles intentando calmar al lobo, que tenía la espalda cubierta en sudor frío. Stiles entonces comenzó a palpar los pantalones de Derek en busca del móvil y, cuando lo encontró, llamó a Scott.

─ _¡Hey! Apuesto a que no eres Derek. ─_ rió la voz de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

─Scott, a Derek le pasa algo.

─ _¿Cómo que le pasa...?_

Justo en ese momento, Derek volvió a vomitar y Scott se calló inmediatamente. Seguramente lo hubiera escuchado. Stiles volvió a inclinarse sobre Derek y de un salto fue a por una toalla para limpiarle la boca al lobo.

─Es urgente, ven.

─ _Ahora mismo vamos._ ─dijo Scott, dejando claro que Kira también iría con él.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos y Kira y Scott ya estaban a la puerta de casa. En todo ese tiempo, Derek tan sólo había vomitado una vez más, pero temblaba y tiritaba continuamente, además de ese incesante sudor frío que le sacudía las entrañas.

─¿Pero ha pasado algo? ─preguntó Kira viendo cómo su novio absorbía el dolor de su beta. ─¿Le han envenenado o...?

─No lo sé... por la mañana estaba bien. Y me he fijado y en el vómito no había rastro de muérdago o acónito... nada.

─¿Tiene alguna herida? ─preguntó Kira mirando a Stiles, quien observaba impotente la escena.

─No que yo haya visto. ¿Piensas que le han atacado?

─No sé... ¿Él no te ha dicho nada?

─Nada. Cuando abrí la puerta y me lo encontré decía que estaba bien y luego se desplomó... y ahora solo balbuceaba mi nombre... no sé. ¡Dios!

─¿Habrá sido la droga? ─preguntó por fin Scott mirando al beta, quien, en efecto, no paraba de llamar a Stiles entre balbuceos.

─No... a él no le afecta.

─Es que... ─comenzó Scott mirando significativamente a su novia, pero callando al instante.

─¿Es que qué, Scott? ─preguntó cardiaco Stiles.

─Es que... huele raro.

─¿Raro? ─preguntó Stiles frunciendo el ceño. Él no había notado nada. ─¿Cómo que raro?

Stiles se subió a la cama de un salto y comenzó a olisquear a Derek.

─Bueno, sí... huele un poco raro... pero a mí lo que me preocupa es lo del pulso. Suena distinto, como si tuviera un soplo o algo... ¿Es posible que a un hombre lobo le de un infarto? ¿Pueden tener arritmias? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que ir de Beacon? Al menos allí tendríamos a Deaton, joder.

─Stiles... ─logró decir entonces claramente Derek, quien dio un suspiro y pareció calmarse un poco.

─Dime Derek... estoy aquí.

Scott se puso junto a Kira para dejar a la pareja en su espacio y pareció que eso reconfortó levemente al lobo, que fue dejando de temblar poco a poco bajo las caricias y atenciones del jaguar.

─Llamaré a Deaton... tal vez sepa qué puede estar pasándole. ─sentenció Kira saliendo de la habitación seguida de Scott.

─Llamadme si me necesitáis. ¿Quieres agua, Derek?

El aludido asintió sin dejar de mirar a Stiles, que le dio un beso en la frente y se recostó a su lado.

─Cálmate Derek... tienes el pulso desbocado...

─Estoy bien. ─dijo el lobo recibiendo una mirada asesina de Stiles. ─Estoy mejor. ─rectificó el moreno.

─Sí, parece que lo estás... pero ¿qué te pasó?

─No sé. Estaba en el trabajo y me comencé a encontrar mal. ─dijo cerrando los ojos.

La puerta sonó y Scott apareció con un vaso de agua fresca al que el lobo le dio dos sorbos y se volvió a acostar.

─¿Te encuentras mejor?

─Sí. ─asintió el lobo.

─Te encanta matarnos a sustos... ─rió Scott. Sin embargo, el alfa dirigió una extraña mirada a Stiles, que su mejor amigo entendió a la perfección.

─Voy a prepararte esas tortillas que te gustan para que metas algo en el cuerpo, ¿vale? Descansa, Der. ─dijo el jaguar dando un beso a su novio antes de salir de la habitación junto al alfa.

Ambos se reunieron con Kira en el salón, la zona más alejada de la habitación, para empezar a hablar con susurros.

─He llamado a Deaton y dice que no sabe qué puede ser... pero que lo investigará y me llamará con lo que sea. ─informó la muchacha.

─Me ha dicho que estaba en el trabajo y que de repente se encontró mal... ─comenzó Stiles. ─En un humano sería una clara intoxicación o una gastroenteritis pero...

─No crea que sea eso. ─dijo simplemente Scott. ─Bueno, además de que no puede enfermarse, lo cual lo deja bastante descartado. Pero su olor...

─¿Qué pasa con su olor? ─preguntó Kira.

─No sé... no es "su" olor. ─dijo confundido Scott dejando aún más confundidos a los demás. ─Es como si... no sé, huele a otra esencia. Como si no fuera él. No es su "esencia". ¿Me explico?

─No. ─negó su novia.

─Para nada. ─corroboró Stiles.

─Si fuerais lobos lo entenderíais. ─murmuró el lobo haciendo que los dos "no lobos" alzaran las cejas. ─Es como cuando una persona cambia de colonia pero su ropa sigue oliendo a la anterior un tiempo. ─intentó inútilmente explicarse el lobo, que gruño exasperado. ─Yo me entiendo... pero el caso es que, cuando le absorbí el dolor no absorbí nada.

─¿Cómo?

─No sé. Simplemente no le tomé nada de dolor. Era como si no tuviera dolor.

─No entiendo nada. ─declaró entonces Stiles, terriblemente preocupado.

─No... ni yo. Nada de esto tiene sentido. ─dijo finalmente Scott.

─Esperemos que Deaton llame pronto con la solución.

─Bueno... ahora parece que está mejor. Tal vez haya sido algo momentáneo, ¿no? ─siguió el alfa.

─Puede. Pero ¿qué es capaz de afectar así a un hombre lobo? ─masculló la asiática.

─Que yo sepa, nada. ─murmuró el lobo ahí presente.

Los tres se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensando, hasta que Stiles se levantó para ir a la cocina y preparar una tortilla. Abrió la nevera y se encontró con un único huevo. ¿Qué coño haría con un solo huevo?

─Ve a comprar. ─dijo la voz de la asiática tras él. ─Nosotros cuidaremos de Derek. No te preocupes, si pasa algo, te llamaremos. ─dijo ella dándole su teléfono. ─No me lo tires a un charco eh. ─rió ella contagiando levemente al jaguar.

─Vuelvo en cinco minutos

 

***

─Vamos... ─murmuraba nervioso Stiles a la cola del supermercado más cercano. Al parecer el cajero de siempre no estaba y habían puesto en su lugar a una tortuga con forma humana que no sabía pasar los códigos en el lector.

Cuando por fin le tocó su turno, simplemente dejó el dinero exacto sobre la caja y se llevó su docena de huevos y los ingredientes para hacer un rico caldo y se fue corriendo. Había perdido mucho tiempo con el maldito cajero lento que en otra vida había sido un oso perezoso.

Justo cuando llegó al portal en plena carrera, el teléfono de Kira comenzó a sonar con el nombre de "Cachorrito" en la pantalla. En otra ocasión se hubiera reído, pero si le estaban llamando era porque Derek se encontraba peor.

─Estoy entrando en el portal.

­─ _De acuerdo. Date prisa._

Stiles subió todos los pisos a la carrera y entró por la puerta que Kira le mantenía abierta. Corrió guiado por el pulso extrañamente irregular de Derek y se lo encontró con Scott en el baño.

El beta devolvía el agua que había tomado en el retrete mientras Scott no separaba su mano de su hombro, seguramente intentando absorber su dolor sin ningún efecto.

─¡Derek!

─Ha sido de repente... ─se explicó Scott.

─Déjame, ya me ocupo yo.

─Vale... estoy fuera.

─Gracias.

Stiles se quedó al lado de Derek que, aunque ya no devolvía, parecía demasiado cansado siquiera para pedir que le llevara a la cama.

─Eh. ─le llamó Stiles en el suelo pegado a Derek, que le miró con ojos hundidos. ─¿Mejor?

─¿Qué me pasa? ─murmuró con voz dañada Derek.

─Lo averiguaremos, ¿vale? ─dijo con voz suave Stiles, acariciando la cabeza del lobo, que cerró los ojos bajo su tacto. ─¿Te llevo a la cama?

─Quiero ducharme. ─dijo Derek arrugando la nariz. ─Apesto.

Stiles rió y e levantó para ayudar al lobo a desvestirse y a entrar en la ducha. Finalmente, como quien baña a un perro, Stiles terminó tan empapado como el propio Derek, que incluso se rió de la broma de Stiles, asemejándolo a un perro.

─Ya parece que estás mejor... a mí no me engañas, tú lo que querías era librarte del trabajo. ─bromeaba Stiles sacando a Derek a la habitación envuelto en la toalla. ─Ahora vengo, te voy a por agua y la tortilla ya tiene que estar hecha.

Stiles salió al pasillo y se encontró a sus amigos con una leve sonrisa. Seguramente hubieran estado al tanto de los movimientos de lobo y jaguar y ya sabían que el lobo beta estaba mejor.

─Cotillas.

─Yo lo que me pregunto es por qué estás tú empapado si el que se bañó fue Derek.

─Porque sois unos putos chuchos. ─respondió Stiles de buen humor. ─Por eso. ─terminó Stiles recibiendo un leve capón de su amigo. ─Por cierto... ¿sabéis algo de Deaton?

─Nada. ─respondió Kira.

─Vale... ─asintió Stiles cogiendo una botella grande de agua. ─Mirad, Derek está mejor y estamos de exámenes... iros a casa.

─¿Estás seguro?

─Sí, sí. Si necesitamos cualquier cosa os aviso.

─Estaremos pendientes del teléfono.

─Gracias, chicos. ─dijo sinceramente Stiles. ─Sois los mejores.

─Se la tenía que devolver por cuidarme mientras estaba drogado. ─dijo con humor Scott, haciendo que Kira le diera un leve golpe en el hombro.

─Lo hubiéramos hecho de todos modos. ─rió ella.

─Gracias de nuevo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡He vuelto!!  
> Sí, sí... ya lo sé, me he ido durante demasiado tiempo, dejando una horrible intriga en el aire.  
> Durante los próximos capítulos sabremos si vuestras teorías o imaginaciones son reales o solo... suposiciones. ¡Tachán tachán!

Stiles se despertó con el horrible chirrido de la puerta del armario. Abrió un ojo taciturno y se giró hacia la fuente del ruido, encontrándose a Derek prácticamente vestido con el uniforme del trabajo.

─Eh, tú. ─recriminó el jaguar. ─¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Derek se giró con una tierna sonrisa, se acercó a él abrochándose su camisa y le dio un beso en los labios como saludo. Tenía de nuevo buen aspecto, pero...

─Me voy al trabajo.

─¡No puedes!

─Stiles, ya estoy perfectamente.

─Derek, ayer te la pasaste vomitando y tiritando... no puedes volver así como así. Aun no sabemos qué pudo ser... ¿Y si te vuelve a dar un chungo?

─Fue solo un rato... después ya estuve bien, ¿recuerdas? Sería algo pasajero.

─Bueno... eres mayorcito, haz lo que quieras, pero después no me vengas con tonterías, eh. Te aviso. Te ignoraré y te dejaré vomitando en el felpudo.

─No lo harás porque no me volverá a pasar. ─dijo cogiendo su chaqueta de uniforme. ─Y aunque volviera a pasar... no lo harías. ─dijo riendo el lobo. ─Te quiero. Nos vemos a la tarde.

─Si te pasa algo me llamas y voy a por ti. No quiero que conduzcas si te encuentras mal.

─No lo haré. ─dijo volviendo a besar a su novio antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Stiles lo vio marchar aún preocupado. Derek parecía estar mejor, sin embargo... su pulso no era el suyo... Tal y como había dicho ayer Scott, la "esencia de Derek" no parecía la de Derek... pero su pulso tampoco.

Su pulso estaba dislocado aún en ese momento... no entendía por qué, pero era como si latiera a ritmo de alguna de las canciones tan cutres de Safri Duo pero que Stiles adoraba en el fondo. ¿Qué estaría pasando con Derek? La incertidumbre le mataba... pero al menos, el lobo parecía estar mejor. Su rostro ya no parecía el de un moribundo y tenía color, no como el día anterior. Tal vez todo estuviera en su cabeza...

Stiles se quedó sobre la cama remoloneando un poco, tan sólo unos minutos, antes de estirar el brazo y coger una de las tarjetitas que usaba para estudiar.

─Mixomatosis. ─leyó en alto antes de comenzar a recitar de memoria sus efectos, causas y posibles secuelas. ─Es un tumor de los tejidos conjuntivos que afecta a los conejos. Es una enfermedad vírica infecciosa que se caracteriza por...

Pero Stiles se cayó de golpe al escuchar la puerta de nuevo. Sonrió suponiendo que Derek se habría olvidado algo.

─¡Stiles!

El aludido se levantó de golpe, ya que la voz de Derek sonaba jadeante y dolorida. Salió del cuarto corriendo y la escena que se encontró le heló la sangre.

Derek volvía a parecer un maldito cadáver andante, con ojeras enormes que minutos antes no tenía, piel sudorosa y ojos hundidos. Tras superar el shock que ese cambio tan repentino que le había ocasionado, corrió a su encuentro y lo cargó hasta el sofá, que era lo que más próximo estaba.

─Pero qué demonios...

─Al parecer no estoy tan bien. ─murmuró Derek sintiendo una arcada.

─Derek...

─Agua.

Stiles se levantó corriendo y esquivó a Nana de un salto para ir en busca de agua para Derek, que gimoteaba como un animal herido mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo en el sofá por el dolor.

Cuando volvió, se encontró a Nana a los pies del sofá mirando hacia Derek, quien tenía una apariencia terrible y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

─Toma, aquí tienes. ─dijo dándole el agua. ─Nana, vete... no molestes. ─dijo Stiles a la gata, que le miró herida y se fue dignamente.

Stiles adoraba esa gata, pero era consciente de que Derek no le tenía en demasiada estima y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco. No quería que Derek se preocupara de que la "endemoniada gata", como solía llamarla, le molestara en su descanso más que necesario.

─¿Mejor?

─¿Qué demonios me pasa? ─gimoteó Derek cogiéndose la tripa.

─No lo sé... ¿pero qué es lo que te duele?

─Todo. ─dijo en un jadeo Derek. ─Los huesos, la barriga, el pecho, la cabeza...

─Pero si hace un segundo estabas bien... ─murmuró preocupado Stiles mirando todo el cuerpo de su novio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Stiles ante una terrible sospecha. ─Oye... Derek... los lobos... ¿Los lobos pueden tener cáncer? ─preguntó con suavidad el muchacho.

Ante la pregunta, Derek abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró entre atónito e incrédulo para después bufar y darle un leve capón a su novio.

─¿Estás tonto?

─Solo es una pregunta... lo que te pasa no es normal...

─Precisamente por eso no voy a tener cáncer, Stiles. Eso es una enfermedad humana.

─En realidad los animales también lo pueden tener. ─declaró Stiles.

─Pero no los lobos sobrenaturales. No enfermamos.

─Entonces la solución es que es algo externo... algo que te envenena. ¿Algo que te hayas tomado? Puede que sea el agua... bebemos agua de grifo, tal vez tenga algo que sea nocivo para ti...

─Scott también ha bebido agua de aquí y no le ha pasado nada.

─Ya, bueno... también nosotros llevamos viviendo aquí meses y hasta ahora no te ha afectado... vale. El agua descartado.

─Joder... ─murmuró entre dientes Derek volviendo a encogerse sobre sí mismo agarrándose el abdomen. Parecía que le costaba respirar.

─Voy a llamar a Scott.

─¡No! ─dijo entonces Derek deteniendo a Stiles por la muñeca. ─Déjalo. No me sirve de nada... No me calma. Sólo... solo necesito que te quedes aquí.

─Claro que me quedo... ¿Dónde voy a ir?

─No... no te alejes... quédate aquí.

 

**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Derek había regresado con terribles dolores y un horrible malestar. Ahora mismo estaba tumbado a la larga en el sofá mientras que él estaba sentado sobre un cojín, en el suelo, pegado al lobo y rodeado de apuntes de enfermedades de animales.

Sin embargo no se podía concentrar.

Era horrible saber que Derek estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada por remediarlo... pero al menos, de nuevo, Derek comenzaba a recuperar el color en la cara y parecía que sufría menos dolores por momentos.

¿Pero qué demonios podía estar pasándole?

─Stiles... ─murmuró un dormido Derek.

El aludido se giró y miró el rostro de su novio, completamente dormido y relajado, mientras murmuraba su nombre y movía los dedos de su mano.

─Stiles... ─volvió a llamarle.

─Dime, Derek.

─Helado.

─¿Qué dices? ─rió Stiles. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Derek hablar en sueños y parecía un bebé caprichoso.

Las risas de Stiles parecieron despertar al lobo, que abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos verdes y miraron confuso a Stiles, que se revolcaba sobre los apuntes en pleno ataque de risa.

─¿Hmmm?

─Nunca te había oído hablar en sueños. ─rió Stiles mirando a su novio que alzó las cejas.

─¿Y qué dije?

─Helado. ¿Quieres helado?

Derek frunció las cejas, como si estuviera pensando si quería helado o no... finalmente bufó y se rascó la cara con pereza.

─No sé si quería helado o no... pero ahora que lo has dicho sí quiero. ─dijo con una media sonrisa.

─¿Quieres que vaya a por helado?

─Voy contigo. ─dijo incorporándose ante la atónita mirada del jaguar.

─No, no. De eso nada... ¿y si te de un chungo?

─¿Y si me da un chungo aquí solo?

─Puedo llamar a Scott y Kira.

─Si les llamas les arrancaré las tripas. Quiero estar contigo, ¿tan malo es?

Stiles lo miró con el rostro inclinado y una sonrisa tierna. En parte tenía razón... era mejor que estuviera él alrededor, ya que parecía ser el único que realmente le calmaba el dolor. Con su sola presencia... eso era raro.

─Vale, pero si te mareas o lo que sea, abortamos misión y nos venimos a casa.

─Sí, mandón.

 

**

─Ya que estamos aquí podemos hacer compra grande. ─dijo Derek entrando cogido del hombro de Stiles.

─No. Mejor cogemos el helado y prontito a casa. Estás enfermo, ¿recuerdas?

─Me encuentro bien... y así nos ahorramos un viaje.

Stiles rodó los ojos y con un suspiro fue a por un carro en lugar de una cesta para, tal y como había dicho el lobo, hacer compra grande. Después de todo, casi no tenían comida en casa y, antes de exámenes era bueno tener de todo a mano para no perder tiempo yendo a comprar.

─Pues ya estamos en los helados. ¿Cuál le apetece al niño caprichoso? ─dijo Stiles haciéndole burla por todas las veces que esa frase la había dicho Derek refiriéndose a Stiles. ─Ajá... las tornas han cambiado, don enfermito. ─se siguió burlando Stiles hasta que recibió un capón.

─Este. ─dijo cogiendo uno de nueces de macadamia y fresa con chocolate. Todo. Todo junto en el mismo bote. ¿Qué mierda de invento era ese? Bueno... estaría rico.

─Nueces de macadamia con... ─comenzó a leer Stiles extrañado por la mezcla de sabores. ─Bueno, da igual... busca a ver si hay de tarta de queso. Yo voy a por tu cerveza. Vengo en nada.

Con la simple lejanía del muchacho, que tampoco era tanta, Derek comenzó a sentirse algo falto de energías y sufrió un leve mareo, pero pronto una intervención le distrajo lo suficiente como para mantener la compostura

─¿Derek? ─saludó un hombre a sus espaldas. El aludido se giró y saludó al desconocido.

─Rogers.

─Me habían dicho que estabas de baja. ¡Y menuda cara que te gastas! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

─Pues sí... debe ser una cepa extraña de gastroenteritis. Me va a ratos... Hace un segundo estaba bien. ─dijo dando un suspiro profundo.

─¿Quieres sentarte?

─No, no... pronto se me pasará...

─Oh, sí... algo así le sucedió a Amanda hace un tiempo. ─dijo el hombre. ─Claro que, bueno... ella estaba embarazada. ¡Y nosotros sin saberlo! ─rió el hombre.

─Sí... me temo que yo no tengo de eso. ─dijo con un bufido Derek

Una mujer apareció justo tras la rechoncha figura de Rogers. Era una bella chica de rasgos nórdicos. Rubia, ojos claros, despampanante. Nada que ver con el agente Rogers. En su cuello llevaba una mochilita con un pequeño bebé que sin duda podría pasar por un muñequito de lo hermoso y pequeño que era y Derek no pudo más que sonreír mirando la cabecita que asomaba por la mochilita.

─Y aquí están mis princesas. ─presentó orgulloso Rogers. ─Amanda, te presento a mi compañero de trabajo. Él es Derek. Derek, ella es mi esposa Amanda y nuestra hija Lucía.

─Encantado.

─No te acerques mucho que está de baja por enfermedad. ─bromeó el rechoncho policía.

─No he encontrado la Quadruppel, pero esta parece que te gustará. ─murmuraba distraído un recién llegado Stiles, que por poco no tira la cerveza al ver el rostro demacrado de Derek. ─¿Te ha dado de nuevo?

─Stiles, estoy bien y... te presento a mi compañero y a su esposa Amanda y a su hija Lucía.

─¡Oh! ─dijo girándose para ver a la pareja que hacía un segundo había ignorado por completo. ─Hola, lo siento, iba distraído. Yo soy Stiles.

─No pasa nada. Encantada. ─restó importancia la mujer saludando con dos besos a Stiles.

─¡Qué cosita! ─dijo Stiles sin poder evitar tocar la naricita de la bebé, que lo miró con enormes ojos azules como los de la madre y balbuceó feliz.

─Por fin conozco al famoso Stiles. ─saludó el hombre al castaño, que sonrió algo sonrojado por saberse conocido por el compañero de trabajo de Derek. ─Tenemos poco tiempo para comprar que hay que darle de comer a la pequeña... pero ¿por qué no terminamos las compras juntos? ─propuso amablemente el hombre, a lo que Derek asintió y Stiles se calmó al ver que Derek ya tenía mejor aspecto.

Los cuatro retomaron las compras, ahora juntos. La niña en el regazo de Amanda parecía haberse encariñado con Stiles, quien a petición de la madre la cargó por un tiempo mientras hacían las compras.

─Entonces Derek y tú ¿vivís juntos?

─Sí. ─rió el muchacho mientras la niña le cogía la barbilla con sus manitas.

─Siempre me ha gustado ver a dos hermanos que se lleven tan bien. ─dijo ella sonriente con ojos brillantes.

─¿Hermanos? ─dijo algo pasmado Stiles mirando a Derek y riendo por la total escasez de parecido. ─Nosotros no somos hermanos.

─Ah, ¿no?

─Cielo, ─intervino el marido riendo sonoramente─ Derek y Stiles son pareja.

─¿Qué...? ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ─comentó ella sorprendida. ─¡Vaya! Pues ni lo había sospechado. Aunque ahora que lo sé me apetece golpearme con algo en la cabeza. ─dijo riendo mirando para Stiles. ─Si no os parecéis en nada.

─Él es el guapo y yo el inteligente. ─dijo cómicamente Stiles, arrancando las risas de todos y un bufido de Derek, que se quedaba embobado viendo a la pequeña bebé enamorada de Stiles.

Poco después y tras la promesa de comer algún día los cuatro, las dos parejas se separaron ya que, como habían comentado antes, tenían prisa para dar de comer a la niña.

─Creí que nunca conocería a una persona más despistada que Scott. ─musitó cómicamente Stiles. Derek lo miró interrogante con sus cejas. ─Anda que pensar que somos hermanos...

Derek rió suave y condujo el carro hacia los lácteos. Stiles caminaba bien pegado a él, temeroso de que le volviera a dar un cólico o "chungo" como prefería llamarlo.

─Oye, ¿vas bien al baño? ─preguntó súbitamente mientras cogía los briks de leche.

─¿Me estás preguntando en serio si cago?

─Bueno... he pensado que podría ser un cólico. O apendicitis... sí, ya sé que los lobos no os enfermáis pero... bueno.

─Tú solito te has respondido.

─¿Pero vas bien?

─Por dios, Stiles. ─bufó el lobo empujando el carro sin esperar por su novio.

─¡Derek!

─Sí, Stiles, voy al baño todos los días y muy bien, gracias.

─Vale, don gruñón.

─Vamos, o nos cerrarán la tienda de móviles.

─¡Móvil nuevo! ─exclamó emocionado Stiles sentándose sobre el carro completamente lleno.

Derek miró a su novio y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era normal que los niños se llevaran tan bien con Stiles... si es que era igual que ellos. Y eso, al lobo, le encantaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre digo, me encanta saber de las sensaciones que os dejo tras cada capítulo pero, como es natural, nunca digo si sí o si no.  
> Sin embargo... bueno... lo único que voy a decir acerca del tema más comentado que he titulado como "Derek con Bombo"... bueno... vaya. Lo único que diré al respecto es que "NO DIRÉ NADA".  
> MUAJAJAJAJA  
> Soy malvada, lo sabéis... ¡¡¡no os queda más remedio que aceptarlo o abandonarme!!
> 
> PD: Tras esta parrafada absurda os comentaré que hoy de noche (en España) habrá capítulo nuevo :)


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Y aquí de nuevo estoy!! A pesar de mi súbito arranque de pereza... estoy aquí como prometí.
> 
> Espero que os guste... y que conste que me estoy planteando llevar a cabo esa idea de maratón... pero si eso para el fin de semana. ¡¡Y NO ES SEGURO!! Depende de cómo avance la semana...
> 
> Pero bueno, ya no os entretengo mas... sólo decir que en este capítulo reiréis (o eso espero) lo suficiente para perdonarme por los días anteriores de sequía.

Por imperativo de Stiles, Derek se sentó en el sofá mientras el jaguar recogía las bolsas de la compra y las iba poniendo en sus armarios y nevera. Derek, aunque en un principio le discutió la orden, finalmente obedeció y decidió descansar recostado en el sofá.

Nana apareció moviendo la cola con elegancia y despotismo, acercándose al sofá y llamando la atención del lobo, quien chasqueó la lengua con molestia, tentado de tirarle un cojín del sofá para ahuyentarla, pero no quería tener que después aguantar a Stiles con su perorata de: "Nana es una más de esta familia". Así que, en lugar de molestar a la gata, cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió.

La gata subió de un salto al sofá y Derek no pudo más que mirarla con una ceja alzada. Eso nunca lo había hecho... siempre le había odiado (y él a ella), ¿a qué santo venía ahora a acercarse a él? Sin embargo, y lejos de lo esperado, la gata no solo se subió al sofá, sino que se subió en su regazo y se hizo un ovillo y se acurrucó entre ronroneos antes de dormirse bajo la atónita mirada del lobo.

─Stiles... ¡Stiles!

No pasaron ni dos segundos que Stiles ya estaba en el salón, preparado para atenderle por si se encontraba mal de nuevo. Sin embargo, la escena lo dejó patitieso en medio del salón.

─Tu gata se ha vuelto loca. ─dijo Derek señalando a la mencionada minina, que levantó la cabecita y tras mirar a los dos presentes, maulló y volvió a acurrucarse. ─Completamente loca.

─Pues sí que es raro... ─musitó Stiles acercándose un poco. ─Ella te odia.

─Ahora admites que me odia, ¿verdad?

─Te odia porque eres un lobo y hueles a lobo. Es normal. ─dijo chasqueando la lengua. ─Eso por no contar tu gran simpatía hacia los gatos.

─Mi novio es uno y no se queja.

─Tu novio no te golpea porque estás enfermo. ─dijo levantándose para seguir con su tarea.

─¿Dónde vas?

─A seguir colocando.

─No me dejes solo con tu gata loca, te aviso. ─dijo señalando de nuevo a la gata.

─No te está haciendo nada... deja de ser tan dramático. ─dijo chasqueando la lengua Stiles, volviendo a la cocina y dejando solo a Derek con Nana.

─Y ahora se supone que yo soy el dramático... ─murmuró el lobo pasmado. Miró a la gata que ronroneaba desde su regazo y una idea malvada le cruzó la mente. Sonrió de medio lado y, con un solo dedo, le tapó la nariz a la gata, que abrió los ojos de repente y, lejos de atacarle (como él hubiera esperado) comenzó a lamerle el dedo con el que la había "intentado" asfixiar.

Derek abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror y tras deshacerse de la gata, se levantó para ir a la cocina. En cuanto apareció, Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a mandarle descansar.

─Sí, sí, tengo que descansar... pero prefiero estar aquí.

─Nana ha terminado por atacarte. ─adivinó Stiles con sorna.

─No. La intenté estrangular y me lamió mientras ronroneaba. ─dijo abriendo una cerveza y sentándose sobre la encimera.

Stiles se giró para mirarle ojiplático, se acercó a él, le quitó la cerveza y le golpeó en el hombro.

─¡Eh! ─protestó el lobo.

─Primero: estás enfermo y no debes beber esta bazofia ─dijo tirando el contenido de la cerveza por el desagüe bajo la mirada atónita de Derek ─y segundo: ¿Como que intentaste estrangular a nuestra gata?

─Nuestra por imperativo, en realidad no es ni tuya... es de la señora que se murió.

─¡Aún así no es motivo para estrangularla! ─dijo lanzándole un trapo de cocina que tenía a mano y que Derek cogió con facilidad. ─Y sí es nuestra porque yo la adopté, somos pareja y vivimos juntos. Así que es **nuestra**.

Derek frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras Stiles le posó un zumo de piña al lado por si tenía sed. El lobo miró con desdén al zumo y se levantó para ir al congelador y coger el helado de nueces de macadamia y fresa con chocolate y volvió a su sitio al mismo tiempo que aparecía la dichosa Nana maullando.

Stiles le puso un cuenquito con agua fresca y siguió con su labor mirando de reojo a Derek, quien comía cucharada a cucharada el helado. Su cara fue un poema cuando Derek se levantó del sitio y cogió el bote de miel y el de mayonesa. Intrigado por saber qué demonios haría el lobo, Stiles fingió seguir atento a colocar cada cosa en su sitio, pero en realidad le mantenía vigilado.

Y no era para menos. Derek estaba haciendo una de las cosas más asquerosas y "antiDerek" que el jaguar jamás hubiera visto.

El lobo, no contento con estar comiéndose un helado que ya de por sí era una mezcolanza extraña, le añadía miel o mayonesa según le apeteciera. Es decir: cogía una cucharada de helado y le echaba algo de miel. Se la zampaba. Cogía otra cucharada de helado, le echaba mayonesa y se la zampaba.

La cara de Stiles era un maldito poema.

─¡Pero qué demonios haces Derek! ─dijo yendo para quitarle la cuchara a su novio.

─Como.

─¡Esto es asqueroso!

─Está rico. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles abrió la boca y miró a su novio, al bote de helado, al de mayonesa y al de miel. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y volvió a cerrarla hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

─Con miel lo puedo llegar a entender. No lo probaría, pero sé que adoras la miel. Vale. Hasta ahí medianamente bien. Pero... ¡¡¿MAYONESA?!!

Derek abrió alzó las cejas dispuesto a rebatir su argumento, pero Stiles se resignó y le devolvió la cuchara mientras refunfuñaba y terminaba de guardar los alimentos en su sitio.

Derek se cansó del helado y guardó la tarrina y los condimentos que él había improvisado en sus respectivos armarios para volver a sentarse en la encimera y mirar para su novio, que por fin había terminado y estaba decidiendo que zumo tomarse.

─Estás enfadado. ─dijo súbitamente Derek, mirando para Stiles, quien le miró confundido.

─¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado, Der?

─Por el helado. ─dijo el lobo. Stiles le miró extrañado aún y, tras cerrar la nevera sin haber decidido qué zumo tomar, se acercó a Derek con una leve sonrisa.

─Sería un idiota si me enfadara por algo así. ─dijo por fin con una risa. ─¿Me crees un idiota?

─¿Entonces por qué lo estás?

─No estoy enfadado.

─Mi manera de "estrangular" a Nana fue ponerle un dedo en la nariz. ─se justificó el lobo haciendo que Stiles soltara una carcajada.

─Me suponía que fuera algo así... creo que si realmente quisieras estrangular una gata con déficit de crecimiento y obesidad, serías más que capaz. Y me refiero a "capaz" de habilidad, pero sé que no le harás daño.

─Si me sigue mirando así, no sé... ─bromeó Derek mirando a la gata, que estaba en una esquina mirándolo con curiosidad. ─¿Qué le pasa a esa gata? ¿Por qué no me deja de mirar?

─Te estará cogiendo cariño.

─Ya, bueno... pues yo a ella no.

─O puede que sepa que estás enfermo y te quiere cuidar.

─Ya, claro... ─dijo vehementemente Derek. ─¿Entonces no estás enfadado?

─¿Yo? ─rió Stiles. ─Por supuesto que no estoy enfadado.

─Es que estás raro. ─dijo Derek haciendo un puchero que hizo que Stiles alzara las cejas. Bueno, no era un puchero, puchero... no uno como los suyos... era un leve atisbo de puchero que, de todos modos, no era nada típico en el lobo.

─El que está raro eres tú. ─dijo Stiles. ─Estás muy... yo.

─Muy... ¿tú? ─preguntó Stiles alzando una ceja e inclinando la cabeza, confundido.

─¿Te estás riendo de mí?

─¿De qué hablas?

─No, nada... ─rió el jaguar aún algo confundido. ─Oye, mira. Hoy ha sido un día largo, ¿qué te parece si te descargas una peli mientras yo preparo la cena y después la vemos juntos mientras cenamos?

─Vale. ─dijo Derek dándole un beso rápido y bajándose de la encimera para ir al salón con la gata pisándole los talones. ─¡Déjame en paz, puta gata! ─protestó el lobo haciendo que Stiles soltara una carcajada mientras cogía los ingredientes para preparar una rica cena que constaba de caldo de primero y un puré de segundo.

Stiles hizo la cena con esmero y le llevó un vaso de agua a Derek mientras se terminaba de hacer el caldo, que era lo que más tiempo llevaba en hacerse.

─¡Voy a sacar la basura! ─avisó Stiles desde la entrada.

─Vale.

Stiles salió de casa con la bolsa de basura de orgánico y la de vidrio para reciclar. No le llevaría mucho, pues los contenedores no estaban lejos. Tras tirar la basura, entró en el portal y se encontró con el presidente de la comunidad, que le avisó de que en tres días tendrían reunión de vecinos y, tras despedirse amablemente, Stiles esperó a que el ascensor llegara.

Cuando entró en la casa, escuchó a la gata maullar como una loca desde el sofá y, en cuanto entró en el salón, se encontró con un Derek pálido y con problemas para respirar.

─¡Derek!

Stiles corrió hacia su novio y le puso la mano en la frente, parecía que no tenía fiebre, pero volvía a sudar frío y a temblar.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó Stiles midiéndole la temperatura posando sus labios contra la frente, como su madre solía hacer con él.

─Mejor... ─suspiró Derek que, aunque no temblaba, seguía teniendo mal color y algo de sudor cubriendo su rostro. ─Creo que tenemos un problema... ─musitó el lobo.

─¿Sabes lo que te pasa?

─Eres tú. ─dijo el lobo con voz ronca.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dato curioso os comentaré que el helado de pistacho con mayonesa está DE VICIO. Lo recomiendo. Ñam.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto!  
> Tengo que admitir que este es un capítulo un poco... ñe... no sé... un poco de "relleno" por así decir. ¡Pero prometo que la cosa se animará!  
> Simplemente... últimamente están pasando demasiadas cosas por mi vida y mi cabeza... así que de veras, espero que os guste y me perdonéis si no es así.  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y a los que comentáis. Muchas gracias de corazón.

Stiles se quedó parado y arrodillado frente al rostro de su novio, que aún tenía temblores y algo de sudor frío en su frente. Derek entonces dio un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo el dolor de su tripa disminuía de manera increíble.

─Tengo hambre. ─dijo súbitamente a un completamente petrificado Stiles.

Derek miró al muchacho con las cejas alzadas, y al notar que éste no parecía reaccionar aún, se incorporó él mismo y, tras apartar a Nana, que le miraba ya en silencio, se dispuso a levantarse, haciendo que por fin Stiles reaccionara y se levantara para detenerle.

─Tú quieto ahí. ─dijo señalándole con el dedo índice. ─¿Cómo que soy yo?

─Vaya, veo que eso sí lo escuchas. ─dijo intentando de nuevo levantarse y siendo detenido otra vez. ─Tengo hambre, Stiles.

─¡Me acabas de decir que soy yo! ¿Qué? ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Tu enfermedad? ¿Y ahora que tienes hambre? ¡Pues te aguantas! ¿Me oíste? ¡Cómete tu hambre!

─Si no me dejas ir a por algo de comer me comeré a tu gata. ─dijo Derek cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño al más puro estilo Hale.

Stiles, en cambio, cogió a la gata y la alejó. Sin embargo y bajo la atónita mirada de la pareja, la gata volvió a subir de un brinco al sofá y fue hacia el regazo del lobo, donde se hizo un ovillo antes de comenzar a ronronear con fuerza.

Ambos miraron a la gata con las cejas alzadas y, mientras Stiles comenzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber qué decir exactamente, Derek comenzó a rascar a la gata entre las orejitas para mirar de nuevo a la estatua que tenía por novio y abrir de nuevo sus labios para repetir:

─Tengo hambre.

Stiles apartó la mirada de la gata tan sólo para mirar a su novio, el cual lo miraba desde abajo con una expresión más típica de un cachorro de labrador que de "el gran lobo amargado Hale".

─¿Qué cojones te pasa? ─dijo con voz aguda Stiles, alejándose un paso del moreno. ─¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi novio?

─Serás idiota... ─dijo levantándose con Nana en sus brazos, aprovechando el profundo estado de confusión de Stiles, y yendo a la cocina.

Derek posó a la gata en la encimera y abrió la nevera al tiempo que Stiles entraba atropelladamente en la sala y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Derek bufó ante la expresión del jaguar y sacó algo de jamón serrano y un yogur de la nevera.

─No soy un alien ni nadie que haya suplantado a "tu novio". ─dijo enterrando de nuevo la cabeza en la nevera.

─Pues Derek nunca me había puesto esos ojos de cachorrillo. ─dijo Stiles apartando al moreno de la nevera y sacando él mismo las salchichas que sabía que el lobo estaba buscando. ─Y aún no me has explicado eso de que soy "tu enfermedad". ─dijo entregándole "el manjar" al moreno.

─Primero, yo no pongo ojos de cachorrillo, ─aclaró abriendo el yogur de frutos del bosque. ─ y segundo, yo no he dicho que tú seas mi enfermedad. ─aclaró mientras rasgaba el paquete de las salchichas.

─Has dicho que "eres tú". ─dijo Stiles mirando a su novio mientras recuperaba la normalidad poco a poco y Derek desempaquetaba el jamón serrano. ─Lo cual significa que "soy yo".

─Claramente. ─obvió el lobo sin aclarar nada mientras envolvía una salchicha con el jamón. ─Me encuentro mal cuando tú no estás y me empiezo a sentir mejor cuando vuelves. ─continuó el lobo mientras mojaba la salchicha envuelta en jamón en el yogur mientras Stiles lo miraba horrorizado. ─Y esto pasa desde tu celo... así que ─dijo antes de dar un bocado a la "delicatessen" que había creado el lobo. ─intuyo que es por ti. ─dijo masticando y tragando antes de mojar de nuevo su invento en el yogur. ─O por tu culpa, según se mire. ─dijo volviendo a llevarse el wrap de salchicha, jamón y yogur de frutos del bosque a la boca, pero Stiles lo detuvo.

─¿Y no será porque te has intoxicado comiendo estas mierdas? ─preguntó Stiles alzando las cejas, a lo que el lobo lo miró sin entender.

El lobo finalmente miró su mano y alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Después se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo a su novio.

─Está bueno. ─dijo antes de zafarse y terminarse su invento culinario de sabor... dudoso.

El lobo volvió a "crear" su magnífico manjar mientras Stiles comenzó a dar vueltas en la diminuta cocina haciendo recuento de cosas extrañas sucedidas desde su celo, momento del que no quería siquiera pensar, pues aún se culpaba.

─Entonces, por mi culpa...

─Por el celo, Stiles. ─interrumpió el lobo. ─Ya te he dicho que no te culpo por lo que sucedió, simplemente perdiste el con...

─Entonces, **por mi culpa,** ─repitió el jaguar ignorando a su novio, que se encogió de hombros y volvió a mojar esta vez dos salchichas envueltas en jamón en el yogur de frutos del bosque. ─mi gata (que siempre te ha odiado) te adora, pones ojos de cachorrillo, comes helado con mayonesa, jamón con salchichas y yogur y te dan bajones de tensión o algo chungo raro.

─Y se me pasa cuando te acercas tú. Sí.

─¡No tiene sentido!

Stiles se puso a pensar, calculando el nivel de carcajada que soltaría Deaton si le llamaba y se lo contaba, mientras que Derek fruncía el ceño y masticaba mirando lo que le quedaba de comida. El lobo de repente alzó las cejas y dio un bote sobre sí mismo haciendo saltar a Stiles también por el susto.

─¡Queso de cabra! ─exclamó el lobo mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre la nevera y cogía lo que buscaba.

─¿Pero qué...? ─pero Stiles se calló al instante al ver cómo su novio miraba deseoso el queso.

Stiles casi se podía imaginar una baba cayendo por una de las comisuras de los labios del lobo y sin previo aviso, una carcajada resonó por la cocina desde su garganta. El lobo lo miró sorprendido y alzó las cejas, divertido. Derek observó boquiabierto a su novio mientras éste se cogía las costillas y se borraba las lágrimas de reír.

─¿Stiles...? ─dijo después de un gran repertorio de carcajadas. ─¿Estás...?

─¡Esto no tiene puto sentido! ─dijo de repente quitándole el queso de cabra de la mano. ─¡En serio! ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¿Qué pensabas? ─siguió Stiles pareciendo un maníaco bajo la sorprendida mirada de su novio ─¿En mojar el queso de cabra en el yogur? ¡Tendríamos que llamar a Deaton! ¡Sí! Pero no, porque se reirá en mi jeto si le digo que te has puesto a devorar un montón de asquerosidades porque yo... yo... ─dijo serenándose de nuevo, transformando su rostro en una mueca rota por la culpa. ─Porque yo... yo te...

─Perdiste el control. ─dijo Derek con serenidad.

─Yo te hice daño. ─dijo Stiles hundiendo los hombros.

─Stiles... ─murmuró Derek antes de envolverle en sus brazos. ─Estoy bien...

─No, no estás bien... estás loco. ─murmuró el muchacho sin romper el abrazo. ─Pirado. Completamente pirado. ─dijo haciendo que su novio riera.

─Vale... algo pasa. ─dijo riendo bajito el lobo. ─Eso está claro... pero siempre y cuando esté contigo, todo irá bien, ¿vale?

─No, Derek... ─dijo el muchacho con pena mientras se separaba del lobo. ─Incluso ahora hay algo que no va bien en ti. ─dijo haciendo que el lobo sonriera de medio lado.

─Me encuentro bien.

─Tu pulso... sigue irregular. ─dijo viendo cómo el lobo se tomaba el pulso en el cuello.

─Es regular. ─dijo mirando extrañado a su novio.

─Derek, mi oído es infalible y te digo que... ─Stiles se cayó cuando el lobo tomó su mano y la puso en su cuello. En efecto, el pulso del lobo era regular... completamente normal. ─Pero... yo... te juro que no lo escucho así. ─dijo sintiendo las palpitaciones tranquilas del lobo chocando contra su mano.

─Tendrás averiada la parabólica. ─dijo el lobo intentando restarle importancia.

─Puede que tengas razón. ─terminó el jaguar nada convencido. ─Pero tenemos que llamar a Deaton. De todos modos esto no es normal. ─dijo señalando el bote de yogur.

─Sí... ─admitió el lobo. ─Pero lo creas o no, eso está bueno. ─terminó con una sonrisa de medio lado señalando el helado y viendo cómo se contagiaba al jaguar.

 


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habréis comprobado, el número de capítulos ha aumentado de 20 a 25 porque, como ya expliqué hace tiempo, era una cifra aproximada de los que habría. 25 sigue siendo un número aproximativo... ya que no tengo ni idea de cuánto me llevará. Tengo demasiadas cosas por cerrar y demasiadas cosas que finiquitar bien bien...  
> Pero bueno, ya me dejo de rollos que, después del capítulo de ayer (que a mi, personalmente, no me resulta uno de mis preferidos) tengo ganas de dejaros con ganas de saber más... ¡¡EN ESTA SUBIDA DOBLE!! 
> 
> Sí. Hoy subiré este y otro capítulo más... para su completo disfrute :D
> 
> Así que me dejo de tonterías y... ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Stiles se despertó en mitad de la noche con unos sonidos extraños. No le dio demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo tenían vecinos... así que se dio la vuelta intentando volver a dormirse. Abrió los ojos desconcertado y mirando alrededor pues notó el otro lado de la cama frío y la completa ausencia del pulso de su novio. Lo cual era extraño, sobre todo desde los últimos días que este se había convertido en un incesante e irregular golpeteo constante.

─¿Derek? ─musitó aún algo dormido, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

─¿Te he despertado? ─preguntó el aludido tan solo segundos después viendo cómo Stiles se incorporaba.

─¿Qué haces despierto? ─murmuró rascándose los ojos.

─Tenía hambre. ─repuso el lobo enseñando el frasco de galletas que llevaba en la mano, con Nana enroscándose en sus tobillos.

─¿Hambre? ─preguntó atónito el jaguar. ─Llevas todo el día comiendo y... ¡y son las 5 de la mañana, Derek! ─bufó Stiles mirando la hora en su teléfono móvil.

─Me desperté con hambre. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a la cama tras meterse una galleta entera en la boca. La gata maulló y fue hacia el rincón donde Stiles había puesto su camita.

─Dios mío... estás rarísimo. ─musitó el jaguar acostándose de nuevo, sintiendo cómo el lobo se acurrucaba contra él. ─Muy, pero que muy raro.

─He pensado. ─dijo el lobo ignorando a su novio y rechupeteándose los dedos. ─Creo que sé lo que me pasa.

─Sorpréndeme... porque yo no tengo ninguna teoría más allá de que realmente no eres mi novio y eres un cambiaformas que ha decidido jugar con mi mente hasta volverme loco.

El moreno rió acostándose mirando al techo y respirando hondo, captando todas las esencias de su alrededor y gimiendo suave cuando captó un leve toque a la esencia del jaguar. Adoraba ese olor. Adoraba a Stiles.

─¿Y ese gemido? ─musitó con una risita el jaguar.

─Felicidad, supongo. ─respondió el lobo clavando su mirada en los ojos almendra de su novio, que le miraba con intensidad. Preocupación y al mismo tiempo alegría.

─¿Has pensado en que estás feliz? ─se burló el jaguar. ─¿Quien parece ahora el que padece de inconexión entre sus ideas? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? A mí tú no me engañas. Eres un cambiadormas. ─comenzó Stiles de broma, aunque realmente esa sería la única opción que tuviera sentido. ─¿Dónde está mi novio y por qué le suplantas? ¿Está bien? ¿Cuál es tu intención? ─comenzó Stiles con su perorata, pero Derek sabía perfectamente cómo pararla.

Se giró en la cama y se sentó sobre su novio a horcajadas, comenzando a devorarle los labios a base de besos mientras le acariciaba con adoración.

─Te quiero. ─murmuró Derek cuando por fin se separó, dejando completamente callado a Stiles, embobado con su mirada clavada en los finos labios del lobo.

─Sabes a galleta. ─dijo relamiéndose los labios antes de escuchar la risa del lobo y volver a ser víctima del beso posesivo marca Hale. ─Y yo también te quiero. ─dijo separándose del beso con suavidad. ─Pero me parece un poco feo montármelo con un cambiaformas que finge ser mi novio.

─Idiota. ─rió Derek levantándose de golpe para dirigirse al baño.

─¿Y ya está? ─murmuró exasperado Stiles, mirando su entrepierna completamente despierta.

─No te lo querrás montar con un cambiaformas. ─escuchó desde el baño a su novio, que regresó al momento para volver a tumbarse en su lado de la cama.

─Cierto... ─murmuró Stiles pasándose una mano por la cara para despejarse. ─¿Te encuentras bien?

─De fábula. ─contestó el lobo recostándose sobre su hombro para quedar mirando hacia el jaguar, que rió bajito. El lobo alzó las cejas como pregunta silenciosa y Stiles aumentó su risa. ─Me vas a explicar el chiste o...

─Tiene gracias que estás de fábula. ─dijo Stiles por fin dejando de reír poco a poco. ─Porque en las fábulas aparecen animales... y tú eres un lobo.

─Y tú un jaguar. ─dijo el lobo girándose para cerrar los ojos y sentir cómo el jaguar se pegaba a él para dormir. ─Deberías ir superando los chistes de animales cuando tú llevas ya tiempo siendo uno.

─Es inevitable... un vicio difícil de dejar. ─murmuró Stiles enterrando su rostro en el cuello del lobo para poder así captar mejor su aroma.

Pasaron un tiempo en esa posición, los dos intentando dormir, pero ninguno llegando a estar completamente relajados, hasta que Derek fue el primero en darse la vuelta y dejar de fingir.

─He pensado que sí estoy "raro". ─dijo sin tapujos, haciendo que Stiles le prestara toda la atención. ─Y creo saber por qué.

─Es culpa mía. ─dijo súbitamente el jaguar, interrumpiendo al lobo. ─Por lo que pasó durante el celo. ─dijo haciendo que el lobo lo mirara dándole a entender que iba bien encaminado. ─No solo te hice daño físicamente... ¿verdad?

─Creo que atontaste al lobo. ─añadió el moreno. ─Tal vez... no sé, tal vez lo dominaste completamente, lo sometiste... ahora está como... no sé, Stiles. Normalmente se me revela, me "habla" por decirlo de alguna manera... no sé cómo explicarlo pero... no sé, simplemente no le siento dentro.

─¿Quieres decir que has dejado de ser un lobo? ─preguntó completamente acongojado Stiles, incorporándose para mirarle apoyado desde el codo. Derek sonrió de medio lado.

─Creo que eso no sería posible. ─dijo sacando sus garras.

─Uff... ─suspiró aliviado el jaguar.

─Y después está lo de Nana...

─Sí, está muy encariñada contigo. ─dijo mirando a la gata, que dormía plácidamente en la camita del rincón. ─Será porque... ¿ya no eres "tan" lobo?

─Sigo siendo "tan" lobo, Stiles. ─repuso el moreno frunciendo el ceño, soltando un leve gruñido desde su pecho.

Stiles alzó las cejas sorprendido por el brusco cambio de actitud de Derek. El que antes había estado de buen humor, repartiendo besos, sonrisas y risas, diciendo que estaba feliz... Ese mismo lucía de repente un ceño fruncido y todos sus músculos faciales y de los brazos tensos.

─¿Te has enfadado? ─preguntó atónito Stiles, alzando las cejas.

─No. ─repuso el lobo evidentemente enfadado. ─Ahora durmamos. ─dijo recostándose de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Stiles, que lo miraba divertido y anonadado al mismo tiempo.

─Estás enfadado. ─concluyó con una risita. ─De hecho, pareces Lydia con síndrome premenstrual.

─¿Quieres cerrar ya la boca y dejar de compararme con una tía?

─Venga Derek...

─Para empezar no soy Lydia, aunque tal vez te encantara que así fuera y para seguir soy un hombre lobo, ¿de acuerdo? Un lobo. ─espetó el moreno girándose para mirar al jaguar mientras hablaba. ─¡Joder! ─bufó asqueado, comenzando a levantarse de la cama y retirando las sábanas con brusquedad ─¡Así no hay quién duerma! ─dijo finalmente el lobo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación sin más explicación.

Stiles alzó las cejas mirando cómo el lobo se iba de la cama. Rió por lo bajo, hasta que sintió unos ojos felinos sobre él. Miró a la esquina y se encontró con Nana, su adorada Nana, mirándole con... ¿indignación?

─Tampoco ha sido para tanto... ─murmuró el jaguar mirando a la gata que, ni corta ni perezosa, le dedico un bufido y salió también de la habitación moviendo orgullosa la cola. ─¿Pero qué demonios?

Stiles se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la salita, comenzando él mismo a sentir frustración al no entender lo que sucedía. Allí se encontró a Derek, en el sillón reclinable en el que dormía cuando se peleaban... y Nana sobre él, hecha un ovillo sobre el pecho del lobo que, lejos de estar molesto, le acariciaba tras las orejas. El jaguar se quiso golpear cuando sintió un leve pellizco de celos... ¿En serio? Era un gato. Derek acariciaba un gato y él se ponía celoso...

─Derek...

─No me entiendes. ─dijo el lobo súbitamente. ─No me entiendes ni lo intentas entender tampoco. Nunca lo has hecho y nunca te has molestado en saber cómo se siente.

─¿De qué...? ¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó completamente confundido Stiles. ¿De dónde había sacado Derek esa actitud de _Drama Queen_? ¿En serio él también se ponía así cuando sacaba cualquier nimiedad de quicio? ¡Era insoportable!

─¿Ves? ─exclamó el lobo sabiendo que el jaguar estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Se incorporó tras apartar con suavidad a la gata. ─No me estás escuchando.

─Sí te escucho, Derek, pero dices cosas sin sentido... ¿De verdad crees que no me preocupo por ti?

─¿Lo haces? ─preguntó con ojos afilados el lobo.

─¡Claro que sí, idiota! ─repuso el jaguar comenzando a enfadarse por esa absurda situación.

─¿Idiota? O sea que ahora soy un idiota... genial. ─dijo saliendo del cuarto, o intentándolo, porque Stiles lo cogió por el brazo para detenerle. ─Suéltame.

─No. ─negó rotundo Stiles. ─Vamos a hablar y encontrar qué demonios te pasa, porque yo así no aguanto.

─Pues no aguantes.

─¿Qué?

─Que me voy. ─dijo intentando zafarse el lobo.

─¿Cómo que te vas? ─exclamó ya completamente cabreado Stiles, dejando relucir durante un instante sus ojos felinos sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

─Que no te aguanto. ─espetó el lobo logrando que la mano de Stiles se soltara, solo para cogerlo del hombro y empotrarlo contra la pared con los ojos ya completamente transformados. ─No hagas esto, Stiles... ─amenazó el lobo transformando él también sus ojos.

─¿Que no haga el qué? ─preguntó Stiles con voz gutural.

─Buscar pelea.

─Yo no la busco. ─negó el jaguar. ─Eres tú el que te comportas como un... como un...

─Dilo, venga. Insúltame otra vez. ─retó el lobo entre dientes.

─Como un **idiota**. ─terminó el jaguar recibiendo un puñetazo del lobo directamente en la quijada que lo lanzó para atrás. El lobo se dio la vuelta y salió de la salita en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

En cuanto el lobo salió, se dio cuenta de que iba tan sólo con pantalones de pijama e incluso iba descalzo, pero no le importó. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad escuchando los apresurados pasos del jaguar siguiéndole.

En cuanto llegó al portal, empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y salió al exterior respirando entrecortadamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Su pulso se aceleraba por momentos, se encontraba desorientado... y su lobo no respondía a sus llamadas. Pareciera que estuviera escondido en un rincón, como un niño asustado.

─¡Mierda de lobo! ─maldijo entre dientes el moreno.

Derek corrió por la calle, pasando por todos los comercios cerrados, calles desiertas... pues quién en su sano juicio estaría en la calle a las cinco y media de la mañana. ¿Quién a parte de él?

La respuesta le vino en forma de placaje.

Stiles le había interceptado en la carrera justo en el parque infantil del barrio. Derek se quedó en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente no por el cansancio de haber corrido por todo el barrio, sino por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas que sin siquiera entender el motivo, luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

─Der... ¿Qué te pasa? ─musitó completamente preocupado el jaguar, sobre él. El lobo no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando aclarar su mente y frenar esas estúpidas ganas de llorar. ─Der... Yo te quiero. Más que a mi vida. Muchísimo más... dime... ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás preocupando... Bueno, en realidad me preocupas desde hace días pero... ¡Dios! ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios te pasa?

El moreno se forzaba en no mirar la preocupación a través de los ojos del castaño... se centraban en los tejados que tenían alrededor que estaban iluminándose por los rayos del alba. Pero el tono y la angustia brotando de su novio hicieron que un sollozo saliera de su pecho, al tiempo que las lágrimas se derramaran sin control.

─No lo sé. ─sollozó el lobo sintiendo los brazos de Stiles comenzando a rodearlos y notando cómo le mecía. Tal y como él solía hacerle a él... acariciándole la cabeza y murmurando palabras de aliento.

─Todo estará bien...

─No... Stiles, no sé qué me pasa. No... ─dijo el lobo separándose para soltar el agarre y levantarse, borrando las lágrimas con su mano, con rabia. ─¿Qué me pasa?

─Der... ─musitó Stiles levantándose para acercarse al lobo, que alzó una mano para detenerle.

─No. ─dijo rotundamente mirando con los ojos rojos de llorar. ─No te acerques. Todo esto... Esto... yo no... ─dijo agachando la mirada para recuperar el aliento y mirar de nuevo al jaguar, que lo miraba impotente. ─Lo siento. ─dijo antes de reanudar el paso en dirección contraria al jaguar, que lo vio partir sin saber qué más hacer.

Derek caminaba, dividido entre las ganas de abrazar al jaguar y de matarle a golpes. No entendía nada... tan solo sabía que algo dentro de él le culpaba y el resto de él le necesitaba pero... lo mejor sería alejarse. Alejarse lo justo para poder pensar por sí mismo. Si realmente lo que sospechaba era cierto, tras la dominación errática durante el celo de Stiles, su lobo se mantenía adormecido bajo la influencia del jaguar... lo respetaba, adoraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Lo mejor sería alejarse, despertar de nuevo a su lobo, recuperarlo. Y entonces, volver.

Sí. Lo mejor sería alejarse... aunque doliera. Porque dolía... y no de una manera retórica... su pecho ardía, comenzando a sentir el dolor de no sentir la influencia del jaguar sobre él...

Caminó durante bastante tiempo, ni siquiera sería capaz de decir cuánto... tan sólo podía intuir que había pasado bastante tiempo, pues comenzaba a amanecer. Detuvo el paso repentinamente sintiendo cómo mil cuchillos atravesaban su cuerpo. Miró su pecho que gritaba con un dolor tan sólo comparable a cuando Stiles le había atravesado con sus manos por sentirse invadido. Una sacudida de dolor lo atravesó dejándolo inmóvil y que le cortó la respiración al principio, un dolor que le llevó a la inconsciencia después.

Lo único que pudo escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento fue el atolondrado e inconfundible pulso de Stiles. ¿O acaso era el propio?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ayer mismo dije (en el capítulo anterior) la cosa se animaría... sólo espero que os haya gustado... y si os ha sabido a poco (a pesar de que este ha sido un capítulo bastante largo) ¡TRANQUILOS!  
> En una horita, tal vez dos... ¡¡HABRÁ OTRO MÁS!!  
> No os acostumbréis... que os tengo demasiado mimados ;P


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo y último capítulo del día.
> 
> Espero que os guste y... ya no tengo más que objetar, así que os dejo con la lectura... que espero que os agrade casi tanto como las anteriores.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

─ _Hola. Ahora mismo no estoy disponible. Deja un mensaje después de la señal._

─Scott, soy yo... por favor, tío, te necesito. Llámame en cuanto escuches esto.

Stiles colgó la llamada y lanzó el teléfono sobre el sofá. Hacía ya varias horas que le había perdido el rastro a Derek... Había querido seguirle... pero algo le detuvo. ¿Su orgullo? No sabía... y aunque después le había intentado encontrar, había sido inútil. El lobo ya estaría lejos. Si quería ocultarse... se ocultaría.

Pensó absurdamente que volvería ya que andaba por la ciudad en pijama (o bueno, pantalones de pijama) y descalzo... pero estaban en Nueva York, sin duda eso no sería lo más raro que presenciaran los neoyorkinos... y cuando Derek se empeñaba en algo, lo lograba. Y huir y esconderse era su especialidad. O lo había sido en alguna época.

Pero aún así, una preocupación aún mayor le carcomía por dentro: ¿Y si a Derek le pasaba algo? Los últimos días se encontraba mal cuando se alejaban... el mismo lobo había deducido que era por estar lejos de él... ¿Y si estaba mal? ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Y si...?

Un ruido llamó su atención. El ascensor paró en su planta y escuchó como unos pesados pasos iban hacia la puerta. Antes siquiera de que picaran al timbre, Stiles abrió deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse con Derek.

─¡Der..! ─dijo efusivo, rompiendo todas sus esperanzas al ver a su mejor amigo al otro lado de la puerta. ─Scott...

─Vaya, veo que tenías ganas de verme. ─comentó irónico Scott.

─Pasa. ─dijo cogiéndole de la chaqueta y metiendo al alfa en su piso. ─¿Has escuchado mi mensaje? Vale, por tu cara de idiota empanado intuyo que no... Derek ha desaparecido. ─dijo atropelladamente.

─¿Cómo que... desaparecido?

─¡Sí! Tuvimos una discusión y se largó y... y ahora no sé dónde está.

─Bueno... se le pasará y vendrá de nuevo, no es para tanto.

Stiles se quiso golpear por estúpido y también quiso golpear a su amigo por ingenuo, aunque... en cierta manera, tenía sentido que no se lo tomara muy en serio, pues a petición de Derek no le había contado nada de lo sucedido el día del celo.

─Vale, ven. Tengo mucho que contarte. ─dijo llevando al alfa al salón para comenzar a contarle desde lo sucedido días atrás en el callejón hasta los sucesos de la madrugada.

Scott escuchó obedientemente, sin interrumpir más allá que con bufidos y movimientos de cejas, lo cual Stiles agradeció, pues así pudo contarle todo de carrera, sin olvidarse de nada, absolutamente nada. Cuando terminó de hablar, sus ojos ya llevaban empapados desde hacía tiempo.

─Vale... Tenemos que encontrarlo. ─dijo el alfa comenzando a entender entonces el mal estado de Derek hacía unos días.

─Soy horrible.

─Basta, Stiles. ─dijo golpeando al jaguar con gran satisfacción. ─¡Dios, que bien sienta! ─dijo con un suspiro el lobo viendo a un Stiles espatarrado en el suelo por el puñetazo que le acababa de dar. ─Deja de autocompadecerte. Lo hecho, hecho está. Deja de sentirte mal por haber perdido el control, deja de ser tan asquerosamente egocéntrico. Tú no eres así. Tú eres el que lo deja todo para ayudar incluso a un enemigo si es que eso es lo correcto, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Deja de sentirte mal por haber perdido el control y empieza a responsabilizarte!

─Yo me responsabilizo. ─dijo Stiles sin siquiera intentar levantarse, lo que el alfa aprovechó para darle un puntapié no tan fuerte como hubiera querido porque, al fin y al cabo, esa bola de tristeza que estaba azotada en el suelo era su mejor amigo, su hermano.

─No. ─negó rotundo el alfa y su mejor amigo. ─Tú te autocompadeces. ─espetó mirando la comprensión de Stiles en su mirada. ─Y Derek es un estúpido porque te perdona todo, absolutamente todo. Así que tú sigues autocompadeciéndote en lugar de centrarte en mejorar y controlarte. Derek es un estúpido y tú un aprovechado.

Las palabras de su mejor amigo golpearon con fuerza haciendo que dolieran más que todos los puñetazos que este podría dale. Stiles se mordió un labio para aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir al escuchar unas palabras tan certeras... a la vez que hirientes. Era un egoísta. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a comportarse así... pero lo hacía.

─Si te pones a llorar te daré un motivo por lo que llorar. ─amenazó el alfa enseñando sus colmillos mientras marcaba el número de su novia apresuradamente. ─Kira, necesitamos que hables con Amanda. ¿Estaba de prácticas en el hospital? Genial... pues dale la descripción de Derek y si alguien coincide avísame. Es urgente. Luego te cuento. Te quiero.

Stiles siguió inmóvil en el suelo, mirando a un rincón desde el que le miraba Nana sin acercarse. Genial, hasta su gata le odiaba tanto como él se odiaba en ese preciso instante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza temiéndose otro golpe al notar a su mejor amigo acercarse. Sin embargo, el alfa lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó hasta incorporarlo.

─Tenemos que buscarle. ─dijo sereno. ─Así que céntrate en eso, Stiles. Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?

─Sí.

─Pues no puedes permitir que nada malo le pase. Los hospitales los tenemos cubiertos... algunos de mis compañeros de residencia están de prácticas así que están avisados y si Derek aparece, lo sabremos. Aún así tenemos que buscar por la ciudad.

─Sí. ─dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y respirando hondo.

─Vamos, avisaré a los demás. ─dijo yendo hacia la puerta con el teléfono en la mano, comenzando a llamar a toda la manada.

Todos estaban al tanto de la desaparición de Derek, incluso Liam que había quedado encargado en vigilar por si aparecía por Beacon y Deaton, que quedó encargado de averiguar qué le podría estar pasando a Derek. Tan sólo el veterinario sabía toda la historia... Lydia y Malía tan solo estaban al corriente de la desaparición del moreno, pero por respeto a la privacidad de Derek, se decidió omitir el detonante de tan extraño cambio de actitud.

Los dos alfas, jaguar y lobo, recorrieron el barrio en el que vivían Stiles y Derek y los barrios colindantes, pero tras toda una jornada buscando en las calles y bajos abandonados, no encontraron siquiera una pista del lobo.

Al caer la noche, decidieron parar en un restaurante de comida rápida para descansar y reanudar la búsqueda. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada y se quedaron callados, pensando dónde podría haberse metido el lobo.

Scott miró a su amigo, que toqueteaba el salero sobre la mesa con evidentes ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a su novio. Gracias a sus sentidos de alfa y a las emociones tan desbordantes del jaguar sentía su desazón como si fuera un sentimiento que él mismo tenía, aunque en realidad, él también estaba preocupado por su beta, por su extrañamente amigo Derek Hale.

Alzó la mano con un suspiro y detuvo su jugueteo con el salero, haciendo que los brillantes orbes de Stiles se clavaran en los suyos.

─Tranquilo, le encontraremos. ─dijo con voz calmada.

Stiles se limitó a asentir y mirar a la pared cuando la camarera apareció para pedir mesa. Scott pidió dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos y volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo cuando la mujer se alejó. Scott observó cómo Stiles comenzaba esta vez a jugar con el bote de ketchup y suspiró de nuevo apretándose las sienes, siendo interrumpido por su móvil, que vibró con un mensaje de Kira.

─Kira aún no sabe nada. Sigue buscando. ─notificó el lobo, consiguiendo de parte del jaguar tan solo un asentimiento. ─Stiles...

─Tienes razón. ─dijo entonces mirando directamente a Scott. ─Tienes razón. No sé en qué momento comencé a ser así, pero soy un egoísta, un cabrón y un cerdo que se escuda en "son mis instintos" para hacer mal las cosas y luego... luego cocinar cualquier dulce para que Derek me perdone. Y Derek siempre me perdona. Pero le quiero. ¡Te juro que le quiero! Y si le pasara algo... ─dijo haciendo un puchero, intentando inútilmente contener las lágrimas.

Scott se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado para poder abrazarle.

─Tranquilo, ¿vale? Derek es mayorcito y es un lobo. Sabe apañárselas... es fuerte, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

─No, Scott... tú no lo viste estos días... no parecía él...

─Estará débil y probablemente con problemas de comunicación con su lobo tal y como me explicaste, pero sigue siendo Derek.

─Aquí tenéis la bebida y las hamburguesas. ─interrumpió la camarera, interrumpiendo a los amigos con un delicioso olor a comida desbordante de grasa y aceite. ─Buen provecho.

─Gracias. ─contestó Scott mirando amablemente a la camarera, que regresó a su puesto rápidamente para atender a dos hombres que acababan de entrar. ─Venga... come, te hará bien.

─No tengo hambre. ─dijo mirando con odio la hamburguesa y las patatas fritas.

El alfa, cansado de tanta tontería, le dio un capón a su amigo antes de darle un bocado a su hamburguesa. Stiles lo miró ofendido, a lo que Scott contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado y un guiño.

─Come. ─repitió el alfa.

Stiles suspiró resignado pero, sin embargo, dio un mordisco a la adictiva hamburguesa. Cualquier otro día, en cualquier otra ocasión, Stiles cerraría los ojos con gusto y saborearía cada trozo de hamburguesa... sin embargo, ahora mismo tan sólo le sabía a ceniza, a polvo, a tierra.

El móvil de Scott vibró sobre la mesa llamando la atención de los dos. El alfa cogió rápidamente el teléfono y, tras leer el mensaje, se incorporó de golpe, dejando el dinero de las hamburguesas sobre la mesa y salió del restaurante llevándose a su amigo con él.

─Es Deaton. ─dijo como toda explicación.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... aquí estoy de nuevo a esta hora tan inusual... porque en pocas horas me voy de vacaciones.  
> ¡¡POR FIN Y DESDE OCTUBRE!!  
> Aunque sean 4 días de nada... me lo merezco.
> 
>  
> 
> Y pues como no sé si mañana podré publicar... os regalo un capítulo extra hoy.

Lydia caminaba apresuradamente por las calles centrales de Nueva York. Scott la había llamado y tras una escueta conversación, solo le dejó claro que Derek había desaparecido, que estaba enfermo y que tenían que encontrarlo. La pelirroja no le dio gran importancia al principio.

Era Derek de quien estaban hablando. Derek Hale. ¡Un lobo, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar enfermo? ¿Es que la tomaban por tonta?

Sin embargo, toda duda se evaporó cuando, tras su siesta revitalizadora de la tarde, rompió los vidrios de las ventanas de su pisito en el centro con su voz. Mal presagio. Sobre todo... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, en su sueño, tan sólo aparecía una persona conocida: Derek.

Se odió a sí misma por ser tan estúpida y justo en ese preciso instante comenzó a buscar concienzudamente a Derek.

 

La pelirroja de ojos verdes miró a todos lados antes de entrar en una de las bocas de metro cerradas por una inundación hacía un par de semanas. Era tarde, las tiendas habían cerrado y casi nadie paseaba por la calle debido a la amenaza de tormenta, por lo que, tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía, entró rápidamente en la boca de metro cerrada.

Tal y como había aprendido gracias a horas de entrenamiento, concentró un hilo de voz fino pero potente dentro del candado, que estalló pudiendo entrar así a través de la verja.

Sin más dilación y tras poner otro candado de repuesto que llevaba para la ocasión, comenzó a caminar por los andenes y vías cerradas y cortadas por la inundación. Si su instinto de banshee le había llevado a ese lugar... ahí debería estar.

 

Caminó guiada por su instinto sin encontrar nada. Sin embargo y tras un par de horas, comprendió que no estaba siendo guiada para encontrar a Derek **en** las vías abandonadas, sino que era **a través** de ellas donde le encontraría.

Terminó parada, justo bajo una de las salidas de emergencia a la superficie y suspiró feliz de poder salir de ese túnel de mala muerte y mal oliente. Trepó la escalera y dio a una salida en plena Quinta avenida a la altura de Central Park. Una vez fuera, sacudió su abrigo para quitar restos de la suciedad del subsuelo y alzó la mirada resignada al ver sus botines nuevo impregnados en barro. Sus ojos entonces se fijaron en un vagabundo. Este pedía dinero mientras enseñaba un cartel que culpaba a la empresa azucarera de su desdicha.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese hombre? Esa empresa llevaba cerrada un montón de tiempo. De hecho la fábrica se había convertido en uno de los edificios más conocidos por su estado de abandono y una polémica constante para los políticos de Nueva York.

─Mierda... ─murmuró la muchacha llamando la atención de una señora que pasaba a su lado y la miró escandalizada.

─Una señorita no debería decir esas palabras. ─la reprendió.

─¿Ah, no? Discúlpeme. ─sonrió ella venenosa. ─Una buena señora no se mete en asuntos ajenos. ─dijo con una sonrisa antes de levantar la mano y parar un taxi mientras escuchaba a la mujer indignada.

─¿A dónde la llevo? ─preguntó el conductor cuando Lydia ya estuvo dentro del taxi.

─A la fábrica de azúcar Domino. ─dijo ella buscando su teléfono para avisar a Scott.

─Esa es una fábrica abandonada, señorita. ─comentó el taxista mirando a la muchacha por el retrovisor.

Lydia alzó la mirada estresada por no encontrar su teléfono y clavó su mirada en los ojos del conductor. Sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

─Lo sé. ─dijo ella algo estresada. ─Soy reportera en prácticas y si no llego allí en menos de 15 minutos me despedirán... ¿podría hacerme ese favor?

─Por supuesto. Lo lamento, me daré la mayor prisa posible.

Lydia por fin encontró su teléfono y escribió rápidamente a Scott, avisándole de que estaba tras una pista y que llamaría si estaba en lo cierto. No quiso dar más detalles, pues sabía que Stiles estaba con él y no quería imaginárselo como un energúmenos saltando por las paredes y trepando edificios.

Tal y como la "reportera en prácticas" había pedido, el taxista llegó en d12 minutos exactos a Brooklin, donde se encontraba la fábrica abandonada y, tras dos minutos más, la dejó a la puerta de la misma sin siquiera cobrarle "por las molestias a tan bella reportera".

En cuanto Lydia observó cómo el taxi se alejaba, se acercó a la verja que cerraba el edificio y frunció los labios antes de coger aire para romper tambien ese candado. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención y la interrumpió. En la pared de enfrente había una mancha. Sangre. Una mancha de sangre que parecía un rastro de alguien que hubiera trepado el muro.

La pelirroja suspiró con fuerza, tan solo deseando que fuera realmente de Derek y no de un asesino que estuviera esperándola al otro lado del muro.

─Lo que tiene que hacer una por sus amigos... ─farfulló ella enfurruñada, volviendo a concentrarse en romper el candado con su voz.

Cuando lo logró, se colocó el pelo con orgullo y una sonrisa y entró decidida. Caminó sin perder de vista el pequeño rastro de sangre que había por el suelo. Sin duda eran pisadas y, sin duda, fuera quien fuera la persona que había sangrado tanto, debía ser sobrenatural. Sino, ya estaría desangrado y fiambre a mitad de camino.

─¿Derek? ─susurró ella llamando en dirección a un pasillo tan tétrico y oscuro que decidió dejárlo como última opción. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Frunció el ceño y siguió subiendo por la escalera tal y como su instinto le gritaba que hiciera.

Ya estaba prácticamente en la azote. Lydia conocía a Derek y sabía que, si había dos cosas que el lobo no soportaba: el fuego y las alturas y, sin duda... esa era una altura considerable.

Dio media vuelta con intención de bajar de nuevo y buscar por los pasillos que no se había atrevido aún a comprobar, cuando un jadeo resonó con fuerza desde lo alto de las escaleras.

─¡Derek!

Lydia subió en una carrera las casi dos plantas que quedaban hasta por fin llegar a la azotea del edificio. Sin dudarlo, cogió su teléfono y marcó el número del alfa.

─Le he encontrado. Está sangrando mucho... estamos en la azotea de la fábrica de azúcar abandonada de Brooklin.

_─Vamos para allá._

Lydia dejó caer el teléfono y corrió a por Derek, que estaba prácticamente inconsciente justo al borde de la azotea. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, logró alejarlo del borde, se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a llamarle por su nombre mientras daba leves palmadas en su rostro.

─Derek... ¡hey! ¡Derek! ¿Quién te ha atacado? ─murmuró ella horrorizada al ver su torso completamente manchado de sangre y aún profundos cortes atravesándolo. ─¿Han sido cazadores? ¡Hey! ¡¡DEREK!!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Buenos días!! O... tarde, o noches... según desde donde me estéis leyendo.  
> Primeramente, gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia. Sé que la cosa estaba demasiado tortuosa... pero prometo que pronto se pasará todo. He vuelto de las vacaciones y he vuelto con energías renovadas, así que espero poder actualizar con mas asiduidad...  
> Por lo pronto, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Scott y Stiles llegaron a la estación central de Nueva York justo al tiempo en el que el tren en el que viajaba el veterinario llegaba al andén. Los dos muchachos corrieron hacia el adulto que, al verlos, sonrió como saludo.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

─¿Alguna noticia de Derek? ─preguntó el emisario, que aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna, las miradas preocupadas de los dos seres sobrenaturales frente a él confirmaron sus mayores temores. ─Tenemos que encontrarle lo antes posible. ─apremió.

Dichas estas palabras, el móvil de Scott comenzó a sonar con el nombre de Lydia en la pantalla. El lobo descolgó y la voz impregnada en urgencia de la muchacha resonó a través del auricular.

_─Le he encontrado. Está sangrando mucho... estamos en la azotea de la fábrica de azúcar abandonada de Brooklin._

─Vamos para allá. ─dijo colgando, viendo ya al jaguar correr hacia la puerta de la estación. ─Lydia le ha encontrado. ─explicó el lobo al veterinario emprendiendo los dos una carrera para alcanzar al jaguar, quien ya había parado un taxi.

Durante el viaje se instauró un silencio que por fin rompió un ansioso jaguar, que miró al emisario con súplica en los ojos.

─¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se pondrá bien?

─Lo primero es estabilizarle... y para eso necesito que, en cuanto pare el taxi, corras a su encuentro. Estará débil, te necesita a su lado. ─explicó el veterinario calmado, aunque por su tono se intuía la gravedad de la situación. ─Eso es lo más importante, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles asintió respirando hondo, escuchando cómo el adulto apremiaba al conductor, explicando que era una urgencia médica.

 

El taxi se paró en un semáforo en rojo. El edificio de la antigua azucarera ya se divisaba y Stiles no pudo reprimir sus ganas de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. Sin duda él llegaría antes corriendo. Si tenía que esperar al estúpido taxi...

El jaguar corrió los metros que le separaba del edificio y ágilmente saltó sobre unos contenedores, sobrepasando el muro. Con su oído sobrenatural ubicó perfectamente a Derek y Lydia, que llamaba al lobo continuamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces y guiado por su instinto más felino desechó la idea de subir por las escaleras del interior del edificio y, tras sacar sus afiladas garras, completamente transformado, trepó por la fachada de hormigón del edificio más alto de la fábrica de azúcar abandonada hasta la azotea.

Lydia dio un bote en su sitio al ver aparece a un Stiles completamente transformado aparecer de un salto. Los ojos amarillos del jaguar se convirtieron automáticamente en humanos al ver a Derek, hacia el que corrió y comenzó a acariciar sin cesar.

─Derek... estoy aquí. Derek, por favor, perdóname. Tenía que haber ido tras de ti, no me lo perdonaré jamás... y te juro que haré lo que sea para que me perdones. Cambiaré. Lo juro, no te haré sufrir más, pero por favor, vuelve conmigo... ─comenzó Stiles con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando cada facción del lobo y viendo con horror los aún profundos cortes del abdomen del lobo. ─Vamos, por favor.. .sí, soy un egoísta pero, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Prometo que cambiaré. Lo prometo, lo juro... pero abre los ojos.

─Stiles... ─comenzó Lydia con lágrimas en los ojos viendo la tierna y desgarradora escena. ─No cura.

─Curará... ─asintió seguro Stiles. ─Claro que se curará... porque es un lobo. Derek es un lobo. Uno fuerte. ─siguió el jaguar abrazando el cuerpo completamente inmóvil del lobo que, en cambio, gimoteó suavemente, seguramente por el dolor.

Unos pasos acelerados comenzaron a resonar por el edificio y, momentos después, Scott y Deaton aparecieron. Scott se afincó al lado de su beta y Deaton hizo lo propio, comenzando a abrir su maletín y sacando pequeños frascos que fue colocando a su alcance.

Abrió uno de ellos y lo comenzó a untar en las heridas bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes.

─Esto acelerará la curación de sus heridas. ─explicó el emisario, que se giró hacia el jaguar ─Stiles, no le sueltes y recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarle ¿de acuerdo? ─dijo frotando sus manos. ─Esto se va a poner violento.

─Pero... ─comenzó el jaguar, que quedó completamente mudo al ver al emisario sacar un puñal con un extraño grabado.

─Scott, controla a Stiles. ─dijo sereno el emisario, justo antes de clavar con todas sus fuerzas el puñal en el pecho del lobo, que abrió los ojos al fin, al igual que sus labios de los cuales brotó un rugido ensordecedor.

Stiles no soltó al lobo aun sintiendo cómo sus oídos pitaban y comenzaban a derramar sangre, Scott protegió sus propios oídos sin dejar de observar y vigilar al jaguar y Deaton cerraba los ojos intentando mantener el puñal fuertemente hincado en Derek. Lydia, en cambio, miraba horrorizada la situación y, en especial, los ojos de Derek.

Derek desprendía dolor por cada uno de sus poros. En cada anhelante jadeo en busca de poder respirar, en cada temblor de su cuerpo, en cada gota de sangre derramada. Todo en él derrochaba dolor... pero sus ojos.

─Sus ojos. ─murmuró la banshee completamente petrificada, llamando la atención de los demás.

─Deaton... ─murmuró Stiles aún con sangre brotando de sus tímpanos, con su mirada clavada en los ojos de Derek.

Los ojos del lobo no eran azules, ni dorados... ni siquiera lucían el verde intenso, verde bosque, tan humano del moreno. Sus ojos eran distintos. Tenían un tono verde amarillento con pupila rasgada.

─¿Kánima? ─murmuró Scott también mirando con horror los ojos de su beta.

─No. ─negó el emisario sacando por fin su puñal del pecho del lobo, quien jadeó con una mueca de dolor. ─Jaguar.

─¿Qué? ─murmuró Stiles con un hilo de voz. ─¿Cómo que...?

─No te separes de él, Stiles. ─advirtió el emisario, previendo que Stiles podría alejarse por el shock. ─No puedes separarte o se pondrá peor. NEcesita a su alfa... sus alfas. ─dijo mirando también a Scott, que asintió a coro con Stiles.

─Pero eso no es posible.

─Sí lo es. ─asintió el veterinario. ─Eres un Abà, Stiles... un alfa aunque ejerzas papel de beta en la manada de Scott. Tu naturaleza es alfa.

─Le mordí. ─susurró Stiles recordando al fin.

*flashback

_Stiles perdió el control y entró en Derek de una sola estocada, arrancándole un gemido de dolor del lobo. Stiles mordió su hombro en un intento instintivo de calmarle el dolor, pero el lobo jadeó aún más_

_─No puedo... ─gimió Derek sintiendo cómo sus manos comenzaban a convertirse en garras y hacían trizas los ladrillos contra los que se apoyaba. ─Stiles, para._

_─Eres mío. ─gruñó el jaguar. ─ **Mío**._

_El lobo cerró los ojos sintiendo una nueva estocada de dolor y cerró los puños y los ojos, intentando ignorar el dolor y la situación para concentrarse solamente en mantener a raya a su lobo._

*fin del flashback

 

Stiles miró con ojos desorbitados a su novio, cuyas heridas iban cerrando poco a poco gracias a las pociones que el emisario le había esparcido por el torso. Esas heridas...

                Esas mismas heridas eran las que él se ocasionaba cuando se sentía desdichado... las que el lobo tanto odiaba e impedía con sus sola presencia. Estar en lo alto de un edificio cuando Derek odiaba las alturas era también algo tan típico en él... Cambios de humor constantes e impredecibles... ¿Cómo no lo supo ver? ¿Cómo no supo estar a su lado para impedir que se infligiera el mismo dolor que Derek impedía en él?

─Dios, Derek... ─rompió a llorar Stiles apoyando su frente en su pecho ensangrentado. ─Lo siento, Derek. Lo siento. No quiero que seas como yo... tú eres mejor, Derek. Tú eres un lobo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Duuuuudas, dudas!  
> ¿Qué será lo que pasa? Ay, ay... ¿soy demasiado malvada por dejaros con la intriga?


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más... y el primero desde que por fin hemos desvelado que Derek no. No estaba embarazado. Le pasaba algo mucho peor... ¿Tendrá solución?

21.

Derek por fin se había dormido, aunque aún en sueños temblaba sobre los brazos de Stiles, quien le cargaba hacia el interior del portal del edificio donde vivía la pareja. Deaton y Lydia le seguían mientras que Scott se había adelantado en una carrera frenética para ir abriendo la puerta y acomodando la cama.

Stiles por fin entró en su casa cargando a un tembloroso Derek. Las ganas de llorar le arañaban desde dentro, la culpabilidad por saberse el culpable le golpeaba cada uno de sus huesos... posó con delicadeza al lobo sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

─¿Hay algo que hacer? ─preguntó casi en un susurro Scott, mirando al druida, que le miró intensamente.

─Primero Stiles tiene que ayudarle a estabilizarse. ─dijo con voz grave el mayor. ─Mientras tanto seguiré investigando.

─Estamos en el salón, Stiles. ─dijo Lydia a Stiles acercándose para apretarle el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Stiles tan sólo asintió, temiendo que el nudo de su garganta le impidiera hablar siquiera. Tras cruzar una mirada todos los demás, salieron para ocupar el salón y seguir investigando donde Deaton lo había dejado.

Scott miraba frustrado hacia la puerta del dormitorio donde el lobo no paraba de gimotear y el jaguar desprendía un dolor y angustia tal que hasta su esencia era fácil de captar. Lydia le tranquilizaba con su serenidad más innata, aunque sus gestos rápidos denotaban que ella también estaba ansiosa por encontrar un método, una cura, algo que ayudara a Derek a recobrar su fuerza.

─Deaton, dime que esto que estamos haciendo servirá de algo. ─suplicó Scott de repente con su voz impregnada en frustración.

El veterinario alzó la mirada y lo miró con una sobra en sus pupilas que les heló la sangre a los dos ahí presentes.

─Tal vez encontremos algo que... que nos explique qué le está pasando a Derek.

─¿Tal vez? ─gimoteó Scott tironeándose del pelo.

─¡Creía que tenías una teoría! ─protestó indignada la banshee.

─Sí, Lydia... la tenía. Pero... mucho me temo que quedó prácticamente descartada en la fábrica. ─repuso el hombre pasando una página del libro. ─Se suponía que, si tras la dominación de Stiles el lobo se había doblegado al jaguar y ahora se convertía en su misma especie, Derek curaría rápidamente bajo su influjo. Pero llevan en continuo contacto... ¿cuánto?  ─siguió hablando el hombre mientras negaba con la cabeza. ─No... Derek ya debería estar curado por completo. Puede que, en realidad, el lobo de Derek no esté "tan" debilitado como para dejar al jaguar que Stiles ha creado haga lo que quiera... y puede que por dentro esté batallando... hasta el punto de herirse a sí mismo y, lo peor: está evitando que se cure a sí mismo.

─¿Entonces qué? ¡Tiene que haber otra teoría! ─repuso el lobo levantándose de su asiento para empezar a vagabundear por el salón, aguantándose las ganas de ir a la habitación y darle apoyo a su amigo.

─Eso es lo que hacemos aquí. ─repuso el hombre mirando al alfa, que se paró mirando hacia la ventana, en silencio.

─¿Y si le muerdo? ─murmuró Scott girándose para mirar al veterinario, que frunció el ceño. ─Soy un alfa, eso podría convertirle. Fortalecer al lobo que sigue peleando y que por fin domine al jaguar que se está creando en su intención.

─Él ya es un lobo. Y un jaguar. Sea como sea... uno intentará destruir al otro. ─repuso Lydia pensativa.

─Podría intentarlo.

─Eso podría desestabilizarle más aún. ─continuó el veterinario.

─¿Alguna pócima? ─rebatió el lobo angustiado y desesperado.

─No. Ninguna que conozca.

─¿Un amuleto milenario? ¿Un trozo de Nemetón? ¿Un hechizo? ¡¡Lo que sea!!

─Scott cálmate... ─interrumpió Lydia.

─¡No me digas que me calme cuando un amigo está en plena agonía y el otro desea su propia muerte por sentirse el culpable! ¡No me digas que me calme cuando uno de ellos parece estar muriendo y el otro está decidido a matarse si el otro muere! ¡No me digas que...

Pero Scott no pudo seguir vociferando porque Lydia se había levantado y le había callado con una bofetada.

─También son mis amigos. ─espetó ella. ─Pero tenemos que mantenernos serenos si queremos ser de ayuda. ¿Lo entiendes? ─terminó ella cogiendo al lobo de la camiseta con fuerza. ─Ya he gritado el nombre de una gran amiga y no quiero tener que repetir ni un solo nombre más de mi manada. Y me da igual cuán alfa seas... si tengo que patearte el culo para que te comportes como el alfa adulto que deberías ser, lo haré. Y Deaton tiene el suficiente acónito en el maletín para que tengas un bonito dolor en el culo un buen tiempo. ¿Me has oído bien?

─Sí. ─musitó casi inaudiblemente el alfa.

─Perfecto. ─dijo soltándole la pechera por fin y, tras acomodarse su pelo tras la oreja, volvió a sentarse para mirar los libros que podrían tener la solución.

─Un hechizo... ─musitó el emisario pensativo, revolviendo rápidamente entre sus libros y pergaminos hasta encontrar el que buscaba.

Los dos jóvenes adultos lo miraron intrigado. El alfa olía su repentina positividad, pero la banshee, aunque sin los sentidos de lobo, podía ver en cada uno de sus gestos una esperanza.

─¿Qué hay? ─musitó ella contagiada por la actitud del adulto.

─Podría servir. ─asintió el emisario mirando a los dos jóvenes con emoción contenida en sus ojos. ─No sería lo más ortodoxo pero... podría intentarlo.

En cuanto terminó sus palabras, Scott corrió hacia la habitación, abriendo de golpe la puerta y siendo testigo de un descorazonador momento. Stiles se acurrucaba contra Derek, con lágrimas en los ojos y con suma delicadeza acariciaba el pelo del lobo, que se retorcía levemente.

─Tenemos...

─Lo he escuchado. ─dijo con un hilo de voz. ─¿Funcionará? ─preguntó mirando al emisario, que ya estaba tras el alfa.

─Podría funcionar. ─dijo con un leve asentimiento.

Stiles miró fijamente al druida, analizando su porte y postura y finalmente asintió levemente antes de mirar de nuevo a Derek, que fruncía el ceño con un leve gemido lastimero.

─¿Qué es lo que has encontrado? ─preguntó volviendo a clavar su mirada en el druida antes de deshacer el ceño fruncido del lobo con un suave beso.

─Si estoy en lo correcto, el dolor de Derek se debe a una lucha interna entre dos criaturas opuestas. Derek siempre ha estado compuesto por dos mitades, la humana y la lobo. Pero eso no supone un problema ya que esas dos esencias son coexistentes. No siempre... y por eso tras la mordedura hay personas que mueren: porque su parte humana rechaza la loba. ─explicó el emisario mientras todos los ahí presentes y conscientes prestaban atención. ─Los lobos y los jaguares no son coexistentes... vosotros dos incluso, tuvisteis problemas... tú le atacabas por tu parte jaguar, ¿recuerdas? ─preguntó haciendo que Stiles comenzara a entender.

─Yo transformé... ¿su parte humana? ─se aventuró Stiles, dejando constancia que seguía la explicación del emisario, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Derek y calmando así su dolor.

─Ahí es donde comienza mi teoría. Como ya te he dicho, eres el primero en tu especie, no hay nada escrito sobre ti, pero... Creo que con la sumisión que ejerciste sobre él y el mordisco, en efecto le convertiste. No al lobo, porque el lobo un lobo es... sino que convertiste a su parte humana.

─Derek es... ¿jaguar-lobo? ─preguntó confundido Scott.

─Eso es lo que me temo. ─asintió el hombre. ─Por eso Derek se autolesiona, por eso se ataca... porque, si estoy en lo correcto, dos razas tan dominantes, tan distintas y que necesitan tanto autocontrol, están conviviendo en un mismo cuerpo y la pequeña parte humana que ha podido sobrevivir a la transformación no tiene fuerza ninguna para controlarlos.

─Entonces... ─comenzó Lydia mirando preocupada al lobo/jaguar que yacía sobre la cama. ─Por eso sus ojos...

─Por eso han cambiado. ─terminó el jaguar con un tono agrio.

─Y en cuanto Scott ha perdido la cabeza y Lydia le ha calmado, he caído en las historias que mi maestro me contaba. ─siguió el emisario. ─En ocasiones, algunas criaturas metamorfas deciden dar a luz en su parte animal. Claro, esto solo lo pueden hacer las mujeres... y las que como Talía o, en este caso Derek, pueden transformarse en animal completo.

─Pero Derek es un hombre. ─replicó Scott ya sin entender nada.

─Déjale terminar, Scott. ─reprochó Lydia.

─Ya sé que Derek es un hombre y también sé que no está embarazado... ─continuó el emisario con una leve sonrisa que, a pesar de no ser el cuadro más adecuado para la situación, sí sirvió para aliviar la tensión del ambiente. ─El caso es que los emisarios son enseñados para aconsejar y ayudar a sus manadas... incluyendo a asistir al parto y facilitarlo a las hembras que, desaconsejadamente, deciden dar a luz en su forma animal. Por ello y para ello tenemos un hechizo que... bueno, expulsa al bebé del cuerpo de la madre si es que se pone peliagudo y no logra dar a luz por sí misma.

─Quieres expulsar a uno de los dos de Derek. ─dijo casi sin creérselo Stiles. ─Pero él... él no... o sea... no... ¿Se puede expulsar algo que no es algo? Quiero decir, no es que Derek tenga dos bebés dentro. ─comenzó a divagar Stiles, comenzando a quebrar la confianza que había aparecido por la llegada del emisario. ─No tiene sentido.

─Nada de esto lo tiene. ─repuso el emisario, notando el cambio de actitud del jaguar.

─¿Le hará daño a Derek? ─intervino Scott

─No demasiado. ─admitió el hombre, escuchando el bufido por parte de Stiles. ─Stiles... Derek está muy mal. Tú mismo estás viendo que, desde que lo encontramos, ha mejorado apenas nada y...

─De acuerdo. ─le cortó Stiles apretando la mandíbula para contener fallidamente las lágrimas. ─Hazlo.

El emisario asintió y miró profundamente a Stiles, seguido de Scott y Lydia, quienes se acercaron y vieron cómo el emisario abría una página ajada y vieja.

Se esperaban un montón de filigranas, de palabras sin sentido, de inciensos extraños o incluso velas... pero no. El druida tan sólo hizo un puño con su mano y tras pegarlo contra el pecho malherido del lobo recitó tres simples palabras:

─ _M_ _i an dòchas_

Ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo se limitaron a mirarle con una ceja alzada... sintiéndose instantáneamente idiotas por esperarse... ¿El qué? ¿Un caldero humeante? ¿Un gato negro y una verruga en la nariz?

Derek abrió los ojos de golpe y tras una rápida y breve mirada al jaguar que quedó paralizado con la intensidad de su mirada, aulló de dolor, retorciéndose sobre el colchón.

Stiles y Scott se abalanzaron sobre Derek y, tras muchos forcejeos, lograron que el lobo parara de moverse y tratara de autolesionarse. La calma pareció retomar el lugar, pero entonces un Derek con una fuerza fuera de lo normal, se deshizo de su agarre y huyó hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se cerró, aún gimiendo y jadeando de dolor.

─¡¡Derek!! ─gritó un Scott fuera de control mientras aporreaba la puerta. ─¡Derek!

Stiles se quedó tirado en el suelo petrificado sin ningún tipo de reacción. Tenía un corte en la mejilla de una de las garras de Derek quien, al revolverse para soltarse del agarre, le había herido. Pero no sentía dolor, no. Apenas se sentía vivo... no después de todo el día en esa continua e intensa agonía. No después de estar sintiendo en su propia piel el dolor de Derek, su novio, su alma gemela... a sabiendas del dolor que le atravesaba y que llegaba a él.

─¡Abre la puerta o...! ─aulló el lobo alfa.

Scott se echó para atrás para coger impulso y derribar la puerta, pero un súbito y gélido silencio lo dejó petrificado en medio del cuarto. Un terrorífico silencio... hasta que un grito retumbó por las paredes del cuarto. Un grito horrible, desgarrador. El peor de los gritos, el más temido.

Lydia se arrodilló en el suelo tapándose sus propios oídos mientras con su voz rompía todos los cristales de la habitación donde estaban.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!!  
> Apuesto a que queríais ya saber qué demonios pasa con Derek y por qué me encanta tanto romper vuestras ilusiones, haceros sufrir de esta manera y provocar dolor a mis personajes... pero es que sin el drama no nos enteramos de las cosas buenas que nos pasan en la vida ;)
> 
> No os entretengo más.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Tras el horrible presagio que lleva consigo el grito de una banshee, el silencio invadió la sala, el piso e incluso el edificio. Nadie fue consciente, mucho menos los allí presentes, que quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

 

***

Lydia se incorporó aún algo confundida, mareada por su propia voz... y tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de que estaba tumbada sobre el sofá del salón, con Scott al otro lado del mismo, también recostado y aún con sangre goteando de sus oídos. Asustada se levantó y una arcada acudió a su estómago por el mareo, pero permaneció serena y se acercó a su amigo para comprobar que estaba bien y que, en efecto, alguien había intentado curar al lobo, ya que tenía un algodoncillo en cada oído.

─¿Deaton?

─No te levantes, Lydia. ─intervino una voz recién llegada desde la cocina. ─Debes descansar.

─Kira... ─murmuró sorprendida la pelirroja, corriendo la poca distancia que las separaba para abrazarla con tal vez demasiada fuerza.

─Vaya, veo que te has recuperado pronto... ─murmuró con una suave sonrisa la asiática.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Deaton? ¿Stiles? ─comenzó la banshee, terminando con un susurro. ─¿Derek?

─Linda voz. ─murmuró el hombre apareciendo algo tambaleante en el salón.

Kira acudió al encuentro del veterinario para ayudarle a sentarse en una de las butacas. Después levantó los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

─Yo llegué al edificio justo cuando escuché tu grito. Les he intentado curar y os he ido recostando por donde encontraba...

Lydia entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella había gritado... había gritado... De nuevo había gritado el nombre de uno de sus amigos.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y tras un profundo sollozo se desbordaron de sus ojos verdes sin control, rodando por su suave y deliciosa piel de melocotón, tal y como Stiles le decía cuando aún estaba enamorado de ella.

─Oh, Dios, Stiles...

─Tranquila, Lydia. ─le reconfortó la kitsune sentándose a su vera. ─Todos estamos bien. ─dijo haciendo que la muchacha levantara la mirada consternada.

─Todos...

─Todos. ─confirmó una voz recién llegada.

La muchacha miró a través de Kira y se encontró con un Derek algo pálido, ojeroso y aún con vendas en su cuerpo, pero de pie y con una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro. La banshee, ignorando los mareos y su inestabilidad, se lanzó hacia el lobo, que la cogió al vuelo en un abrazo como nunca fue capaz de darle.

─¿Estás bien? ¡Estás bien! ─gritó desde sus brazos, comenzando a escuchar los gruñidos de Scott, quien comenzaba a despertarse. ─¡¡SCOTT!! ¡DEREK ESTÁ BIEN!

─Te cortaré la garganta... ─murmuró antes de darse cuenta de lo que su amiga había dicho.

Cuando fue consciente de su significado, alzó la mirada para encontrarse a un Derek de pie que, aunque con evidentes signos de no haber estado bien en un tiempo, sonreía y seguía sosteniendo a una banshee que no parecía tener intención alguna de soltarle.

─Buenos días, alfa. ─sonrió Derek de medio lado al ver cómo el lobo lo miraba atónito, aunque no estaba seguro de saber si era por verle a él bien o por el increíble signo de cariño efusivo de la banshee.

─¿Estás...?

─¿...vivo? ─terminó atónito Scott.

─¿Preferirías que no fuera así? ─provocó el de ojos verdes mirando a su alfa.

─¡No! Quiero decir...

─Estoy bien. ─asintió sintiendo cómo Lydia recuperaba la compostura y se separaba.

─¿Y Stiles?

─Aún inconsciente. ─informó Kira tomando un paño húmedo para borrar el rastro de la sangre del oído de su novio. ─Y... Derek... creo que tendrías que comentarles algo... ¿no? ─dijo el emisario levantándose para ir en dirección a la habitación, seguramente a cuidar de Stiles.

Banshee y lobo miraron confundidos Derek quien, en cambio, sonrió tontamente y acercó a Lydia al sofá para alejarse y volver al momento con una suave manta en sus brazos. Lydia sonrió agradecida, pensando que les ofrecía una manta... y soltó un gritito al ver lo que había dentro de la manta.

─¿¡QUÉ COJONES!? ─gritó Scott incorporándose al escuchar a la perfección un corazón latiendo desde la manta. Incluso sus mareos se fueron al garete cuando se acercó a ver qué demonios había dentro de la manta. ─Eso es un... ─comenzó a musitar incrédulo el lobo, localizando a la perfección el rítmico pulso que resonaba entre las mantas.

─Es un... ─comenzó también Lydia

Derek alzó las cejas mirándolos, divertido. Los muchachos miraban hacia el interior de las mantas y entrecruzaban miradas para mirar a Derek atónitos y volver a mirar entre las mantas, donde unos diminutos ojos les devolvía la mirada.

─Eso no es Nana. ─concluyó Scott sin saber qué mas decir.

Kira rió al escuchar el comentario del siempre adorablemente atontado alfa y Lydia le hubiera dirigido una mirada llena de reproche por su comentario, pero estaba demasiado ocupada acercando un dedo a la manta. Un dedo que fue rápidamente apresado por una manita diminuta que le hizo soltar otro gritito sorprendido.

─Vale... esto es raro. ─musitó el alfa mirando acusadoramente a la banshee. ─Estoy muerto. Me has matado con tu grito y ahora estoy muerto y delirando.

─No se puede estar muerto y delirar, tonto. Si mueres, mueres y ya está. ─farfulló ella aún en su estado de shock notando como su dedo era apretado con insistencia.

─¡Incluso eso tendría más sentido! ─espetó molesto el alfa. ─No, en serio, Derek... Dime que mientras estábamos inconscientes has ido al parque y has raptado un bebé. Porque esa teoría, junto con la de que estoy delirando en mi casi muerte, son las dos únicas con sentido. ─terminó diciendo, al mismo tiempo que Derek bufaba con una risa.

─No es mi hijo. ─dijo simplemente el lobo.

─Bien. Así que lo has raptado. ─concluyó el alfa asintiendo.

─Evidentemente... no. ─negó el moreno alzando las cejas y miró a Kira, que seguía riendo ante los "astutos" comentarios de su novio.

─Es Derek. ─explicó la asiática descorriendo un poco más la manta para descubrir una carita redonda que enmarcaba unos impresionantes ojos. ─O bueno... un Derek mini. Su parte jaguar... ¿no, Deaton? ─comenzó la kitsune, quien recibió un asentimiento por parte del emisario.

─Kira está en lo cierto. Aunque tenga forma de bebé, no deja de ser el jaguar que Stiles creó.

Scott y Lydia entrecruzaron una mirada a la par incrédula y confundida. Miraron de nuevo al pequeño ser que Derek mantenía en sus brazos envuelto en una manta y que Kira miraba con dulzura. Banshee y lobo se acercaron un poco más para observar el pequeño bebé que era "Derek".

Sí. Sin duda era Derek... o al menos se parecía, pues no eran exactamente iguales. Obviando la evidencia de que un Derek tenía veintitantos y el otro parecía un bebé de pocos días.

Aunque la forma de los ojos y sus largas pestañas azabache eran las mismas, el color del iris no lo era. Uno de ellos, el derecho, era de un brillante verde bosque, como los ojos del propio Derek adulto y el otro era de un impresionante dorado. Nariz chiquitita como la de todo bebé, a juego con unos papitos redondetes y sonrojados, a juego con una pequeña crestita de intenso pelo negro.

─Siento decirlo... ese no eres tú. ─espetó el alfa mirando al bebé, que acto seguido frunció el ceño y Lydia se tapó los labios sorprendida a la vez que soltaba una risita.

─Es mi parte jaguar. ─explicó Derek.

─Pero... tamaño bebé. ─concluyó Scott escuchando, al igual que Derek, el pulso acelerado y recién despierto de Stiles.

El bebé entonces abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se rasgaron al tiempo que soltó el dedo de Lydia y comenzó a farfullar y patalear.

Derek entregó la manta con el bebé envuelto en ella a la kitsune, que lo cogió con una sonrisa y siguió rápidamente al moreno, junto con todos los demás, para justo encontrarse con un jaguar saltando fuera de la casa y cayendo por culpa de sus tímpanos dañados.

─Derek... ─musitó Stiles aún tirado en el suelo al ver al lobo aparecer por la puerta.

El moreno corrió a levantarle lentamente y sentarle de nuevo sobre la cama.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó preocupado el lobo mirándole los oídos al jaguar que le apartó a manotazos y lo miró atónito.

─¿Cómo que si **yo** estoy bien cuando **tu** eras el que te estabas muriendo? ─espetó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su novio. ─¿Estás...? ¡Oh, dios! ─exclamó separándose para mirarle a los ojos. ─Aun tienes una pinta horrible... tu pulso ya es normal pero... dios, Derek, lo siento... yo quiero que seas un lobo, ¿vale? Tú eres tú y no quiero dominarte. Te quiero a ti y sé que he sido un egoísta este tiempo pero te juro que de ahora en adelante pensaré en ti, en ti y en ti y luego ya si eso en Scott y los demás y luego, en mi. ¿Sí?

─¿Cuántas veces vas a pensar en Derek? ─preguntó con una voz maligna la banshee, que fue el foco de la mirada del jaguar.

─¡Todas! ─aseguró señalando a la banshee con los ojos achinados por el rencor. ─Luego tendremos tú y yo una charla acerca de tus gritos... ─dijo volviendo a mirar al lobo y mirándole las heridas que por fin eran meros arañazos en la piel de su novio.

─¿Y en un mini-Derek? ─interrumpió divertida Lydia.

─¿Qué?

─Que si pensarías en... un mini Derek. ─repitió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles la miró confundida pero finalmente una idea cruzó por su mente. Más que idea... el recuerdo de todas las conversaciones que había tenido con el lobo acerca de adoptar.

─Sí, sí... ─asintió desesperado mirando de nuevo a Derek. ─Adoptaremos, buscaremos vientre de alquiler... lo que tú quieras, de verdad. Un mini-Derek, dos o ochenta...

Una risita se escapó del pecho del lobo, que apretó con más fuerza aún el cuerpo recién despierto de su novio, que entonces se dio cuenta de que sí, el pulso de Derek estaba normal pero... pero... ¿cuántos corazones había en esa sala?

Derek, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Deato y... el otro estaba... ¿en brazos de Scott?

─Mierda, Lydia... sigo sin poder oír bien. ─farfulló Stiles rascándose un oído mientras veía cómo los demás reían. O bueno, Derek bufaba. ─No tiene gracia, podría haberme estallado el cerebro.

Los demás, incluso Derek esta vez, rieron más alto y Lydia, ni corta ni perezosa, cogió la mantita que sostenía Kira y se la acercó a Derek, quien la cogió y tras acomodarla bien en su pecho bajo la extrañada mirada de Stiles, se la mostró al jaguar.

─Te presento al primer miembro de tu propia manada. ─dijo suavemente descubriendo lo que tiempo después Stiles definiría como "rechoncha bola de lloros".

El silencio se hizo sepulcral en la habitación. Stiles miraba la rechoncha bola que era la carita de ese bebé, coronada por una intensa mata negra de pelito suave y sedoso. Se fijó en los ojos de distinto color, en el parecido que tenía esa pelota de farfulleos con su propio novio...

─¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente para que me dieras por muerto, superaras mi muerte, dejaras a una mujer embarazada, diera a luz e hicieras un pacto con el diablo para revivirme? ─espetó Stiles mirando a su novio, que en toda respuesta, alzó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada al tiempo que la pequeña bola envuelta en mantas aprovechara el shock de Stiles para secuestrarle un dedo, captando entonces toda su atención. ─No. Yo no me río. A estas alturas me habrán quitado la beca y me habré quedado sin carrera...

─Stiles... ─comenzó el moreno, pero viendo que el castaño seguía con millones de ideas locas y no atendía a razones, le cayó con un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que todos hayáis quedado satisfechos o, al menos, hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.   
> Eso sí, aviso a los navegantes... que no todo tiene que ser tan bonito y adorable como puede parecer en un primer momento. Sabéis que me encanta torcer las cosas de maneras insospechadas :D
> 
> ¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!


	23. Capítulo 23

─Derek... ─murmuró Stiles molesto zarandeando al lobo que dormía plácidamente a su lado. ─Derek... despierta, estás llorando.

El lobo, en cambio, gruñó y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Stiles le miró aún algo adormilado y frunció el ceño molesto por el agudo e irritante lloro de "miniDerek" desde la cuna que Deaton les había traído tras la "aparición" del bebé.

Con un bufido y sin nada de cuidado volvió a zarandear al lobo, esta vez sacando las garras y clavándoselas levemente en sus hombros. El lobo por fin reaccionó, dando un bote sobre la cama y mirándolo ceñudo.

─Estás llorando. ─repitió el jaguar, a lo que el lobo gruñó y volvió a darle la espalda.

─Es tu beta.

─Eres tú.

─Tú lo creaste y casi me mata. Es cosa tuya. ─murmuró entre bostezos el lobo que, sin embargo, terminó por levantarse e ir a recoger al pequeño bebé que farfullaba y lloriqueaba en la cuna. ─Deberías ser tú quien... ─empezó bostezando. ─... quien lo aguantara.

─Yo lo aguanté toda la tarde mientras tú ibas a corretear por Nueva York y yo debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes. ─murmuró Stiles volviendo a acomodarse entre las mantas.

─No "estuve correteando". ─se defendió el lobo mientras buscaba en la bolsita de paseo la leche en polvo para bebes. ─Estuve trabajando.

─O eso dices. ─replicó el muchacho. Derek le miró con las cejas arqueadas. Con una sonrisa traviesa miró al bebé que, aunque había parado de llorar, le miraba ceñudo.

─Ataca. ─dijo posándolo sobre la cama al lado de Stiles y acostándose él también solo para ver cómo el muchacho se estremecía al sentir una de las manitas de mini Derek sobre su espalda.

─¡Ese crío está helado! ─refunfuñó levantándose de un salto. ─¿Estará muerto?

─Tiene la misma temperatura que tú. ─murmuró en un bostezo Derek, quien sintió como el pequeño se acurrucaba contra él buscando calor. ─Y ya que estás levantado... ¿puedes prepararle tú la leche?

─¡Derek!

─Estoy cansado... y mírale, se acurruca contra mí porque tiene frío. ─dijo señalando al bebé con ojos aún lloroso. ─Si me levantara para prepararle el biberón seguiría llorando.

─Siempre te sales con la tuya...─refunfuñó el jaguar alfa yendo a la cocina para preparar allí la leche del pequeño mini Derek mientras ambos morenos se quedaban en la cama y el mayor miraba ceñudo los ojos bicolor del pequeño.

Una vez en la cocina se puso a divagar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en... ¡¡sólo una semana!! Una semana llena de lloros, sin dormir, sin poder estar a solas con Derek por culpa de... por culpa de Derek. O al menos, en su versión mini.

¿Deberían ir buscándole un nombre? Sí. Claro que sí... o no. Deaton les había advertido con no encariñarse demasiado con el "bebé" ya que no estaba seguro de que éste estuviera con ellos demasiado tiempo.

*Flashback

_─Entonces este bebé... ¿es Derek? ─preguntó un atontado Stiles mirando hacia Scott que se encogió de hombros. Stiles entonces miró a Kira que, aunque se encogió de hombros, sí parecía saber algo más que el alfa y habló._

_─En realidad es algo momentáneo... creemos. ─dijo mirando a Deaton. ─Por lo que Deaton logró descubrir mientras todos vosotros estabais inconscientes, es lo mismo que decir nada._

_─Eso no aclara demasiado las dudas. ─dijo alzando una ceja Stiles mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el pequeño bebé que internamente llamó "mini-Derek". ─Deberíamos buscarle un nombre entonces._

_─No creo que sea conveniente. ─intervino entonces el emisario con voz seria. ─Mi consejo sería que no os encariñéis demasiado con él... al fin y al cabo no es un "ser nacido"._

_─¿Quieres decir que morirá? ─preguntó el lobo mirando al druida con algo de pesar en la mirada._

_─Decir que "morirá" significa que alguna vez vivió y... sinceramente no estoy seguro de que eso sea así._

_Stiles se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y miró atónito al emisario. Los demás, simples y meros espectadores de su reacción, lo observaron sorprendidos._

_─Está vivo. ─dijo entonces. ─No lo entiendo pero todos aquí podemos escuchar su corazoncito, se mueve, es tangible e incluso huele... huele horriblemente mal. ¿Se ha cagado? ─preguntó entonces comprobando por la mueca de Derek que sí, "miniDerek" había decidido expulsar todo el mal que llevaba dentro en plena discusión acerca de su posible o no existencia._

_─Esto... ─murmuró Derek con la nariz arrugada intentando alejar de sí al pequeño. ─Apesta._

_─Eso no quiere decir nada. ─se resignó el veterinario para coger al pequeño bebé. ─No estoy diciendo que no sea algo real, pero desde luego no es algo natural, Stiles._

_─Algo raro sí que es. ─admitió Scott mientras veía cómo su antiguo jefe llevaba al bebé al baño para limpiarlo._

_─Es algo desconocido. ─concliyó Stiles. ─No por eso tenemos que matarlo porque, sin lugar a dudas, tiene **vida**._

_─No hablo de matarle. ─acotó el emisario desde el servicio. ─Simplemente... puede que "desaparezca" sin más. O no. Nadie lo sabe porque nadie por el momento ha sido testigo de algo semejante o ha leído acerca de ello. Simplemente os advierto que es mejor que no os encariñéis. Es producto de un mordisco y un hechizo que expulsó una parte de Derek pero que se materializó en forma de bebé._

_─Un bebé jaguar. ─especificó el ojiverde que terminó yendo al baño para tomar el relevo del emisario para asear al pequeño._

_Fin del flashback*_

 

Pero ya había pasado una semana. Una semana en la que mini-Derek había comido, dormido llorado y gastado pañales como un bebé normal. ¿Acaso era verdad que simplemente... desaparecería?

Stiles suspiró cansado.

Estaba en plena pre-temporada estudiantil y estaba también retrasando su necesitadas horas de estudio y, además, faltando a demasiados entrenamientos, necesarios para seguir manteniendo su beca deportiva.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de temer que esa pequeña bola llorona y tocanarices en la que se había reencarnado su primer beta se inmiscuyera en su vida dejando siempre la duda de si desaparecería o no.

Stiles terminó de preparar el biberón y volvió a la habitación para encontrarse a un Derek completamente dormido mientras que mini-Derek trepaba por su cuerpo e intentaba atraparle la nariz.

Stiles sonrió al ver la entrañable escena y se acercó para sentarse al lado de ambos Dereks, que súbitamente lo miraron.

Puede que al principio tuvieran serias dudas acerca de si era algo "real" o si simplemente desaparecería... y por ello habían decidido seguir el consejo de Deaton y no encariñarse pero... Tarde. Ambos, Derek y Stiles, estaban completamente y perdidamente encaprichados de esa pequeña bola de lloros y cacas.

Derek sonrió al ver la sonrisa que Stiles le dirigía al bebé y que no se borró cuando le miró a él. Se acercó a sus labios y posó un suave beso que se alargó lo suficiente como para que mini-Derek encontrara la postura idónea para dormirse.

Cuando se separaron, el lobo se levantó ágilmente para ir al servicio mientras Stiles frunció el ceño, al ver al pequeño bebé completamente dormido. Lo despertó con suavidad y, en cuanto abrió los ojos bicolor, estos se deshicieron entre lágrimas, protestando por haber sido despertado.

─Venga, mini-Derek, tienes que comer o te volverás a despertar... ─intentó animar el alfa a su pequeño beta que, sin previo aviso, transformó sus garras y se las clavó en el brazo como protesta. ─Ahora vas a comer como que me llamo Stiles. ─gruñó molesto Stiles, pero aún con suavidad. Aun así el pequeño protestó entre balbuceos y se negaba a tomar el biberón. ─¡Eh! Soy tu alfa, pequeño bichejo molesto. ─el pequeño entonces lo miró con sus enormes ojos y, tras coger aire, lo soltó en forma de perreta insufrible. Stiles cerró los ojos concentrándose en dejar de escuchar y Derek salió rápidamente del baño, mirándolo asustado.

─¿Qué le has hecho?

─Ahora no quiere comer. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek suspiró y cogió al pequeño en sus brazos al tiempo que tomó el biberón y se lo acercó. En cuanto mini Derek sintió el calor del lobo rodeándole, cesó en su llanto y comenzó a tomar del biberón.

─¿Y por qué contigo si? ¡Yo soy tu alfa, enano! ─protestó Stiles apuntando con su dedo al pequeño, que le miraba con cierta maldad. ─¡Derek! ¡Dite algo!

─¿Que me diga algo? ─bufó Derek. ─Stiles, tiene frio. Es igual que tú.

─¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es igual que tú! ¡Mírale! Es un tocapelotas del quince, como tú. ─terminó el jaguar haciendo que, como toda respuesta, el lobo alzara una ceja.

─¿En serio, Stiles? ─se limitó a decir el lobo, haciendo que el jaguar se callara al saber que, aunque de físico, el bebé era IGUAL que Derek (por lo obvio: el bebé **era** Derek) el carácter era ni más ni menos que el claro ejemplo de un jaguar.

─Vaaaale. Es igual que yo. ─admitió Stiles acurrucándose también contra el lobo para recibir algo de su calor corporal.

Tras darle el biberón, Derek posó a mini-Derek sobre la cunita con la camiseta, que aún mantenía su calor, puesta alrededor para que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Cuando volvió a la cama, Stiles se abrazó a él, buscando también la agradable temperatura del lobo.

Los dos se quedaron tumbados mirando al techo, concentrados ambos en el corazoncito del pequeño que poco a poco se dormía. Poco les extrañó ver a Nana aparecer y, de un salto, colarse en la cuna del pequeño, contra quien se acurrucó para mantener el calor del bebé.

Puede que muchos pediatras desaconsejaran un contacto tan continuado con los animales por posibles futuras alergias... pero ellos sabían que el pequeño Derek no tendría ningún problema con dicha enfermedad o a ninguna otra. Y, por descontado, también eran conscientes de que la gata nunca le haría daño al bebé, pues lo sentía importante en esa extraña manada.

─Deberíamos ponerle nombre. ─dijo entonces en un susurro Stiles, no queriendo despertar a mini-Derek, que por fin se había caído rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

─¿Alguna idea?

─Derek. ─rió Stiles, contagiando al lobo.

─Me decepcionas, Stiles... te creía más original.

─Es que es el único nombre que le pega. ─dijo riendo aún más alto.

─Vamos a despertarle... ─rió también Derek.

─Cierto... Yo ya estoy desvelado. ─bufó asqueado el jaguar.

─Eres peor que mini Derek. ─rió de nuevo el lobo, recibiendo un golpe cariñoso de Stiles, que seguidamente le dio un beso en los labios.

─¿Sabes lo que me apetece? ─dijo entonces juguetón con ojos dorados.

─No podemos, Stiles. ─sonrió Derek sabiendo lo que "le apetecía" al jaguar. ─Eres realmente ruidoso, le terminarás despertando.

─Serás idiota. ─rió el chico levantándose con el lobo tras él, cogido a su mano, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia y llevándoselo a la cocina donde sin preámbulos le devoró la boca.

─¡Qué poco romántico! ─protestó en burla el lobo. Palabras que perdieron todo el efecto cuando se deshizo de la camiseta y los pantalones del jaguar apresuradamente y se abalanzaba contra el cuello del muchacho para devorarlo ansioso.

El jaguar se dejó hacer entre risas, continuando los besos que sin cesar le otorgaba el lobo. Besos, caricias y leves mordiscos (con dientes humanos para no provocar gemelos) que se cruzaban entre ellos y que hicieron subir radicalmente la temperatura de la cocina.

Ambos apoyados contra la encimera de la diminuta cocina, Stiles subido sobre la vitrocerámica algo anticuada, mientras el lobo se cobijaba entre sus piernas, ambos completamente desnudos y abandonados a sentir lo que tanto tiempo habían añorado.

─Derek... ─gimió el jaguar al sentir uno de los dedos que comenzaba a introducir el lobo en su entrada, con intención de dilatarle.

Poco a poco y con facilidad, el lobo se fue haciendo paso a través de su novio, que suplicaba por tenerle dentro con urgencia. Derek, por su parte, no quería hacerse de rogar, pues él también necesitaba estar dentro del apretado Stiles, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño.

Mientras efectivamente iba dilatando la entrada del jaguar, éste, deseoso por tenerle ya dentro, cogió con inusitado cariño el pene del mayor y comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que éste gimiera sin cesar en su empeño de abrir a su pequeño.

─Ya, Derek...

El lobo entró un par de veces más con sus dedos y finalmente se colocó contra la entrada del castaño, que lo miraba con ojos brillantes por el deseo, el amor y, por qué no, la lujuria en la que ambos se empapaban.

Suavemente Derek empujó sus caderas, haciéndose paso a través de Stiles, sintiendo cómo éste cerraba los ojos por el placer y clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del moreno que, una vez ya completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse en un delicioso vaivén de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Tras varias embestidas, el lobo decidió que la encimera no era su sitio preferido y, con fuerza lupina alzó a su novio por los muslos y sin más preámbulos empotró su espalda contra la puerta de la nevera, devorando con pasión los labios del castaño, ahogando y acallando los gemidos que salían de su garganta a cada embestida.

Se devoraron los labios con pasión contra el pobre refrigerador hasta que, de nuevo, el lobo sintió la necesidad de cambiar de postura, llevando en volandas entonces a Stiles y sentándolo en la mesa de la cocina, donde le pudo embestir con más fuerza y libertad en sus brazos para agarrar con fuerza el pene del menor y masturbarle al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Poco más fue lo que duró Stiles, cuyos gemidos ya salían entrecortados, mostrando así lo cerca que estaba de llegar al clímax.

─Córrete Stiles... ─gruñó en petición el lobo, a sabiendas de que al jaguar le quedaba poco.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo Stiles temblaba al mismo tiempo que un desgarrador gemido en forma de gruñido invadía el piso a coro del llanto del mini Derek que, inevitablemente, había sido despertado.

Derek dibujó una sonrisa al tiempo que su propio orgasmo llegaba al mismo tiempo que se deshacía en el interior del jaguar que aún luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Derek se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del jaguar mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y escuchaba las risas de Stiles.

─Vale, sí... ese crío es igual de oportuno que yo. ─rió el jaguar a coro con el lobo, que asintió casi sin fuerzas por el reciente orgasmo.

─Travis. ─dijo entonces aún respirando entecortadamente el lobo.

─¿Travis?

─Llamémosle Travis. ─aclaró el lobo.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza!  
> De verdad que lo lamento. Sin embargo, mi día a día está siendo demasiado trabajoso y bastante liado... y por un tiempo seguirá siendo así, por lo que lamentablemente tengo que dar una noticia:   
> Volvemos a la idea de 1 capítulo por semana.
> 
> Sí, lo sé... es un asco, pero así me obligo a poder sacar un ratito a la semana...
> 
> Pero ya no os doy más la lata, ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

El sol se coló entre las cortinas de la habitación de la pareja haciendo que el lobo despertara con un gruñido. Ese día entraba a media mañana al trabajo, no tenía que madrugar y, aún así, el karma era una puta y no le dejaba dormir.

Se levantó y cerró mejor las cortinas para volver a la cama. En cuanto comenzó a taparse, un leve lloriqueo surgió de la cuna.

─Juro que si lloras te mato. ─amenazó el lobo entre dientes mirando hacia la cuna, de la que, en efecto, salió el esperado berrinche de los que le habían impedido dormir durante toda la noche. ─Te mato. ─dijo saliendo de nuevo de la cama para, en lugar de "matar" al pequeño, comenzar a acunarlo en sus brazos, notando como el berrinche se convertía en simples sollozos.

─Eres muy molesto. ─murmuró Stiles revolcándose por la cama, colocándose en el lado de Derek, que en ese momento aún desprendía su calor.

─Te referirás a Travis.

─Ya te he dicho que no pienso poner "Travis" a nuestro hijo. ─dijo siquiera sin pensar Stiles, que fue observado por el lobo con las cejas en alto.

─¿Nuestro hijo? ─preguntó socarrón el moreno haciendo que el muchacho se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

─¡No! Quiero decir... bueno, ambos lo estamos cuidando y... bueno, es un bebé... un bebé mutante. Así que tampoco es como que lo podamos dar en adopción, así que nos lo quedaremos y... como somos pareja pues... bueno, ya sabes. ─comenzó atolondrado Stiles, quien entonces clavó la mirada en la gata que estaba mirando la escena desde su camita. ─Es como en el caso de Nana. ─comenzó a justificarse el jaguar. ─Yo la adopté y por tanto también es tu gata y... pues tú tienes un "tú" bebé y por lo tanto yo también, así que... podría decirse que salió de ti, así que es tu "hijo"... por lo tanto... ¿también mío? ─terminó el jaguar con la mirada clavada en el lobo que finalmente sonrió divertido.

─"Nuestro hijo" no suena mal. ─rió Derek acercándole un sonajero al pequeño. ─Pero ni se te ocurra volver a decir que "salió de mí". ─terminó con el ceño fruncido. ─Suena raro.

─Es que la existencia de "eso" ya es rara de por sí. ─dijo Stiles incorporándose con una sonrisa y señalando al bebé.

─Así que "Travis" no es apropiado, pero "eso" sí. ─bufó divertido Derek.

─¡Travis es nombre de travesti! ─espetó Stiles escuchando el chasqueo de lengua del moreno.

─Travis es un nombre como cualquier otro.

─¿Por qué tan empeñado en ese nombre? ─preguntó irritado Stiles levantándose decidido a hacer la cama, pues estaba completamente desvelado y de todos modos tenía que ponerse a estudiar pues al día siguiente tenía su primer examen.

─Mi padre quería llamarme Travis. ─dijo encogiéndose de brazos haciendo que Stiles lo mirara entendiéndolo todo entonces. ─Pero mi madre se negó en rotundo diciendo que era un nombre absurdo. O eso me solían contar Peter y Laura.

─En tal caso...

─Propón tú un nombre. ─le cortó el lobo.

─¿Yo? ─rió Stiles. ─Siempre me pareció divertido imaginarme a mí mismo torturando a mi prole con un nombre ridículo que le obligara a ponerse un mote como "Stiles" por vergüenza... pero por otra parte... no, déjalo. Travis está bien. ─dijo sonriendo Stiles.

A Stiles realmente le horrorizaba el nombre de Travis, pero Derek tenía un motivo de peso por el que querer ponerle ese nombre al pequeño y, a fin de cuentas, se había propuesto empezar a tener más en cuenta su opinión, dejar de ser tan egocéntrico y tan sólo hacer lo que él mismo quería. Así que, de todos modos... Travis no era un nombre tan terrible.

─Stiles... ─llamó con una risa cantarina el lobo mientras se acercaba a posar un dulce beso en sus labios. ─Venga, di qué nombre has pensado.

─No... en serio. Travis no está tan mal.

─Esto es una relación y si "esto" ─dijo señalando la bolita de mimos que tenía en su regazo ─va a ser "nuestro hijo", ambas opiniones cuentan.

Stiles se mordió el labio pensativo. Miró al bebé y luego miró los verdes y decididos ojos del lobo, por lo que sonrió de medio lado y finalmente habló.

─John.

Derek alzó las cejas y asintió conforme, esquivando la manita del jaguar que intentaba alcanzarle la barbilla, haciendo así que el bebé riera divertido por el juego que recién había inventado el moreno.

─Hagamos como hicieron mis padres para decidir mi nombre. ─propuso el lobo, haciendo que Stiles sonriera.

─¿Y cómo fue eso?

─Piedra, papel o tijera. ─rió el lobo al ver el rostro atónito de Stiles.

─¿En serio? ¿Talía Hale, la gran y temida alfa Talía Hale, decidió el nombre de su único hijo varón haciendo un "piedra, papel o tijera" con su marido? ─musitó atónito haciendo que Derek redoblara las risas asintiendo con la cabeza. ─Tu madre tenía un sentido del humor ciertamente peculiar... y nada parecido al de su atontado hijo. ─rió finalmente Stiles robando el bebé de los brazos del lobo, sabiéndose así a salvo de la reprimenda de Derek que, en cambio, alzó las cejas.

─Si quieres puedes rendirte. ─alardeó el lobo. ─Soy el mejor en este juego.

─Venga ya... no se puede ser "el mejor en "piedra, papel o tijera". ¡Es todo azar!

─Lo que tú digas... ─dijo yendo hacia el baño. ─¿Tú qué dices, Travis?

─Travis no dice nada porque se llama John. ─replicó el jaguar sacándole la lengua al lobo mientras iba ya hacia la cocina para darle su biberón de la mañana.

Pocos minutos después, mientras Stiles se sentaba en el sofá dando el bibe al pequeño, Derek apareció con aún pequeñas gotitas por el cuello y hombros, mientras tan sólo llevaba una toalla en la cintura.

─¿Qué te cuenta Travis? ─provocó el lobo.

Stiles, en cambio, lo miró sereno y con una leve sonrisa en los labios, aunque la babilla que le caía por la comisura de los labios al ver así a su novio, perdía parte del encanto. Derek sonrió y se acercó para besarle en los labios.

─Derek... ¿De verdad te hace tanta ilusión que se llame Travis? Porque si es así... de verdad que no suena tan mal y... visto de este modo ─dijo levantando un poco al bebé, que frunció levemente el ceño. ─incluso le pega con el carácter.

─Me gusta Travis, ─dijo sentándose al lado de ambos jaguares, pasando el brazo desnudo por los hombros del mayor. ─pero creo que John también le sentaría bien... además que, bueno, a tu padre le encantará la idea.  Y no en vano va a ser el niñero mientras estés de exámenes y yo en el trabajo.

─¿"Piedra, papel o tijera"? ─propuso con una sonrisa Stiles.

─De acuerdo. ─dijo acomodándose para iniciar el juego el lobo.

─Piedra... papel... ¡tijera! ─canturreó Stiles mostrando su palma abierta mientras Derek mostraba la tijera. ─¡Mierda! ¿Mejor de tres?

─Por supuesto. ─rió Derek.

A la siguiente tirada, Stiles sacó piedra y Derek tijera, por lo que tuvieron que desempatar y, esta vez, Stiles volvió a sacar piedra pensando que Derek siempre sacaría tijera... Pero Derek no fanfarroneaba cuando decía que era el mejor en ese juego y, sabiendo que Stiles pensaría que estaba abonado a la tijera y sacaría piedra para ganarle, mostró su palma abierta.

─Papel gana a piedra. ─dijo envolviendo con su mano el puño de Stiles, que se quedó atontado al ver que su novio se la había jugado. ─Así que he ganado. ─dijo dejando un beso en los labios del jaguar, aún perplejo. ─Te dije que era el mejor en este juego. ─dijo aún sin borrar su sonrisa. Miró al bebé que sorbía con fuerza del biberón él solito y le apretó la naricita. ─Tu "yo" mayor es el mejor en este juego, T.J. ─dijo antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina.

Stiles miró hacia el bebé que parecía a punto de hacerle un corte de manga ante su atónita mirada con cara de "sí, ambos Dereks somos mejores que tú, gato de pacotilla". ¿T.J.? ¿Travis John? Stiles se levantó a la carrera y fue tras el lobo, que comenzaba a abrir el bote de yogur de frutos del bosque.

─¿Quieres echar a "piedra, papel o tijera" también su apellido? ─rió Derek al sentirle en su espalda.

─¡Me la has jugado!

─No. ─rió el lobo mirándole con una sonrisa juguetona. ─Te avisé. Te dije que era el mejor en este juego... pero creíste que me chuleaba sin sentido... así que te la jugaste a ti mismo, cielito. ─dijo con sorna el lobo yendo hacia el frutero.

Stiles chasqueó la lengua y se sentó sobre la encimera siendo víctima de un rugido lujurioso de parte del lobo al recordar lo que habían hecho en ese mismo sitio hacía unas pocas horas.

─Salido. ─rió Stiles encantado de provocar esa reacción a su novio. ─Y, por cierto. Contaba con que el enano este fuera un Hale. ─dijo mirando al bebé mientras lo aupaba. ─Si está claro que es un Hale... con esas muecas, esos ceños... sólo pude conocer a Cora, a Peter y evidentemente a ti... y lo único que tenéis completamente en común es, exactamente, esta expresión de "voy a sacarte los ojos y ponerlos sobre mi yogur de fresas del bosque". ─dijo mostrándole a Derek que, en efecto, tenía esa misma expresión. ─¡DEREK! ─gritó de repente el jaguar mirando atónito al lobo, que lo miró sin entender.

Y es que el lobo estaba mojando el plátano en el yogur al que, además, le había añadido muesli.

─¿Estás volviendo a comer cosas raras? ─exclamó saltando ágilmente de la encimera para acercarse al lobo, que bufó y negó con la cabeza.

─Esto es un desayuno equilibrado. Lo desayuno cuando voy al trabajo, solo que entonces tú estás remoloneando en la cama. ─rió el lobo acercando un trozo de plátano a los labios de Stiles, que puso una mueca extraña y se alejó. ─En serio, pruébalo. ¡Está bueno!

─Eso mismo decías del helado con mayonesa y de la salchicha con yogur.

─Que no, Stiles... esto te va a gustar.

─No pienso probar eso. ─repitió, a lo que el lobo se encogió de hombros y, tras un beso en la coronilla del pequeño y uno en los labios a su novio, se fue a vestir con el uniforme.

Stiles se relamió los labios, notando el sabor a frutos del bosque y miró los restos de desayuno aún sin acabar del lobo. Frunció los labios dudoso, pero finalmente cogió un trozo de plátano y lo embadurnó de yogur con muesli, levándoselo dudoso a la boca.

─¡Está jodidamente bueno! ─exclamó con sorpresa el jaguar, que fue pillado en pleno por el lobo, que lo miraba con el pecho hinchado de orgullo y una sonrisa socarrona. ─¿Qué? ¿He vuelto a caer en uno de tus trucos? ─murmuró a sabiendas de que así era.

─Evidentemente. ─rió el lobo terminando de abrocharse el pantalón del uniforme.

─¿Tan simple soy? ─refunfuñó el jaguar yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina.

─Te conozco demasiado. ─sonrió el lobo. ─Por cierto, ¿cuándo llega tu padre? ─preguntó poniéndose la camisa.

─Llegará a media tarde. Le iré a buscar a la estación... andando, porque aún no tenemos sillita para la bola de aquí. ─dijo mirando a T.J. ─Le he mirado un hotel en el barrio y...

─No digas idioteces, Stiles. Tu padre se queda aquí. ─dijo tajante el lobo. ─Es tu padre y, además, los hoteles de por aquí dan asco.

─Pero no quiero que moleste...

─Es tu padre. ─repitió Derek. ─No molesta. Es más, bastante nos va a ayudar... porque a ver dónde encontramos un canguro que no entre en pánico cuando se transforme y le quiera arreglar la cara a zarpazos porque no le ha puesto bien el pañal.

─Eso solo lo hizo una vez. ─defendió el jaguar a su beta, también jaguar. ─¡Y porque se lo estabas poniendo completamente del revés!

─Aún así. ─bufó Derek al ver cómo Stiles defendía al pequeño. ─Tu padre se queda en casa.

─Vale, vale. Yo simplemente no quería que te molestara.

─¿Cuándo me ha molestado tu padre? ─preguntó Derek con una sonrisa. ─Puedo presumir de una muy buena relación con mi suegro y ex-jefe.

─Eres la excepción que confirma la regla. ─se burló el jaguar.

─Los problemas suelen darlo las suegras... y aún así, con lo adorable que soy, le hubiera encantado a Claudia. ─dijo con ternura el lobo.

─Lo cierto es que sí... siempre le gustaron las causas perdidas. ─continuó Stiles con un brillo especial en los ojos. Y es que podría sonar estúpido por todo el tiempo que había pasado, pero a Stiles le seguía costando hablar de su madre... excepto con Derek. Muchas noches se las habían pasado hablando de sus familias... y con él era con la única persona con la que podía hablar de su madre sin sentir esa punzada de dolor por su ausencia.

─Por eso te adoraba. ─bromeó el lobo viendo la radiante sonrisa de Stiles.

─¿Te conté alguna vez que un día mi padre llegó a casa del trabajo y se encontró con mi madre jugando al parchís con tres ex-convictos en el salón de casa? Yo era aún muy pequeño, pero incluso recuerdo cómo mamá les daba cuencos de sopa casera y los animaba a seguir por el buen camino.

─Por solo cómo me hablas de ella, parece que la conozca y siga aquí. ─dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su novio desde escasos milímetros.

─Repito: le encantarías. ─sonrió aún más Stiles recibiendo un beso de despedida de Derek.

─¿Me estás llamando ex-convicto?

─Tan sólo "causa perdida". ─rió Stiles viendo cómo Derek se ponía la chaqueta y cogía las llaves. ─Hasta la noche, Sargento.

─Hasta la noche. ─se despidió el lobo sin poder evitar volver para besar de nuevo a sus dos jaguares.

─Venga, venga, que vas a llegar tarde.

─¡Y tú estudia! ─dijo despidiéndose ya desde la puerta.

Derek salió de la casa con una sonrisa en los labios que arrastró hasta la comisaría, donde su gesto serio la sustituyó. Porque sí, puede que Derek hubiera cambiado... pero solo en la intimidad con Stiles... y puede que un poco con el resto de la manada, pero en el trabajo era el siempre serio y "amargado" Derek Hale.

 


	25. Capítulo 25

Stiles pasaba las hojas de sus apuntes desesperado. Llevaba demasiado retraso y no llegaría a estudiarse todo antes del examen. Entre vivir en pareja, ahora un "hijo" y los problemas hormonales que aún sufría durante las noches de luna llena le habían hecho posponer los estudios tal vez demasiado tiempo. No. Demasiado no. ¡Una barbaridad! Aún no llevaba ni dos tercios de todo el temario que entraba en el examen del próximo jueves y...

─¡Es miércoles! ─farfulló el jaguar desesperado tirándose del pelo del pequeño tupecito que se estaba dejando. Frustrado, se levantó del sofá y caminó sigilosamente hacia la habitación donde Derek y T.J. dormían.

Entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y se quedó ahí de pie viendo como el pecho del lobo subía y bajaba con su respiración. A su lado, un pequeño mini-Derek, T.J., descansaba también plácidamente.

Habrían pasado varios minutos cuando el lobo comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, claro signo de estar despertándose y, finalmente, abrió los ojos aturdido por sentirse observado.

Rápidamente encontró unos ojos ambarinos mirándole desde la puerta de la habitación. El lobo se frotó los ojos y lo miró extrañado.

─¿Stiles? ─murmuró Derek somnoliento, mirando fijamente los dos ojos ambarinos en la oscuridad. ─¿Estás bien?

─Necesitamos ayuda.

─¿Qué?

─No llego al examen. ─dijo apenado Stiles acercándose levemente a la cama, donde se sentó en una esquinita.

El lobo lo miró comprensivo y se acercó a él para abrazarle por la cintura y, tras darle un beso suave en el lóbulo de la oreja, notando el olor del jaguar, volvió a hablar.

─No te preocupes por T.J. Yo lo cuidaré mientras estudias.

─Pero el examen es mañana.

─¡¿Qué?! ─ exclamó el lobo despertando a T.J., que miró alrededor y, a continuación, rompió en llanto. ─¡¿Cómo que mañana!? ¿Cómo has sido tan irresponsable, Stiles? Se suponía que lo llevabas bien y...

─Lo decía porque creía que podía con todo. ¡Y no se te ocurra llamarme irresponsable!

─¡Es que estás demostrando que lo eres! ¡¡CABEZÓN!!

─Yo dije de llamar a mi padre para que cuidara de J.T. unos días pero nooooo... el señorito decía que podíamos con esto y más... ¡¡Pues ya ves que no!!

─Tu padre no tiene por qué venir a hacer de niñero. ¡Nosotros podemos! Es un crío, por dios.

─¡Pues al crío lo has hecho llorar con tus voces de energúmeno!

─¡¡PORQUE TENGO UN NOVIO IDIOTA!! ─ terminó el lobo viendo cómo Stiles se levantaba de la cama de un golpe y se alejaba.

─¡Pues tu novio idiota se va a estudiar pero tú te apañas de cuidar de T.J que para eso salió de ti.

─Salió de mi porque no te sabes controlar... ¡¡y no me des la espalda cuando estamos discutiendo!!

─No estamos discutiendo. Estás gritando. Y cuando estás así no hay quien te soporte... pero claro, como tú lo sabes todo y tú eres tan autosuficiente y yo soy un estúpido que ni siquiera se sabe administrar a sí mismo, pues tú vas a tener que apañártelas solo con tu **TÚ**.

─¡¡STILES!!

─¡Vete a la mierda!

Stiles salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Total... T.J. ya estaba despierto y Derek estaba ya completamente cabreado... ¡hasta él estaba enfadado consigo mismo! ¿Por qué demonios había hecho caso a Derek y no había llamado a su padre para cuidar de T.J.? Eran sus exámenes finales y tenía que aprobarlos o no podría pagarse la matrícula del año siguiente... más que nada porque le quitarían la beca. Y ahora... ¡Ahora estaba metido en este lío!

Stiles volvió al salón y se volvió a enfrascar en sus apuntes siendo consciente de que Derek poco a poco lograba calmar a T.J. Finalmente, parecía que lograr cabrear al lobo le sentaba bien para poder concentrarse mejor en estudiar, por lo que, cuando por fin era de día y tras una noche entera de estudio, levantó los ojos cansados de sus apuntes y se encontró con el lobo frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados matándole con la mirada.

─Vas a suspender.

─Con un animador personal tan eficiente, fijo que no. ─comentó el jaguar con sarcasmo.

─Espero que la ironía te sirva para aprobar. ─murmuró el lobo yendo hacia la cocina.

─Era sarcasmo, que no es lo mismo, pedazo de cromañón. ─espetó en un susurro Stiles mientras volvía a enfrascarse en sus apuntes.

Había sido un susurro, pero en una casa de seres sobrenaturales, no hay susurros inaudibles. La confirmación de que el lobo había escuchado la contestación de su pareja fue un intenso gruñido que resonó desde la cocina y que a Stiles, lejos de amedrentarlo, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa ganadora.

Afortunadamente, el resto de la mañana fluyó tranquilamente. Derek tenía libre el día, por lo que sin siquiera cruzar palabra con Stiles que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando encontrar un tema traspapelado en sus apuntes, cogió a T.J. y pasó toda la mañana en la ciudad.

A la hora de comer, los dos morenos aparecieron por fin en casa. Derek frunció el ceño nada más entrar en casa y verla patas arriba. T.J. también parecía saber que algo extraño sucedía ya que miraba alrededor.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Derek posó al pequeño en el suelo y sacó el móvil para marcar a Stiles quien, cómo no, había dejado el teléfono donde antes estaba el frutero.

El lobo gruñó afilando sus sentidos.

La casa estaba revuelta al completo. Los sofás estaban mal colocados, faltaban cosas de la casa, la alfombra estaba sobre el armario del salón y la televisión miraba hacia la pared. Sin embargo, las esencias que el lobo captaba no eran de temor, pelea o simplemente negativas. Eran... simplemente eran esencias normales en Stiles: contradictorias, caóticas y revueltas. Tal y como la casa en ese preciso instante.

El lobo rodó los ojos y suspiró al tiempo que veía a Nana aparecer y acurrucarse junto a T.J., logrando que el pequeño se calmara al instante.

Negando con la cabeza, el lobo fue hacia la cocina que, al igual que el salón, estaba completamente revuelta. Posó las bolsas con la compra que había hecho y se dispuso a cortar las verduras que harían de acompañamiento a la carne que había decidido preparar para comer.

Derek sabía que había sido duro... y sabía también que Stiles no era idiota y, si se lo proponía lograría sacar el curso adelante aunque fuera en las recuperaciones pero... ¿por qué arriesgarse tanto? Las cosas habían sido un tanto caóticas últimamente pero simplemente Stiles no se sabía administrar... Eso lo sabía. Lo sabía y por ello no quiso llamar a John para que echara una mano durante los exámenes. Si Stiles se acostumbraba a que todos le sacaran de los apuros, él nunca aprendería y, si habían decidido seguir adelante teniendo a T.J., se negaba a que los demás cuidaran de... ¿su hijo?

─Hola, chiquitín. ¿Te está cuidando Nana? Ah... sí, claro que sí, ven conmigo. ─escuchó el lobo desde el salón. A continuación, los pasos del jaguar acercándose a la cocina y silencio.

─¿Dónde te habías ido?

─He ido a desmatricularme. ─dijo seriamente Stiles haciendo que el lobo dejara caer un cuchillo al suelo y, con tal mala suerte, cayera de pico sobre su pie.

El grito sobresaltó a todos, hasta Nana se erizó y escapó de la cocina para esconderse en algún rincón.

─¡¡Burro!! ─exclamó el jaguar dejando al pequeño T.J. en su trona para ir a ayudar a su novio, quien ya se había arrancado el cuchillo. ─Quítate la bota, se curará enseguida, pero... ¿Cómo dejas caer así el cuchillo?

─¿Estás de coña? ¿Cómo que te has desmatriculado? ─siguió el lobo, ignorando la ayuda de su novio y alejándole para mirarle a los ojos. ─Vale, sí, sé que me he despertado de mal humor y hemos discutido y te he dicho cosas feas, pero ¡joder! Tú puedes sacártela hasta con un día de estudio... esa asignatura es una gilipollez ¡y con un 5 basta para que apruebes y te la quites de delante! ─comenzó a balbucear el lobo dando vueltas notando cómo su pie se iba curando. ─Pero no, el iluminado que tengo por novio prefiere desmatricularse... Dios, Stiles... perderás la beca... Pero te aseguro una cosa, tú la universidad no la dejas. ¡¡Como si tengo que hacer turnos triples en la comisaría!! Dios... en fin... no pasa nada...

─¿De verdad?

─¿Qué? ¡Claro, Stiles! Bueno... no creo que la ley permita turnos triples, pero...

─No, bobo, eso no. ─dijo el jaguar con una tierna sonrisa. ─¿De verdad crees que aprobaré?

─Sí. Digo yo que de esta aprenderás a administrar el tiempo y...

─Pues me vuelvo a estudiar. ─dijo antes de darle un beso y salir de nuevo corriendo, dejando completamente atónito al lobo.

Una cosa era "administrarse bien" el tiempo y otra era estudiar ya ese examen para el año siguiente. Miró al pequeño T.J. que lo miraba sonriente desde la trona y, justo antes de que su cerebro explotara de confusión, Stiles volvió a aparecer.

─Lo de que había ido a desmatricularme era broma. Estaba estudiando en el tejado. ─dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo a tiempo de esquivar un bote de mayonesa. ─¡¡Y lo siento por el pie!!

─Tu alfa es un imbécil. ─dijo mirando al pequeño que balbuceaba feliz desde su asiento. ─Un completo imbécil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien?  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el comienzo de esta aventura?
> 
> Recordad que podéis manteneros al día de mis actualizaciones en mi absurdamente estúpido y sinsentido twitter @BukyBuh. Seguidme y estaréis al tanto.
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Todos los derechos reservados. No apruebo la difusión y/o modificación de mi trabajo sin explícito consentimiento previamente consultado.  
> Recordad que esto está hecho por y para los fans. Son demasiadas horas de trabajo invertidas para entreteneros. En caso de difusión y/o modificación sin expreso consentimiento, sólo lograréis que deje de escribir.


End file.
